Never let you go
by Wolf Angel1982
Summary: His pack tried to tell him to leave Bella Swan alone, that if he didn't he would loose everything. But he wouldn't listen and made the worst mistake of his life. Will Jacob be able to hold onto the one thing that loved him through it all and never let her go? Or will one terrible mistake cost him his world?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello before you read any further there's a few thing you need to know.**

 **1- The time line of this story begins at the end of New Moon, after Bella leaves to save Edward and carries on into Eclipse past the new born fight**

 **2- There will be a double imprint but you'll have to read the story to find out how that will work.**

 **3- The meeting between Jacob, Bella and Edward does not take place at the end of new moon.**

 **4- Jacob will not get hurt during the fight with the newborns.**

 **5-This story will be told through Jacob's, his mate's and the pack's POV's. There may also be one or two of the Cullens POV's thrown into the mix.**

 **6-Paul will not imprint on Rachel.**

 **7- Other than the obvious major changes, the story will follow the Eclipse story line.**

 **And last but not least. I ask that you give this story a chance. If you continue to read all will be made clear. Also if you have any ideas that might help me out please leave them in the reviews or PM me. All ideas are welcomed. I own nothing but the characters I'm adding to the story and the few plot changes that I am adding. Thanks ahead of time and please review.**

 **P.S. I do apologize for the Prologue being so short chapter one will be longer.**

* * *

 **Never let you go.**

 **Prologue**

 **Jacob:**

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Paul yells as he pins me to the front door of Sam's house. "Why couldn't you just leave the fucking leech lover ALONE!?" I growl and shove him off of me.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about!" He gets back in my face.

"You're a lying bastard!" Sam pushes his way in between us and shoves me to the side, away from Paul. You think it would have been the other way around.

"Paul get out of here, this does not involve you." He glares at Sam and snarls out.

"The hell it doesn't!"

"This is between them! Back down!" Sam shouts back. Paul's body begins to quiver with rage, he stares down Sam for a second then pushes past us and storms out the front door. I turn on Sam.

"What the fuck is his problem." He looks at me with a mix of sadness and anger.

"You're his problem, how could you do this Jacob?" I grit my teeth.

"I haven't done anything!" The vision in my right eye goes blurry, pain shoots threw my jaw and my ears begin to ring as my pack sister's fist lands across my face. The force of the blow sends me staggering backwards over the couch, I lay holding my jaw for a moment, then climb back to my feet. Embry has Leah around the waist and she's fighting like a woman possessed to get to me.

"I'm going to kill you! I'm going to beat your fucking brains out, you cheating sonofabitch!" She yells. I snarl back

"What the fuck are you talking about!? I haven't cheated!"

"LYER!" She screams.

"Leah enough." The beautiful voice of my imprint comes from behind Quil. At Aleera's command Leah goes limp in Embry's arms and begins to cry. He hugs her close, then leads her out of the living room into the kitchen.

"Can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on!" I snap. Aleera steps out from behind Quil holding one arm behind her back. She looks at me with so much anger and resentment that my heart drops into the pit of my stomach. There is no love for me in those piercing green eyes at all. She stares at me for only a second, then like a puppet on a string she stumbles over to me. She stops a few feet from me and brings her hand out from behind her. She's holding a small rectangular box wrapped in Christmas paper, she looks at he box.

"It was the only wrapping paper Emily had." I step closer and reach out for her but she steps away.

"Leera honey what's going on, please tell me." She looks up from the gift and as if a switch had been flipped tears flow from her eyes and run down her cheeks like tiny rivers of diamonds. She locks eyes with me and I knew right then that my life was over

"I saw you." Those three little words felt like a double edge knife being plunged into my heart and twisted. My head begins to swim and the room begins to spin and I can't stay standing any longer. My legs give out from under me and I hit my knees.

"Leer Bear.."

"Don't call me that! You never get to call me that again!"

"I'm sorry please just listen to me!" She shakes her head.

"No! I've heard enough of yer bullshit and lies!" She throws the gift at me as hard as she can and hits me in the chest. "I should have never trusted ya!"

"I'm so sorry." She screams, rushes over and slaps me hard, I can hear the bone shatter as she makes contact. But she doesn't scream or cry out, she grabs her injured hand with the good one and bites her bottom lip. She staggers back a few inches, I stand quickly reaching out to catch her but she jerks her head my way and yells.

"Don't touch me! You got what you wanted!" She tries to step around me but I block her.

"Aleera please listen to me!"

"Leah, help me!" Leah comes shooting out of kitchen and spears me to the floor, straddles me and starts throwing punches. Giving my mate the chance to slip out the door.

"ALEERA!" I scream after her. _Stop her! We have to stop her!_ My wolf whines in distress. With a roar I toss Leah off me, snatch Aleera's gift up off the floor and bolt out the door. I'm in time to see Aleera's truck go over the hill taking my heart with her. I cradle the gift she'd given me to my chest and collapse to the ground.

"Open the gift, Jacob." Embry's voice calls from behind me. I pull the gift away from my chest and look at it. A hand touches my shoulder and I look up to see Embry standing beside me looking at me with tear filled eyes.

"Open it." I look back at the gift, then back to him. "Open it." I close my eyes trying to fight back the tears and slip a shaky finger into the folds and slowly tare off the paper. I open my eyes to see most beautiful box I've ever seen. It's white with a red velvet top and a silk white bow. I open the box and nestled in a pillow of white silk is a sliver baby rattle. I can't fight back the tears any longer.

"She's pregnant?"

"Open it." Embry whispers. I take the rattle out of it's box and lay the box carefully on the ground. Just as I touch the clasp of the rattle fear ravishes my body and I stop breathing.

The sound of breaks squealing and tires skidding ring out through the trees, then the sickening crunch of metal and the shattering of glass fills my ears. _Go to mate! Go now, run!_ The wolf within me screams. I drop the rattle to the ground and take off up Sam's driveway like a bat out of hell. When I clear the hill of the drive I burst into my wolf, Paul's screams for Jared to go get help fill my head. And I can see him sprinting out of the trees toward the blue F-150 that belongs to my mate, the front of the truck is wrapped around the large tree it had collided with and it's on fire.

I howl out in anguish. What else could happen? Though I'm in full sprint, time seems to have stopped. And even with my eyes focused ahead of me, I fail to notice the large stump in the path. My left front leg hits the stump with a bang and I go flying into the air. I come down face first onto the ground and skid across the earth leaving quite the dirt trail behind me, coming to a stop a few feet from where I'd tripped. My vision momentarily goes black and I start to fade in and out. I lay still fighting to get control of myself and am finally able to, I shake the cobwebs from my head and climb wobbly to my feet and being to run again. _'I have to get to her!'_

I can see the orange glow of the fire lighting up the moonless night as I get closer and the smell of gas drenching the earth. I run faster but I don't make it, just as I get to the scene the truck explodes and the force of the blast sends me flying back into the underbrush. _'ALEERA!'_ I hit the ground hard and immediately shift back. I lay still for only a second then jump to my feet and run for the fireball that used to be my mates truck, screaming her name.

"ALEERA!"

"Over here!" I run around to the other side of the blaze and sitting on the opposite side of the road is Paul, holding my mate's lifeless body protectively in one arm and trying to put pressure on the large gash on the top of her head with his other hand. I race over to them, drop to my ass and take her from Paul. I wrap one arm around her limp body and without putting any pressure on her I hold her close to me. I cover the wound to her head with my free hand. But it's useless the blood won't stop. I can feel her hair starting to get matted with blood and the arm that's holding her starts to feel wet and sticky. My heart stops and my wolf howls in utter agony. I feel sick, but I mange to swallow the vomit that threatens to erupt. Then somehow, I manage to calm my self down enough to check if her heart is still beating. It is, but very faintly.

"I'm here baby, please open your eyes." I whisper to her. I get no response.

"Dammit Aleera open your eyes!" A few long seconds go by and her eyes begin to flutter. She opens them slowly and stares up at me.

"You came." She coughs out, spitting blood onto me.

"Of course I came." I choke out between sobs. "I love you. And I'm so sorry for what I've done. I never meant to hurt you!" She moves her left arm up slowly and takes my hand that's wrapped around her right arm and gives it a very weak squeeze and smiles lovingly at me.

"I forgive you." Her body quivers in my arms, once. Then her eyes shut slowly and the hand that is holding mine looses it's grip and falls gently down and lands lightly on her stomach.

"Aleera!" I sob out and shake her slightly. But she doesn't respond. I lean my head down close to her chest and listen, nothing. "Oh God no! Please, please don't take her from me!" I quickly and easily lay her on the ground, tilt her head back and with one hand because I needed to still apply pressure on her head wound, I start chest compressions. I count to ten then hold her nose and breath air into her lungs. I lay my ear against her chest, there's still no heart beat. I look at Paul, who's on his knees sobbing uncontrollably into his hands.

"Don't just sit there, fuck GET HELP!" I turn my eyes back to my mate. _'Dammit Aleera don't you leave me!'_

"An ambulance is on the way!" I hear Jared yell from somewhere behind me. Seconds later he's kneeling over Aleera placing a towel on her head covering the wound, freeing up my other hand. I place it over my other hand and continue on doing CPR. No more than a minute later Leah comes baseball sliding to a stop in front of us, screaming Leera's name and at me to do something.

"I"m trying!" I snap, then breathe into my mate's mouth. Leah lays hear head on Aleera's chest.

"Nothing!" She yells and begins to sob and scream in anguish. Time goes into a slow motion loop, of Leah's screams and me pumping my mate's chest and breathing air into her lungs. It continues that way until two sets of arms wrap themselves under me and pull me away.

"Jacob, get out of the way so the MT's can do their job!" Quil and Sam yell at me, while struggling to hold me back. Finally what they said registers and I look around me to see the flashing lights of red and white coming off the ambulance that had arrived without me knowing. And the flashing lights of Charlie's police cruiser. It seemed he'd also arrived while I had been trying to save my mate. Charlie has Paul and Jared pulled over to the side and is talking to them but I can't hear what they're saying. All I can hear are the sounds of the MT's working on Aleera.

I watch helplessly as the MT's that are working on my mate bring out a portable defibrillator and hook it up to her. I hear one of them holler clear, then my mate's body jumps as the volt of electricity shoots through her. I collapse in screaming sobs when the MT working the defibrillator yells clear for the second time. I would have hit the ground but Sam and Quil were there to catch me. They sink to the ground with me as I continue to sob in heartbreaking, mind numbing pain. Minutes later one of them I'm not sure which yells.

"Sonofabitch we got her back!" My head jerks up to see them scrambling to get her into the ambulance. They get her loaded and the one that had been working the defibrillator climbs in the back with her while the other shuts one door then looks back over to us.

"We've got to go and I mean now if one of you are coming you better hurry the hell up!" I fight like a mad man to get up, when I do I run over to the ambulance and jump in. The door slams shut as soon as I enter and within seconds we're haling ass down the road, on the way to Forks Hospital.

* * *

 **I will put Chapter one up as soon as I can, thanks again! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- please read-Hi I hope everyone enjoyed the prologue and I hope that you like chapter one. You need to know before hand that as much as I tried I just couldn't find an accurate description of the inside of Jacob's house. So I winged it, I do recall reading in New Moon that it was small so I just rolled with that, please forgive me if it's not right. If any of you do know what the inside of his house looks like please let me know and I will gladly change it. And also for those of you that don't know because I didn't until I looked it up, Bella left with Alice to go get Edward on a Saturday. Jacob meets Aleera the next day. Just thought I'd point that out. I'd like to say thank you for the reviews and ask that you keep them coming. All I ask is that you keep it nice. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy chapter one of Never let you go.**

* * *

 **Never let you go.** **Chapter One.**

 **They meet.**

* * *

 **Aleera:**

 **March 19th 2006**

"I can't believe I'm fucking lost in Washington." I mutter to no one.

I should have never listen to aunt Sharon. When she knocked on my bedroom door asking to come in, I should have told her no, like I've done every other day and to leave me the fuck alone. But I didn't I told her to come in. And as soon as she shut the door behind her, she started with the same sad song I've heard everyday since my both parents drowned last month. They're in a better place. They'll always be with you, etc, etc. I just nodded at her and told her I was fine and that I just wanted to be left alone. But my aunt is the type that doesn't quit, even when she knows she should. I tuned her out of course and went back to watching the noon sun glisten off the pool in my aunt and uncle's back yard. A rarity here in Washington, I've been here a week and it was the first time I've see the sun.

Did you know tuning folks out is a talent, lots of people wouldn't consider that a talent but I do and I'm damn good at. I can be sitting right beside you and not hear a word you're saying. Even if you were to scream at me if I don't want to hear you, I won't. But I suppose even the most persistent person , like my aunt can get through ever now and again.

And she told me that the Washington State Spring Barbeque Championship was being held in a little town west of us this year and it started Sunday, which I had to point out to her that Sunday was today. She acted like she didn't hear me, hell she probably didn't her mouth was to busy running. Anyway she said the towns name was Forks and that I should go check it out. It would do me good to get out of my room and try to start living again.

At first I refused I didn't know a damn thing Washington and I didn't want to know. I only had a few more weeks till my 18th birthday and as soon as the clock stuck midnight turning the 5th into the 6th I was scooting my ass back to North Carolina, where I came from. But in the end I agreed to go just so I could get away from her unstoppable chatter.

I showered, dressed, did my hair and makeup, grabbed my purse my coat and damn near ran out the door. I type Forks Washington into the GPS I had mounted on the dash of my truck and made the hour long drive to Forks. The sun disappeared while I was driving but the rain stayed at bay, so I took that as a good sign and decided that for my parents I would try to have fun, I didn't think I would but I would try.

When I got to the small town it looked deserted all except for the open sign hanging up on the front door of the only restaurant I saw, The Carver Cafe. I pulled up in front of the little diner, strolled in like I owned the place and asked the waitress if she knew where the barbeque championship was being held. She was very polite and told me that it was being held over at the Forks High school on the football field. She gave me directions to get there, I thanked her and left.

When I reached the high school it was packed out the ass and I had to park damn near a mile away and walk back but I didn't mind the longer I was there, the longer I was away from my pain in the ass aunt. I stayed till the sun started to set, then walked back to my truck. I climbed in and drove off lost in the memory of the day. Not once did I think of my GPS or that I had drove off in the wrong direction.

As I drove I thought about the day I'd had and I couldn't believe it I'd actually had a good time, sampling the different types of barbeque, listening to the music blare over the football fields speaker system. Laughing at the antics of some of the people that were there. It was the first time I'd laughed in a month and it made me feel just a little better. I knew that I was gonna be okay.

That was until I passed by a sign that read Now Entering LaPush Reservation and I started feeling sorry for myself all over again. I'd cursed loudly at my stupidity and whipped my truck around and headed back in the direction I came from. I made it about a half mile from the sign and ran out of gas. I cursed myself for that too, pulled my truck over and cried, that was an hour ago.

Now here I sit on the side of a dark ass road in god only knows Washington hoping that someone that isn't a psycho comes along that can help me out, because me being a dumb ass left my cell at home. _'At least my truck battery is alright and I can still have some heat and a radio to occupy my time.'_ I sigh loudly as I flip the truck's starter over again, turning on the heat and radio. I flip threw radio stations trying to find something worth listening to, I finally find a decent song and lean back against the head rest and close my eyes. "Dear Lord please help me."

No sooner had those words left my lip, the sound of a motorcycle roaring toward me from the opposite direction fills my ears.

"Thank you Jesus!" I yell into the truck, then jump out the door. The motorcycle comes speeding around the curve and I start jumping and waving trying to get the person on the bike to stop. They start to slow as soon as they see me. The bike comes to a stop a few feet from me, shining the headlamp right at me. I have to hold up my hand to block the light from my eyes.

The engine roars once more then cuts off, killing the bright ass light. I put my hand down and dismounting the bike is the most beautiful man I've ever seen. He stands about 6'6, 6'7 he has short black hair, his skin is a gorgeous brown and his body is a lean well built piece of art. I'm not sure but I think I just drooled. He starts to walk toward me a swagger in his step. When he reaches me he gives me a partial smile and asks.

"Everything okay?" Now normally I would have come back with a smart ass remark, like yeah everything's cool I just like flagging down strangers on a dark deserted highway, it gets me off but since he might help me out I choose to bite my tongue and answer with.

"Um, I ran out of gas, you think you could help me?" He stares at me but I refuse to look at him, I'm afraid he might see me drooling. After a moment he clears his throat.

"You're not from around here are you?" I scoff.

"No shit Sherlock." He chuckles.

"Well Miss?" _'Dammit! Okay Aleera just look at him quickly, give your name and look away!'_ I swallow down the saliva that had pooled in my mouth glance quickly up at him and freeze. His deep brown eyes stare into mine and I become lost in him. Feelings of love and happiness comes over me, something I haven't felt in a long time and it scares me, it feels foreign to me. My mind screams at me to run, run away from this unbelievable man making me feel this way but I can't. All I can do is stand and drown in the deep pools of chocolate staring back at me. I feel his hand touch mine and I finally wake up. I step backwards putting a few feet between us and place my hands in my pocket.

"Sorry about that Mister, I don't usually stare like that."

"It's alright." I clear my throat.

"So do you think you can help me out, mister?"

"Jacob." I smile.

"Well Jacob can you help me?"

"I wish I could but the only gas station within fifteen miles is closed and won't open again till morning." ' _Great!'_

"Well can you tell me how to get to the nearest hotel, then I can call my uncle to come help me in the morning." A look of panic comes across his face but it's quickly replaced with a smile.

"I have a better idea, I only live five, six minutes from here why don't you come back to my place for the night and in the morning. I'll help you get going." I look at him like he's fucking crazy and back even further away from him.

"Are you nuts I don't know you! I'm not coming to your house!" He holds his hands up in defense and shakes his head.

"I'm not going to pull anything, I swear! I live with my dad so he'll be there, I promise you'll be perfectly safe with me." He holds his hand out to me. I stare at it, like if I touch it I might get the plague or something.

"Trust me."

"Ha! I bet that's what Ted Bundy said to his victims too! And I don't think your dad would be happy with you bringing a stranger into his home" He laughs.

"I'm not going to hurt you I promise. And my dad will not care, trust me." I stare at him for awhile longer then say fuck it, if I die at least it's by the hands of this gorgeous fucker and not some old fat ass that has mommy issues.

"Okay but just let me grab my coat and purse." I rush back over to my truck open the door, grab the keys and my things, then walk back over to him. He holds his hand back out to me and I take it,he pulls me gently over to the bike and climbs on. He reaches over to the side and brings back a black motorcycle helmet, he grins then hands it to me.

"Put this on." I take it from him and place it over my head, I strap it but it doesn't stay in place it slides to the front of my head cutting off my vision.

"It's too big!" I hear him laugh then the helmet shifts and I can see again. He smirks at me.

"Maybe if you'd tighten the strap it'd stay in place." I growl at him. "Did you just growl at me?" He teases. I tighten the strap and climb on behind him.

"Yes and I'm going to bite you next if you don't get this damn thing moving. I gotta pee!"

"Do you always threathen to bite people you don't know?" He quirks, then gives the starter a kick. The bike roars to life.

"Not normally but I need to go!" He chuckles and brings the kick stand up. I wrap my arms around him and hold on tight. He revs the engine twice then we zip off down the road. I lay my head down on his back, close my eyes and enjoy the ride. No more than six minutes later the bike begins to slow and we come rolling to a stop in front of a old wooden red house, it's small it doesn't look like it would hold very many people.

I climb off the bike first, removing the helmet as I go and hand it back to him with a quick.

"Thanks."

"Sure anytime." We stand there staring at each other, neither one of us saying a word. A cold wind whips in between us causing me to shiver slightly but it's enough to make the fact that I really needed to piss worse. I hug my arms around myself and start to do a little dance.

"Um, can you show me that bathroom now? I reeaally need to pee!" He continues to stare at me but with a little shit eating grin on his face.

"I don't know that dance your doing is kinda cute."

"Shut up and show me the way to the damn bathroom!" I shriek.

"On one condition."

"What damn it?"

"You tell me your name."

"Aleera, Aleera Price!" I damn near scream at him. He laughs out loudly reaches out takes my hand and says.

"Follow me." We enter in what I assume is the front door, because we step into the smallest living room I've ever seen. It has a couch sitting in the center of the room, a TV facing the couch and an old ratty recliner sitting against the wall angled at the TV. On the walls hung pictures of what I guessed was Jacob's family, the one that stood out to me the most was one of Jacob as a kid he looked to be about 3 sitting in the lap of a beautiful black hired woman, with two little twin girls by their side and a man also with long black hair standing behind them.

I stare at the portrait while I wait for Jacob to shut the door behind us and lock up for the night. The five of them look so happy and it made me think of how happy I used to be when my mom and dad were still alive, it also made me wish that I hadn't of been the only child. Maybe if I had, had siblings I wouldn't be alone in this world. And I wouldn't feel like driving my truck over the nearest cliff.

"That's my mom, she died along time ago." I turn my head to look at him and he's staring at the picture with a look of sadness on his face. I reach out to touch him but hesitate. As much as I wanted to comfort him I didn't think it would be very appropriate. I mean we just met. So I put my hands in my pockets, that way I'd make sure to keep my hands to myself and turn back to look at the picture.

We stare at the picture for a few more minutes, then he clears his throat shakes his head turns to me and smiles.

"Bathroom, right." Until he said that I'd forgotten I'd had to pee. That all to familiar urge comes over me and I look at him.

"Yeah, like now." He chuckles and motions for me to follow him. He leads me out of the living room down the narrow hallway to the last door on the right, he opens it reaches in and flips on the light. He turns back to me.

"I'll be in the kitchen, when you're done. Just go back down this hall back into the living room, you'll see the kitchen from there." I nod and hurriedly push past him, I enter into the bathroom turn and quickly and quietly shut the door in his face and dash over the to toilet. I do my business, then wash my hands. I shake them dry something I've always done, then exit the bathroom. I follow the hall back to the living room I look around and see to my right an opening leading into another room. _'Must be the kitchen.'_

I study the statues that sit on the shelves as I walk toward the kitchen, most are of wolves. I smirk to myself I felt as if I was momentarily at home again walking through my room. I absolutely adore wolves.

"Hey man I love your statues, there beautiful!" I call out to him.

"Thank You." He whispers as he suddenly appears at my side. He's holding two cans of coke one's opened but the other isn't. He hands me the unopened one.

"Hope you like coke, it's all we have besides coffee, milk and water." I smile at him and without a sound pop the tab on the can and turn it up. I drank half the can before I come up for air.

"Thanks." He grins.

"So, um the phone's in the kitchen if you need to use it." I shake my head.

"No thanks I have nobody to call."

"Didn't you mention a uncle earlier?"

"Yeah but neither he or my aunt give a damn about me."

"Now I find that hard to believe." I shrug.

"It's true, all they care about is the money that came with me."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Eh, it is what it is." I take a sip of my drink and look back at the statue I'd been looking at when he came in. I needed to look anywhere but at him.

"So would you like to have a seat on the couch." I look over at the small couch and grimace, the damn thing wasn't very big and there wouldn't be very much room between he and I.

"How bout we sit at the kitchen table instead."

"Alright." I step around him and go into the kitchen I pull out a chair, spin it around and straddle it. He walks around grabs the chair next to mine and does the same. He takes a sip of his drink then sits it down on the table.

"So Ms. Price what's your story?"

"Well Mr.?"

"Black."

"Well Mr. Black I usually don't tell strangers about myself." He smirks.

"But we're not strangers anymore. You've used my toilet, I'd say we've gotten past the stranger faze." I smile.

"Touché, but I'm still not sure."

"Aw c'mon." When I don't answer quick enough he leans his chair forward grabs the hand that isn't holding the coke and pokes out his lip.

"Please." I try really hard not to give in but that damn pout is just to hard to ignore. I grumble under my breath so he wouldn't hear me, then sit my coke down.

"Fine what'cha wanna know?" He taps his chin for a second.

"Tell me where you're from." I smirk.

"How do ya know I'm not from around here?" He laughs.

"Any dummy would know you're no from this area, all they'd have to do is listen to you talk." I stick my tongue out at him.

"My accent ain't that bad!" He grins.

"Ain't it?" I huff and slap his arm. His grin seems to grow wider at my touch

"Oh shut up!"

"I'm sorry, I think your accent is cute." I smile at him and bat my eyelashes.

"Why thank ya sir, yer too kind!" I laugh as he rolls his eyes.

"You're a smart ass aren't you?"

"Pfft, you don't know the half of it." He squeezes the hand he's holding a little and stares at me with a very serious expression.

"I'd like to, if you'll let me." _'Ah, hell!'_

"Jacob I.." He lets go of my hand and sighs.

"Too soon?" I smile and nod.

"Just a little." He nods, then hangs his head. I have no idea what the hell comes over me but the next thing I know I want to cry because I feel like I've hurt him somehow. _'What the hell!? I don't give a damn if I hurt his feelings, I know nothing about him!_ That thought made me want to cry even harder. ' _I have to get a grip on myself.'_ I shake my head trying to make the feeling go away, the urge to cry does but the feeling of sorrow for hurting him remains. _'Ah, man I'm so screwed!'_

"I'm from North Carolina, I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle in Port Angles after my Mom and Dad drowned while we were on a white water rafting trip." He lifts head up and looks at me like I just made him the happiest man on earth because I shared that little piece of info about myself. And it made me feel better knowing that I'd made him happy. _'Ah, man am I so fucking screwed!'_

"I'm sorry about.." I hold my hand up and stop him from finishing that sentence.

"Don't, I've been apologized to enough." I reach out snatch my coke off the table and kill the rest of it, then smash the can between my hands. I swear if one more person tells me they're sorry about my parents, I'm gonna do more than smash a fucking can. I'm sick to death of hearing it!

"I'm sorry." I close my eyes and sigh. _'Shit!'_

"No Jacob, I'm sorry." I glance out toward his living room. "I guess you know what it's like." He turns to look at where I'm looking and says.

"Yeah, I do." He looks out at the living room a bit longer then looks back at me.

"Enough with the all this sadness bullshit. Tell me how you end up on the side of the road between Forks and LaPush?" I grin.

"This ought to be good!" He teases.

"It's not that funny of a story."

"Tell me anyway."

"I had a moment of weakness and let my aunt come into my room."

"Uh?" I giggle.

"She convinced me to drive out to Forks and attend the barbeque festival."

"Oh, well that doesn't tell me how you got out here."

"Well when I left the barbeque, I was so happy that I'd had a good time, that I sorta just veered off course." He laughs.

"Veered off course, honey you did more then veer off course." I shrug.

"What can I say I'm just good like that." He scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"Cocky too."

"Yep." He smirks.

"I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship." I lock eyes with him and smile slyly.

"Friendship? C'mon I know that's not what you want."

"Oh really? Then what do I want?" I lean forward and motion for him to do the same.

"You want to throw me down on this table and fuck me senseless." I lean back and grin, I know I have no verbal filter. His breathing picks up and he stands from his chair. He stalks toward me, like a wolf stalking it's prey. His eyes have turn black and I swear I hear a low growl rumble from deep inside his chest.

When he reaches me he grabs both my hands and pulls me out of the chair and ruffly smashes my body to his. He tosses my hair to the side, stares at my neck for a moment, then leans in and kisses it gently. He then whispers.

"Fucking you senseless does sound like a great idea." I gasp and try to push him away but he doesn't budge. He nips at my neck.

"Where do you think you're going?" I try to push him away again but he still doesn't let me go.

"Jacob please I was just fucking with you!" His arms loosen from around me and I quickly step back out of his reach. His black eyes bore into mine and I can see that he's fighting something, something wild, something primal. But truthfully even though I probably should be afraid, I'm not.

His hands curl into fist at his side as his body begins to shake. I back up without a thought, as soon as I do his eyes close and I can see the muscles strain in his jaw as he clenches his teeth. Minutes pass before his body stops shaking and his eyes open.

"I'm sorry." I swallow the lump in my throat.

"Don't sweat it."

"No I shouldn't have done that. It won't happen again." Why does that bother me? I mean I know I was only fooling about right now but that didn't mean I would mind bringing it back up in the near future.

"Why don't I show you were you'll be sleeping. The sooner the morning gets here the sooner you can be on your way." Talk about a 360 spin, whoa.

"Did I do something wrong?" He sighs.

"No, you've done everything right, it's me."

"I don't understand."

"I know you don't and I promise to tell you. But not now."

"Why not?" He smiles.

"I need to work some things out in my head first." I look at him skeptically. "I promise it won't be too long."

"Okay." He motions toward the living room.

"Would you like for me to show were you'll be sleeping, now?" I nod, then follow him back into the living room and down the hallway. We stop in front of the last door on the left, he opens it walks in and flips on the light. I follow him in.

"This is my room, don't worry the sheets are clean."

"Jacob I can't take your room, why don't I sleep on the couch." He shakes his head.

"Nope, you're going to sleep right here and I'm gonna take the couch."

"But."

"No buts except yours in the bed getting some sleep." I look at him like he's lost his damn mind. But I give in.

"Okay, fine but if you change your mind let me know." He smiles, then he steps around me back over to the door. He steps out into the hall and starts to pull the door closed behind him.

"Jacob wait." He stops and looks up at me. I walk over to him, stand on my tip toes and kiss him gently on the cheek, then pull away and smile.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." He mutters then turns and walks quickly away. I sigh and close the door. _'I am so fucking screwed!'_

* * *

 **NLYG**

 **The next morning**

 **Jacob:**

The smell of bacon frying and fresh coffee being brewed filters in and out of my senses bringing me out of a deep sleep and a pretty fucking awesome dream.

"Jake it's time to get up." My dads voice calls to me from somewhere in the distance.

"But I don't want to." I mumble back still half asleep. I can hear his chair roll closer, then wham I'm smacked hard in the back of my head.

"Jacob Black get your butt off that couch! You got some explaining to do!" I groan open one eyes and glance at the clock mounted on the wall in front of me. _'6:45! Shit!'_ I raise up and look at him.

"What did I do now?" He gives me a half smile and says.

"I don't know son, you tell me." He chuckles a bit then turn his chair around and disappears into the kitchen. I crawl to my feet with a yawn and stumble sleepily into the kitchen where he'd disappeared to. I freeze in step as soon as I enter the kitchen. The enticing aroma of Mangoes and chocolate bring back my memory's of last night. _'Oh shit it wasn't a dream! I met my imprint!'_ I thought I'd been dreaming about the black haired green eyed girl on the side of the road last night, but apparently I hadn't. Because there she was standing in front of our stove with her back to me, wearing one of my sweat shirts cracking eggs into a small hot pan.

I close and open my eyes several times making sure I'm not still asleep and as far as I can tell I'm not. I even pinch myself on the hand just to make double sure. _'Ouch, yeah I'm awake.'_

"Hey Billy how do you like your eggs?" She asks with her back still to me. His eyes light up and a mischievous smirks comes across his face.

"Over medium if you don't mind." I sigh I know what he's doing, he's testing her. Cooking eggs over medium is one of the hardest ways to cook eggs. You either get it too done or not done enough. That's why when we have eggs for breakfast he always cooks them himself. If Aleera can cook them the way her likes them, then in his book she can cook. And if she can cook then she was welcome in his home anytime.

I grin as she flips the eggs into the air and catches them then sits the pan back on the eye of the stove.

"Smart ass, cocky and now show off. You're a well rounded kinda of girl aren't you." She reaches over grabs a plate off the counter, slides the eggs onto it throws some bacon and toast on the side, turns around and places it front of my dad. She looks up at me with a beautiful smile and says.

"As I told you last night, you don't know the half of it." I chuckle, then walk over and grab a cup from the cabinet and pour me a cup of coffee. I then walk over and slide into the chair closest to wear she's standing and give her my best pout.

"Don't I get any breakfast?" She backs away from me and props herself against the counter. She crosses her arms and legs looks at my dad and says.

"What do you think Billy, should I feed him?" My dad smirks at me.

"I don't know, I did have to call for him to get up twice." My eyes go wide.

"C'mon that's not fair!" Dad chuckles.

"Oh, go ahead and fix him a plate Leera, I'm afraid if you don't he might waste away to nothing." She rolls her eyes.

"If you say so Billy.." She looks at me. "How do you want your eggs?"

"Scrambled."

"And how many would you like?" I grin.

"Oh about eight or nine."

"You've got to be kiddin' me." My dad laughs.

"Leera honey I'm afraid he's not. My son has a very healthy appetite."

"Well I be damned, alright nine scrambled eggs it is." Once her back is turned I nudge my dad with my foot. He looks up at me and I motion between him and her. I wanted to know when the hell he'd gotten so comfortable with her. He waves me off and mouths that he'd tell me later, then sticks a fork full of egg into his mouth. I swear his eyes fill with tears of happiness as he begins to chew. He swallows looks at me with a serious look and says.

"Marry her." Aleera giggles but doesn't turn around. Minutes later a plate filled to the brim with eggs, bacon and toast is placed in front of me.

"Enjoy." She says with a smile, then turns to my dad.

"Billy if you don't mind I'm gonna borrow your shower." He nods.

"Just bring it back when you're through." Aleera giggles bends down and kisses him on the cheek, then sashays out of the kitchen. As soon as she's out of sight, I reach over and pull my dads plate out of his reach.

"Okay old man spill. What's up with the first name bullshit?" He maneuvers his chair closer to me, reaches out and pulls his plate back over to him.

"You first." I get up from the table and walk over to the fridge.

"I met her last night, she was parked on the side of the road between here and Forks. I pulled over to help, she'd ran out if gas. I told her that the closest gas station was closed till morning, then brought her here." I fling open the fridge door and stare into it. _'Dammit what the hell did I come over here for?'_

"Why?" _'Oh yeah the jam.'_ I grab the jar out of the fridge, shut the door and walk back over to my seat.

"Jacob, answer me." I look up at him.

"What?" He huffs.

"Why did you bring her back here and not take her to a motel?" I stuff toast and bacon into my mouth till it's to full for me to talk and blubber out. "ehes mu impint." He shakes his head and sighs loudly.

"Chew your food then tell me." I chew my food as slow as I fucking can, I really wasn't ready to tell anyone about me imprinting. Finally after about three minutes I sallow down the last of the food.

"Now you wanna tell me what the hell is going on?" I sigh.

"She's my imprint." He stares at me for a long moment then reaches out and pats me on the back.

"Congratulations son!" I shrug his hand off.

"It's nothing to be happy about."

"Why not?"

"Bella." He sits back in his chair.

"Jacob I know you care for Bella but it's clear that she's chosen the Vampire, if she hadn't she wouldn't have run off to save him. You've been given a wonderful gift, don't throw it away by being foolish. Bella wasn't meant for you." I shove my plate out of the way and jump from the table. I storm out of the kitchen over to the couch grab my shirt off the end and pull it on. Then I stomp over to the door and pull my boots on. Once I have them on I throw open the front door push the screen door open with a bang and storm out letting the screen door shut with a slam

"Jacob wait, where are you going?"

"To get gas!"

"What about school!"

"I'll go after I've sent your new friend on her way!" I snap. The sooner I get her out of here the better. I'm hoping that if I keep my distance from her I'll be able to fight the imprint and finally break it, then Bella and I can be together. Once I'm able to get her away from the leech of course.

I go grab a gas can from the barn, then go chunk it into the back seat of the Rabbit, climb in and turn the started over, but it doesn't start. So I try again, still nothing. _'Fuck! Start you piece of crap!'_

I try one more time and this time it starts. I put it in drive and floor it, slinging rocks and dirt behind me as I speed off down the road. I keep the gas pedal pressed to the mat the entire way to the gas station and make it in record time. Once there I fill up the gas jug, pay for the gas then race back to her truck. I had only one goal in mind, get her as far away as possible.

I pull up in front of her truck, climb out of my car grab the jug from the back floorboard. I march over to her truck damn near tear the gas cap off and shove the nozzle of the jug into the gas tank. While I pour I look over the truck and I have to admit it's a beautiful truck. The midnight metallic blue paint is spotless and the chrome stepping bars are like mirrors. The windows are tinted so darkly, I don't think even with my enhanced vision I could see out of them. How the hell she's able to is a mystery. _Which is one more thing to love about her_ My wolf growls at me.

 _Yeah well you can go on and love her all you want! I love Bella, she's the one I want. Not some random pick out of the crowd!_ I snap back.

 _You can't fight this!_ He growls back.

 _Watch me!_

 _You'll fail._ I didn't say anything back. Fuck him, I'll show him. I'm gonna fight this imprint, I get to chose the woman I love and want to be with not some mystical bullshit. Finally the jug empties and I jerk the nozzle out of the hole causing a few drops of gas to spill onto my boot. I grumble to myself as I put the gas cap back on, as tight as I can fucking get it. _'Ha, lets see her get that off!'_ I slam the lid, then stroll back over to the Rabbit rather please with myself.

She would know that I was the cause of her having to pay someone to get that damn gas cap back off, she would think me an asshole and never want to see me again. I toss the gas jug in the trunk, I'd get it later. Then I climb in and speed off toward home. A pleased little smile graces my face, as I zoom down the road. The wolf had to do what ever the imprint wanted right? What if she never wants to me again, after she has to pay out the ass to have her truck fixed, she won't. And all of this will be a distant memory.

When I arrive back at the house Aleera and my dad are waiting for me, what other reason could either of them have to be standing outside. I barely get the car stopped before the passenger door opens and Aleera hops in. I just whip the car around and head back in the direction I'd just came from. She didn't say a word. I pull up behind her truck not bothering to kill the engine. I glance at her.

"I put enough in to get you home, it won't make it much further after that." She gatheres her things in her arms, opens the door and climbs out. Before she shuts the door she bends down and looks back in at me.

"Thanks for all your help." I grunt.

"Sure, sure." I don't say anything more, she stares at me for a second, shakes her head and says.

"Goodbye Jacob." She shuts the door and starts to walk toward the driver side of the truck. I watch her as she climbs in and shuts the door. The truck roars to life, then she eases off onto the road and starts to pull away. After a second she's rounded the curve and disappeared. And I can't bear it. _'Fuck!'_ I floor the gas pedal and speed off after her. Once I catch up to her I start blowing the horn like a mad man and riding her ass. Finally she starts to slow down, then pulls over onto the shoulder. I throw the car in park and jump out. I run over to the driver door and smack the glass indicating I want her to roll down the damn window. She glares at me but rolls it down.

"Jacob what the hell!? Are you trying to get me killed!?"

"I'm sorry but it was the only way to stop you." She rolls her eyes.

"Alright you've got me stopped, what do you want?"

"I want to apologize for my behavior last night and this morning. I'd like to make it up to you." She sucks her bottom lip into her mouth and begins to bite it. After a seconds she shakes her head.

"Apology excepted but I don't think it's a good idea for us to see each other after today, but thanks anyway." The window begins to rise.

"Wait, please!" The window stops half way up but doesn't go back down. "Just give me a second chance, please!?"

"Jacob.." I cut her off.

"Look we're., I mean my friends and I are having a bonfire on the beach Friday, I would really love it if you came. I really would like to try to make up for being an ass and prove I'm not a bad guy." She stares at me for a second, then closes her eyes, she takes in a deep breath holds it for a second or two then lets it out. Her eyes open and she smiles.

"Fine I'll come. What time should I be at your place?" I grin at her like a loon.

"Six!" She giggles.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you Friday."

"Okay see you then." I say then back away. She smiles and rolls up the window and starts to pull away, again. _'Dammit the gas cap!'_ This time I'm able to stop her before she can get onto the road. She cracks the window.

"What now?" I laugh.

"Sorry but I think I forgot to put the gas cap back in, just let me check it to be sure." She nods and I walk around to the side the gas tanks on open the little door and loosen the gas cap, so it would be able to be opened easily. When I'm done I walk back around and give her a nod.

"You're all set, I'll see you in a few days." She just smiles and waves and pulls away, this time for good.

 _'Fuck, what I've I done!'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello it's me again, just wanted to point out a couple things. I couldn't find Kim's last name, so I didn't put it, don't worry you'll understand when you get there. Also there's a part in here where Aleera escapes Jacob's grasp, I thought you may become confused after you read that because I never actually explain how she does it. Let me clear that up here she is not supernatural she's human, that is a country girl raised around boys all her life she knows how to escape! And that's about it. I also thought I'd mention that even though this story will follow Eclipse over into Breaking Dawn it will not follow it to a T. Things will be added and changed to fit my need. Thanks again for the reviews and please keep them coming just remember to be nice. Tips and suggestions are welcomed!**

* * *

 **Never let you go. Chapter two.**

 **The bonfire.**

* * *

 **Jacob:**

 **Two hours before the bonfire.**

" _Billy this is Sam, Jake around?"_

" _No, he hasn't made it home from school yet, but I'd be happy to take a message for him."_ I huff and turn to walk away. I guess I could have alerted my dad I was in fact here but I really didn't want to talk to Sam. Whatever he wanted could wait. I had better things to do, I only had two hours left before I told Aleera everything and I wanted to be ready. I've been trying since Monday to figure out how to tell her what I am and what she is to me. And I've got nothing. How the hell do you tell a person you've only met once, that you turn into a big ass wolf and that she's your forever. It's not so easy, there's not one damn scenario that I've thought of where she doesn't run off in terror and never want to see me again. Yeah I know what you're thinking but I have a right to change my mind

" _No Billy it's you who I want to speak with. I was just making sure he was out."_ I stop, it seems hanging around and eavesdropping is a good idea after all.

" _I'm listening."_ There's a long pause on Sam's end, then a heavy sigh.

" _Bella's home, she's been home since Tuesday and the Cullens are with her. I'm sorry Billy I just found out, the doctor called and said that they were back to stay."_ Sonofabitch! _'Why couldn't she just let the parasite fucking die!'_ I don't listen to the rest of the conversation, I didn't need to no matter what else Sam had to say it couldn't be worse than what I'd already heard. I run toward the trees as soon as I clear them, I burst threw my school clothes and run off toward Bella's house. I may have decided to give this imprint thing a chance but that didn't mean I was going to stop caring about Bella. I have to do everything I can to stop her from giving her life for that damn bloodsucker.

I don't even make it a mile before Sam's alpha voice comes booming into my head.

 _Jacob stop!-S_

 _Dammit Sam I have to see her!-J_

 _I know Jake but now's not the best time, you're angry and.-S_

 _Damn right I'm angry!-J_

 _Jake all I'm asking is you give it a little time.-S_ I sigh.

 _I can't Sam, I can't give what I don't have.-J_ He growls.

 _What the hell does that mean!?-S_ I plop down on my stomach and huff, causing a little cloud of dust to float out into the breeze.

 _Nothing, never mind. I'll do as you ask and stay away for now.-J_

 _Are you alright? You know you can talk to me, if you need to. I'm always here to listen.-S_ I snort.

 _Thanks but I'm good.-J_

 _Well if you change your mind, you know where to find me. I'll see you later, I have to get back and help Emily get things ready for the bonfire-S_ I feel a shimmer and then I'm all alone inside my head again. But it doesn't take long before Aleera's there with me. I've tried to keep her out of my head but it's been no use. All I can think about is green eyes, black hair and long skyscraper legs that seemed to go on forever before finally ending at a perfect plump ass, prance around my kitchen, in my sweat shirt.

 _Hot, damn!-Q_

 _Shit! Why the hell didn't you say something, Quil!-J_

 _Sorry man, I thought you knew I was here but._ He laughs. _I can see why you didn't!-Q_

 _Leave!-J_

 _Aw c'mon I'm just messing!-Q_

 _Yeah well leave anyway!-J_

 _Sorry can't I'm patrolling, still got another hour. So it's either you phase out or you're stuck with me.-Q_

 _Fine, I'll see you later.-J_

 _Jacob hold up!-Q_

 _Yeah?-J_

 _I got two question's.-Q_

 _What!?-J_

 _Who is she and why the hell is she in your sweat shirt!?-Q_

 _Nobody and it's none of you damn business!-J_ He snorts.

 _The way you were drooling over her ass, she didn't seem like nobody! So who is she!?-Q_

 _Quil I'm warning you, fuck off!-J_

 _What the hell's crawled up your ass!-Q_ I sigh.

 _Bella's back. And the leech is with her.-J_

 _Oh.-Q_

 _That's not all, the girl you just saw?-J_

 _Yeah?-Q_

 _She's my imprint.-J_

 _Oh, shit! Well congrats, I'm happy for you!-Q_

 _Happy for him, for what?-E_

 _Dammit! What's up with you two not announcing yourselves!-J_

 _Sorry Jake just assumed you knew, you know with the whole feeling us phase in and all.-E_ Quil laughs.

 _He's a bit distracted he met his imprint!-Q_

 _Fuck Quil, I'm going to kill you!-J_

 _Jake that's great!-E_

 _No it's not! Why are you phased in anyway?-J_ I snarl at both of them.

 _I wanted to talk to Quil and It's not?-E_

 _No! Yes! Fuck I don't know! I'm being pulled part I still love Bella but this imprint shit is harder to fight then I thought!-J_

 _What are you going to do?-Q_ I rise to my feet and begin to trot back toward the house.

 _I'm not sure.-J_

 _Well if I were you, I'd take the smoking hot chick that was kind enough to cook you breakfast and wear your sweat shirt, with nothing else on!-Q_

 _You brought her home!?-E_ The back of the house comes into view threw the tree line and I speed up.

 _I'm home guys I'll catch you later!-J_ I phase out before either one of them could say anything and walk in through the back door. Dad's sitting at the kitchen table when I walk in and he quickly adverts his eyes. I step inside the laundry room and grab a pair of pants with holes in the knees and a black t-shirt.

"Busted out of your clothes again, I see." I laugh and pull my pants on and walk back out into the kitchen while pulling my shirt over my head.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He waves me off.

"It's to be expected from time to time." I nod and then go grab a coke from the fridge.

"Jake we need to talk." I shake my head.

"No we don't, I already know." He gives me a puzzled look and I smirk. "I wasn't as far away as you thought I was." He sighs sadly.

"Jake I'm sorry." I shrug.

"I was angry at first, kinda still am but a lot's changed since Bella ran off to save the leech."

'"Does this..?" He cuts himself off and just stares at me instead. I smile.

"Go ahead old man, finish what you were about to ask."

"Does this mean you're going to accept the imprint?" I look out the window and think about his question. I've been battling all week, trying to get her out of my head but the harder I fight the pull to her, the worse it gets and I don't think I can fight anymore. Hell I'm not even sure if I want to.

"I was going to, before I heard that Bella was back with the leech."

"Are you going to let that stop you?"

"To be honest dad, I don't know. I still have feelings for Bella, but Aleera's always in my head now. She's all I seem to able to think about." He motions for me to come forward, I sit my coke down and go kneel over in front of him. He reaches out, lays his hand on my shoulder and smiles.

"Son, I know that being a wolf isn't easy, but it doesn't have to be hard either. Bella is a great girl, not a good judge when comes to guys but she's still a wonderful person and in any other life I would have been proud to call her daughter but it was not meant to be. Aleera is the one meant for you, she is a gift sent to you by the great wolf spirit for all the good you've done and will do. Accept her with honor, I promise you won't regret it."

"What if she doesn't want me? I mean what if she can't handle what I am?" He laughs.

"I don't think you'll need to worry about that!" He picks a leaf from my hair, hands it to me, then turns his chair around and wheels himself out of the kitchen. He starts laughing again as he rolls out of the kitchen into the living room.

"Hey what's so funny!?" I call after him.

"Nothing, don't you have a bonfire to get ready for!?" I look at the clock on the stove and it reads 5:30pm. _'Oh, shit'!_ I rush from the kitchen and straight for the shower. I wash my hair first making sure I have all the leaves and dirt out before I wash my body. Once done I grab a towel off the towel rack wrapped it around my waist and rush to my room. I dry off, toss the towel on the bed then slip on a pair of cotton black boxers and the only pair of jeans I have left with no holes. Just as I grab me a t-shirt to put on, there's a knock at the door.

"Coming!" My dad calls to the person on the other side of the door. A moment later, I hear the door click open.

"Hey Billy, sorry I'm early." I close my eyes, I'd know that voice anywhere, it's been haunting me for a fucking week.

"Nonsense, you get you butt on in here and have a seat Jake should be ready shortly."

"Thank you." I take in a deep breath to calm my nerves, finish pulling on my shirt and slip quietly out the bedroom door. The smell of chocolate and mangos assault my senses as soon as I step out, damn near bringing me to my knees. ' _Fuck, that's intoxicating!'_ I reach out and grip the door frame with every ounce of strength I've got to keep from bolting into the living room, tossing her over my shoulder and bringing her back here to have my way with her. I take in a couple of deep breaths to try and calm myself but it doesn't work. With every breath I take her scent hits me more and more. _'Fuck! Okay I gotta get a grip or I'm gonna do something I'll regret!'_

Minutes tick by as I fight to calm not only myself but my wolf. Little side note, that shit ain't easy. Finally I'm able to get control of myself and I walk silently to the end of the hall and stop just out of their sight. I peek around the wall and all the blood rushes from my head straight to my dick. _'All that time trying to gain control and it just flew out the fucking window!'_ She has on the tightest fucking pair of blue jeans I ever fucking seen, a white spaghetti strap Jaws tank which is see threw, I can see the damn strapless black lace bra she has on under it and a pair of suede, low heel knee high boots. Her curly black hair is now straight, with blue tips that tickle the top of her ass. _'Fuck!'_

"Aleera dear aren't you cold?" Dad asks. She smiles.

"No, sir but if I do get cold I have a coat in the truck."

"Alright just remember to take it down to the beach with you."

"Yes, sir." I smile. Well at least I can say my imprint is respectful. My dad motions over to the sofa, she smiles and steps over to the couch and takes a seat sideways on it. When she sits down she bundles her hair up and places all of it over her left shoulder, revealing a tat that takes up most of her right shoulder. My eyes zero in on it and my mouth drops open. The tattoo is of a silver wolf howling at a full moon rising out of the trees and the moon has the face of a russet colored wolf like mine, in it. _'Well I be dammed. Hook, line and sinker.'_

 _Told you so._ My wolf says in a victorious voice. I sigh, I hate it when the bastard's right. I take a second longer to admire the art and the tattoo, then step out of my hiding place.

"I thought I heard you." Her head quickly spins around and her forest green eyes light up when she sees me. _'Dammit! I really hate it when my damn wolf is right!'_ I glace at the clock on the wall and grin at her

"A little early aren't you, it's only fifteen till six."

"Yep, I needed to get out of that damn house, before I committed murder." I smirk.

"Sure you haven't already and just showed up here early, needing an alibi?" She smirks right back.

"Possibly." Dad shakes his head and mumbles so only I can hear. "She's definitely meant for you." I ignore him.

"An alibi will cost you, Ms. Price." She quirks an eyebrow.

"What type of payment did you have in mind, Mr. Black?" I give her a half smile.

"Oh, I bet I could think of something." Her eyes rake over my body and I can see the shiver of delight that runs threw hers

"I bet you could." My dad's throat clears.

"Leera dear, I know my son's a catch, but could you please refrain from eye raping him in front of me." _'No he didn't!'_ I groan, I thought as chief of the tribe he had a better verbal filter. Aleera goes into a fit of laughter and falls backward on the couch. I shake my head and walk around to the other side of the couch and stand over my laughing mate. I look at my dad and mouth to him, that I'd deal with him later, then bend down grab Aleera around her waist and toss her over my shoulder.

"So you think that's funny?" I ask on my way over to put on my shoes. She takes in a couple of deep breaths and calms herself enough to choke out.

"No, I think it's fucking hilarious!" I grin to myself.

"Honey if you thought that was funny, you're going to love this!" I carry her out of the house still on my shoulder. "Later dad!" I yell back.

"Bye Billy!" Aleera giggles out.

"Be good you two!" He calls back and closes the door behind us. I walk at a normal pace down the path to First Beach, I'm not in that big of a hurry to put her down.

"Jacob as much as I'm loving the view, I'm getting' a little woozy headed from all the blood rushing to my head. Can you put me down?" I flip her back over my shoulder and with a quick spin have her bridal style in my arms.

"Not exactly what I had in mind." I shrug and smile.

"Sorry, but I'm not putting you down till we get to First Beach."

"Why?"

"You're going swimming my dear." Her eyes light up with mischief and she grins cockily.

"Oh really? Who says?" I grin.

"I says, that's who."

"Well Mr. Black I think.." With an humph she pushes off my shoulders and flips herself backwards out my arms and lands perfectly on her feet. "You're gonna have I problem with that." _'How'd she do that? I'm absolutely sure I had a good grip on her.'_

"How the hell did you do that!?"

"Catch me and I might tell you." She says with a giggles and sprints off down the path. Oh yeah she's defiantly meant for me. I wait another minute giving her time to pull ahead, then take off down the path after her. After a minute or two of running I still haven't caught up to her, I reach the beach and she's nowhere to be seen. At first panic rises up in me, thinking someone or some thing has taken her, then I remember where we are and that I would have known if danger was around so I relax close my eyes and inhale deeply. Her intoxicating scent wraps around me like a warm cocoon and I exhale in a pleasurable sigh. I open my eyes and turn in the direction her scent's coming from. I can see the top of her head and knees just over an old tree log about thirty feet away. I grin, then drop to my hands and knees and crawl over to the log. I creep right up behind her and lean over the log just enough to reach her ear and whisper.

"Boo." She jumps up with a giggling scream and starts to run off again. But this time I don't wait and lunge up over the log and grab her around the waist.

"Gotcha!" She squeals and starts to laugh.

"Okay, you caught me let me go!" I lift her off her feet and turn toward the water.

"Nope!" She starts squirming and fighting to get free but I pull her closer to me and hold her a little tighter and I start to walk down to the water.

"I'm sorry I laughed, please put me down!" She giggles out.

"I will, once I get to the water."

"Jacob these are two hundred dollar boots!" That stops me. I put her back down and look at her like she's crazy.

"You paid two hundred dollars for boots?" She looks up at me with a smirk, then turns and runs off down the beach in the direction of the bonfire. _'Why that little, she tricked me!'_ I chuckle to myself and run after her. I catch up to her with little effort, once I'm close enough to touch I grab her by the upper arm and bring her to a stop.

"That wasn't very nice honey." I say as I spin her to me and smirk down at her. She smirks right back.

"And you throwing me into the ocean is?"

"No but it would have been funny."

"Only to you." I raise an eyebrow and give her a half smile. She huffs and rolls her eyes.

"It was funny, I laugh when somethings funny." I pick her up.

"So do I."

"Okay, I get it!" I put her feet back on the sand but don't let go. She looks up at me with those hypnotizing green eyes and I feel like Alice tumbling down the rabbit hole into a wonderland of my wildest dreams come true, that I couldn't wait to explore. Leaning my face to hers I plunge my tongue into her mouth and before she can resist kiss her deeply. The taste of Mangos and chocolate set my body alight and..

"We can see you. But please don't let that stop you, it's just starting to get good." I break the kiss and turn my head to look at whoever it was that said that and see that we're a lot closer to the fire than I'd thought. Quil is grinning at me and the others including Emily and Kim are laughing their asses off. I let out a groan and hang my head, I swear that s-o-b was born to be a nuisance. I look back at Aleera.

"I'm so sorry." She giggles.

"I think I'm going to like your friends." I smile, that was good to hear.

"Well come on and I'll introduce you." I take her hand in mine and lead her over to the others and take a seat on one of the logs that had been set up around the fire, pulling her down into my lap, she quirks an eyebrow at me but I shrug and start introducing the pack.

"The loudmouth that interrupted us is Quil Ateara and the one sitting next to him is Embry Call. The pipsqueak next to Embry is Seth Clearwater."

"Hey I'm no pipsqueak!" I chuckle then point over to the log next to theirs. "That's Sam Uley and his fiance Emily Young next to them are Jared Cameron and his girlfriend Kim." I look to Sam. "Where are Paul and Leah?"

"They'll be here soon, they had some things to take care of. Mind if I speak to you alone for just a minute?" He doesn't wait for a response, he gets up and starts to walk off down the beach. I carefully lift Aleera off my lap and place her down where I had had just been sitting.

"I'll be right back." She smiles.

"I think I'll be okay." I roll my eyes and kiss her quickly then turn around and jog after Sam. I catch up to him and fall instep beside him, we walk for another minute or two before he stops, turns to me pats me on the back and grins.

"Congratulations." I look at him puzzled.

"For what?"

"Don't play dumb, Jake. Only an imprinted wolf could loose track of his surroundings." I sigh.

"I haven' told her yet."

"Why not?"

"Sam she doesn't even know how old I am, how the hell I'm I suppose to tell her she's my soul mate." He sighs

"Not easily believe me but it's best not to wait and don't beat around the bush just come right out and tell her, then show her you're telling the truth. But I think I'd tell her how old you are first." I sigh.

"Fine but if she runs away I'm blaming you." He chuckles.

"I promise Jake, that if she does, she'll be back." I nod and we turn to walk back to the fire. During the very short walk I decide he's right, that it's best to just get it out of the way, like ripping off a band-aid. When we get back Kim and Emily have moved over to sit next to Aleera and they're fawning over her tattoo. I snort, it would have to be my imprint that corrupts them. But to be honest I love it.

I walk toward them and as soon as the girls see that I'm back they stand to move but I wave them back down. Aleera seeming to know something's wrong stops smiling and watches my every move as I come to a stop just a few feet from her. She looks up at me.

"What's wrong?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

"I'm listening."

"Aleera I just turned sixteen a few mouths ago."

"No way, ya sure as hell don't look sixteen!" I close the remaining distance between us and kneel down in front of her.

"There's a reason for that. Do you remember the first night we met and you ask me if you had done something wrong.?"

"Yeah you told me it was you and that you just needed to work some things out but when you did you'd tell me why you pulled a 360 on me."

"Yeah, well I'm ready to tell you." She nods but doesn't speak. "Aleera, my friends and I are." I hesitate and look over to Sam standing where I'd left him, he gives me a nod and a reassuring smile. I look back to Aleera and she's looking at me like I've grown a second head. I sigh and reach out and take her hands in mine.

"Please don't freak out." She rolls her eyes.

"Spit it out already." _'Alright Jake, you can do this.'_

"Honey my friends and I are shape shifters, we turn into really big wolves." She stares at me for a few moments then burst out laughing. When she realizes none of us are laughing she stops and looks around at the pack then back to me.

"You're being serious!?" I nod. "Bullshit, werewolves don't exist!"

"Shape shifter." I correct her.

"Same damn thing, either way they're not real and this isn't funny anymore. All of you are crazy, I'm out of here!" She stands and walks off.

"Aleera wait, it's true and I can prove it!"

* * *

 **Aleera:**

"Then prove it!" I'm not sure if I should be amused or disgusted. Here I thought I'd met a decent guy and he turns out to be fucking coo-coo for cocoa puffs.

Jake moves away from the fire and kicks off his boots. Once they're off he take off his pants, then shirt and lays them on top of his boots. He looks to me, then with an inhumanely snarl the beautiful guy before me disappears and a huge fucking russet wolf takes his place. It lands softly on it's front paws and shakes out it's fur.

"Fuck me!" I yell and back up a step or two. A whimper comes form the wolf, then he lays down on the sand. I stare at him not blinking, with my mouth agape. _'This can't be possible, I'm dreaming that's it I'll just close my eyes and when I open them I'll be back in Port Angeles.'_ I close my eyes and count to ten. I crack one eye and sigh. Didn't work, I'm still in the damn twilight zone. _'Okay, plan B. Wonder if he'll let me touch him?'_

I take a few steps toward him and stop, then take a few more and stop. I continue this pattern till I'm but mere inches from him. I figure if he was gonna attack me he'd done it before I was able to get this close. I squat down in front of him and reach out to touch him but stop short and pull my hand back. Letting out a soft whine he nudges my hand with his snout. With no doubt left, I reach out and begin to scratch him behind his left ear. His fur is so soft, it feels almost like silk running threw my fingers. I look into his big lupine eyes, smile and whisper.

"You're beautiful." Then without even thinking I bend down and kiss him on the nose.

"Did she just kiss him on the nose?" Sam leans over and asks Jared, I giggle and climb to my feet.

"Yes I kissed him on the nose, was I not suppose to?" Sam shakes his head.

"It's not that, it's just you don't seem afraid of the wolf."

"Why should I be, he won't hurt me." I turn back to Jacob "Will you?" He shakes his large head.

"I didn't think you would, but why are you telling me this? I'm sure you don't go around telling everybody a secret of this magnitude, so why me?" The wolf jumps up grabs the pair of pants in his mouth and runs off toward the trees. Moments later Jacob comes back with his pants on but not fastened, they hang low on his hips, showing off his very defined V and a mouth watering eight pack. My eyes roam every damn inch of him as he walks back to me. Oh hell yeah, I'm definitely in trouble! He walks right up to me, takes my hand and leads me back over to the log we had been sitting at before he dropped the bomb. He sits but instead of pulling me into his lap like before he pulls me down beside him and turns his body to me.

"There's this thing us wolves do, called imprinting. It's how we find our mates, one look into her eyes and she becomes our whole world."

"Okay, that still doesn't tell me why you're tellin' me all this." He smiles.

"Think about, honey. I'm sure you'll get it." His dark eyes stare into mine and it feels like he's staring into my soul. The same feelings of love and happiness over come me just like the night we met and it finally clicks just exactly what he's saying.

"Me?" He nods.

"Are you okay with all of this?" I think about it for a sec. I'm I really okay with being the soul mate of a werewolf? Hell yes! I grin happily at him and throw myself around him.

"Well I guess that answers that question." I hear one of the guys laugh out. Jacob pulls me away from him just enough to be able to look at me.

"You're really okay with all of this?" I grin happily.

"Hell yeah, I done went and landed me a werewolf! I think this is fucking awesome! But I do have one question."

"What is it?" I spin around and lay against his chest his arms wrap around me and I sigh in containment. I'm so happy that this wasn't a dream. I look over to Sam.

"How did all of you become wolves?" I'm not sure why I asked him and not Jake but something told me that I should. Sam clears his throat.

"We were born this way but the wolf gene laid dormant until a coven of animal drinking vampires moved to Forks." I jerk my head back to look at Jake.

"No, shit!?" He laughs.

"It's true."

"Oh, wow! So vampires are real too."

"Yeah but don't let the bullshit you've seen in the movies fool you, they're nothing like that." Quil pipes in.

"So what are they like?" I ask.

"They're very fast, they have super strength, they're as hard as stone and they don't burn in daylight, they sparkle like disco balls." Quil laughs out.

"Bullshit! What about crosses and holy water." They all shakes their heads no. "Garlic?" Again with the no. "Can I meet them?" Jacob growls behind me and his grip around my waist becomes a little tighter. I lean back and look up at him

"Is that a no?" His grip loosen and he leans down and kisses me on the top of my head.

"Afraid so honey."

"But why? Sam said they only drink from animals, so wouldn't I be safe?"

"All vampires are dangerous." I pout.

"But if you're there I'd be okay, I really want to meet the vampires." Jake smiles and kisses my poked out lip.

"Nope and you're not missing anything, honey." He says and hugs me closely back to him.

"Not the point! I still want to meet them!" He growls, lifts me off him and climbs to his feet.

"Why!?" He damn near screams in my face.

"Because I want to see what they look like for myself!"

"Well you can't!" This time I step to him and snap back.

"Says who, you!? If I want to meet the vampires, then I'm gonna meet the fucking vampires! With or without you, but I'd prefer it to be with you!" He begins to shake, then turns and runs off. Leaving me standing alone with a pack of wolves that I barely know and feeling a lot more pissed off than I actually should be. _'Well Damn.'_ I turn around and look sheepishly at the others.

"I'm sorry I ruined your party, I think I should be going now." I turn around and walk away.

"Wait, please." One of them calls to me but I ignore them and keep walking. I only make it a few steps before I'm stopped by a warm hand grabbing me by the arm. I react on instinct and turn around with my fist balled ready to strike, whoever it is that has me.

"I wouldn't do that, not unless you want a broken hand." Embry says while grinning at me. I put me fist down.

"Yeah well it would have made me feel better." He laughs.

"I doubt that." I look at him, then his hand on my arm, then back to him.

"Mind letting me go?" He quickly lets go and stuffs his hands in his pockets. "Why did you stop me?"

"Because Jacob will be upset if you leave before he gets back." I shrug.

"So he shouldn't have run off, I mean really is it so bad that I want to meet something that's suppose to be fucking fictional!"

"No, I guess not but please try to understand Jacob hates the leeches more than any of us and he feels very protective over you"

"Why does he hate them?" He sighs.

"That's not for me to say." I groan and walk back over to the fire. I plop my ass back down and smile.

"Well I'm back." Quil grins.

"Did you have a nice trip?" I smirk.

"Why yes I did."

"Oh no! Not another smart ass!" Jared says and hangs his head. I giggle, I'm really starting to love it here, now if only my wolf would come back. I didn't mean to upset him, okay maybe I did. I don't see the harm in wanting to meet the vampires, Sam did say they didn't drink from humans. Just because he has issues with them doesn't make them automatically dangerous and as long as he's with me, there shouldn't be a problem. At least I wouldn't think there would be but then again with my luck it might.

* * *

 **Sam:**

While we wait for Jacob to return, we get to know Aleera better and I can tell right off the bat she has an attitude and that she doesn't take shit from nobody. And that's just what Jake needs but I do worry. Being an imprint she's a member of this pack, she's family. And call it crazy but I already feel protective over her and I'm afraid he might do something he can't take back. Jake is still very temperamental and with Aleera's attitude, they may clash and she could get hurt. I look over at Emily and sigh low enough not to be heard. I'm the poster boy for when it comes to hurting your mate so I know it's the worst feeling in the world knowing you hurt her and can't take it back.

"I call bullshit on that, there's noway you can hit me from that far, while I'm moving!" Quil hollers out bringing me out of my thoughts. I focus back in on what's going on around me and he and Aleera are staring each other down, both smirking. I clear my throat, getting everyone's attention.

"What's the problem." Jared snickers beside me.

"There's no problem Sam. Quil doesn't think that Aleera can hit a moving target from five hundred yards." I quirk an eyebrow and look over at Quil.

"What?" He asks. I shake my head and grin.

"Nothing but when she puts a hole in your ass, don't come crying to me." He rolls his eyes.

"I'm not worried cause I don't believe she can do it, especially if she's shooting at one of us."

"Why because I'm a girl!?" Aleera snaps. He snickers.

"No that's not it at all, I just don't think your little ass can hold a gun without toppling over!" Aleera smiles coolly reaches in her pocket, pulls out a twenty and slams it down on the sand in front of her.

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is, Ateara!"

"I'll take that bet, sweetheart." Aleera turns toward the sound of the voice and glares out into the dark.

"Aw, hell." I groan.

"What's wrong Sam, don't want the little pale face to proven a liar?" Paul says as he walks out of the shadows drops two tens in front of Aleera, then walks over to me.

"Where's Leah?"

"She decided to go home, who's the chick?" Before I can say anything Aleera rises to her feet, walks over with her hand out and says with a smile

"Hi, I'm Aleera and I'll be the pale face shootin; your furry ass from five hundred yards just as soon as I walk to my truck!" Laughter rings out around us. Paul snarls and spins to face her

"I wasn't talking to you pale..." His words die in his throat and he freezes. I look between the two and Aleera seems to be lost in Paul just as he seems to be lost in her. _'Oh, shit!'_ I know that damn look anywhere, I've had that look.

"Did he just imprint on her." Emily leans up and whispers in my ear. I look down at her and nod.

"Holy shit! Sam are you serious!?" Jared bellows out. I don't have to answer him Paul does it for me, by reaching out and taking Aleera by the waist and crushing his lips to hers.

"Ah hell, Jacob's not going to like this one little bit!" Seth snickers out. At the mention of Jake's name Paul pulls away from Aleera, pushes her behind him and glares my way.

"What's he talking about Sam?"

"Hey you know you can ask me, I just might know the answer!" Aleera says sarcastically as she steps out from behind him. I smile to myself, I really do think Jacob and Paul have there work cut out for them. He spins to face her and the scowl on his face instantly disappears. Yep, he definitely imprinted. She smirks.

"Jacob's going to be pissed because you just kissed his.." She looks at me. "What did he call it?" I smile.

"Imprint." Paul looks at me and a low growl parts his lips.

"That's impossible I just imprinted on her!" Aleera gasps glares my way and grizzle out

"He's fuckin' kiddin', right!?" I shake my head and smirk.

"I'm afraid not, your part of a double imprint, little sister." She smiles.

"Little sister?"

"Yeah you're pack now that makes you our sister." Seth says with a cheeky grin.

"That's great but can we get back to me imprinting on Black's imprint!' Paul snaps. I roll my eyes, this is why I wish I wasn't alpha sometimes.

"Paul I'm not sure what to tell you. As far as I know there's never been a double imprinting before, we'll have to ask the elders if they know anything. But until then all of us need to keep quite about this, Jacob doesn't need to know until we find out more about this."

"Are you telling me to stay away from my mate!?" I nod.

"For now."

"No." He says darkly

"Paul you have to!" Aleera snaps back. He turns and glares at her.

"Why!?" She huffs and reaches out to take his hand.

"Because I'm asking you to. I don't know Sam's reasoning but if he says we need to keep this from Jacob then as much as I don't like it, that's what we do." He stares at her in disbelief for a moment, then with a snarl turns and runs off back into the dark he'd appeared from just minutes earlier. Aleera drops to her knees as soon as he disappears, clutching her chest and lets a little yelp of pain.

Emily quickly stands and goes to her. She wraps hers arms around Aleera's shoulders and helps her to stand, then leads her over to sit between her and I. Aleera looks up at Emily with tears in her eyes.

"I can feel his pain and it's almost too much to bare." Emily looks at her sympathetically.

"It's part of the imprint, dear. You can feel each other."

"This damn bad!?" Emily looks at me and I shrug I didn't know what to say, it's true that we can feel our imprints and they can feel us but nothing like this. Aleera notices the way Emily and I look at each other.

"What?"

"Um, well what Emily said is true but it's never been like what you're describing."

"Oh, great. I'm defective." Everyone laughs at her statement, I sigh.

"You're not defective."

"I didn't react like this when Jacob left."

"Don't take this as truth, but I'm guessing this has something to do with the double imprint. It's made the connection between you and them stronger." She wipes at her eyes and staggers to her feet.

"I can't deal with this right now, I need to go home." She mumbles as sways a bit. All of us jump to our feet to steady her, but Embry gets to her first. She looks up at him.

"Thanks."

"Anytime. Leera I think you need to stay here, you don't seem steady enough to drive." She shakes her head.

"I'm fine." She takes a step or two and starts to collapse but Embry's there to catch her, he swoops her up in his arms, she thrashes around a moment then goes limp. He turns to me.

"Sam what's happening!?"

"I don't know but lets take her back to my place, we can put her in the quest room." He nods. I turn back to Emily and take her hand and we hurry to my truck. I open the driver door and usher Emily gently in. Embry crawls in the other side with Aleera still in his arms. Quil and Seth jump on the back. I look back to Jared who's comforting a shaken Kim.

"After you get her home meet us back at my place." Kim shakes her head.

"No, I'm coming." A loud mournful howl rings out through the forest. Jared and I look at each other.

"Jake's on his way." I nod.

"Just meet us there." I throw the truck in drive and speed off toward my place. I glance quickly over at Embry.

"How's she doing?"

"She's still trembling slightly but she's breathing okay. Sam what the hell are we going to tell Jacob?"

"I wish I knew, Em." I really wish I knew

* * *

.

 **Hope everyone enjoyed that chapter. Chapter three will be up soon! Please remember to review and until next time have a blessed day! :))))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello it's me again. I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews and to keep them coming. Tips and pointers are welcomed, just remember to be nice! :) Also there's a part in this chapter I had difficulty writing, you'll know when ya see it. I apologize ahead of time if it seems a little wonky. If there's a better way please share. I hope every one enjoys this chapter and remember to review, thanks! :)**

* * *

 **Never let you go**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The night of the bonfire continued.**

 **Paul:**

Patrol so far had been uneventful and boring. Not a trace of leech, except for an old scent trail that belonged to the red head and it had faded drastically in the last week. It's a shame too, I've been itching for a good fight. The last vamp we killed didn't put up much of one and it was over to quickly for my taste.

 _Awe, poor baby. If the red head or any other parasite shows up, I promise to sit back and watch!-L_ I roll my eyes.

 _Isn't there someone else you can go annoy?-P_

 _Plenty, but until our patrol is over I'm going to annoy you.-L_ Great, how much longer do we have again?

 _Fifteen minutes-L_

 _Just because you can read my thoughts doesn't mean you have to comment all the time! -P_ I snap. I really fucking hate the pack mind. Especially when I have to patrol with Leah she makes it even more of a bitch then it already is. I speed up trying to leave her behind. But with her being the fastest in the pack she has no trouble keeping up.

 _So you going to the bonfire when we're done?-L_ I look over her way.

 _Yeah, aren't you?-P_ She shakes her head from side to side.

 _No, it's not mandatory so I'm just gonna head home-L_

 _You know the only reason Sam let us off of patrol early was so we could all go to the bonfire.-P_

 _I don't care I'm not going!-L_

 _Okay, what do you want me to tell Sam?-P_

 _I really don't give a rats ass!-L_ Whatever, I don't really give a shit anyway. I bust a u-turn and head back toward La Push. I knew we were suppose to search another mile but a mile wouldn't matter and I was ready to get this damn patrol over with. Sam and I really need to have a talk about him sticking me with Ms. Personality over there

Leah follows me until we reach the edge of were the trees meet the beach. about a half mile from where the bonfire is going on. She brakes away and heads off toward her house. Once she's out of sight I shift out of my wolf form and pull on the cut off jeans I had tied around my leg. Then head off to the fire.

A soft breeze begins to whirl around me as I stroll casually down the beach, bringing with it the most inciting aroma of mangos and chocolate. I come to a stop and sniff the air trying to locate the smell, I do and It's coming from the direction of the bonfire. I grin, whatever Emily had cooked smells delicious and I can't wait to sink my teeth into it. I pick up my pace, trying to make it to the source of the smell before those greedy assholes eat it all. As I get closer Quil's booming laughter interrupts the quite of the night.

"I don't believe it!" A female voice I'd never heard before chimes back.

"I swear, my dad used to take me huntin' all the time! I'm a dead shot!" Her voice sounds like music to my ears and the wolf inside me begins to stir. I creep closer remaining in the shadows, trying to get a better look at the new comer but because the way the logs are arranged I can't get a good look. Whoever she is, is being blocked by Embry's large frame.

"What's your best shot?" Jared asks her with a grin.

"Five hundred yards and I did it while the target was on the move."

"I call bullshit on that, there's noway you can hit me form that far, while I'm moving!" I have to agree with him that's a pretty fucking amazing shot and most men can't even do that, I doubt a girl would be able to.

"What's the problem?" I hear Sam ask. I snicker to myself, way to pay attention alpha.

"There's no problem Sam. Quil doesn't think that Aleera can hit a moving target from five hundred yards." Jared laughs out. Sam glances at Quil and a little laugh escapes him.

"What?" Quil bellows. Sam shakes his head and grins at him

"Nothing, but when she puts a hole in your ass don't come crying to me!"

"I'm not worried cause I don't believe she can do it, especially if she's shooting at one of us!"

"Why because I'm a girl!?" Aleera snaps back.

"No that's not it at all. I just don't think your little ass can hold a gun without toppling over!" I groan to myself. He's such a chicken shit, he should have said yes. What's he worst she can do, shoot him? A small growl comes from the girl and seconds later a head of long black hair that shone in the fire light shoots out past Embry and a lightly tanned hand comes slamming down onto the sand holding a twenty dollar bill

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is, Ateara!" _'What the hell, when did the res become a free for all!_ ' I swear these fuckers will let anybody in. Doesn't matter, I'm about to see to it she doesn't want to come back. It just so happens I have two tens and I was about to double it.

"I'll take that bet sweetheart." She leans back past Embry and glares out into the dark toward me.

"Aw hell." Sam groans.

"What's wrong Sam? Don't want the little pale face to be proven a liar?" I snark as I stroll out of the shadows and walk over to were the girl is sitting drop the two tens in front of her, then walk over to Sam.

"Where's Leah?"

"She decided to go home, who's the chick?" I motion over toward the log. Sam looks over toward the girl but doesn't say anything, he just sorta smiles.

"Hi, I'm Aleera and I'll be the pale face shootin' yer furry ass from five hundred yards, just as soon as I walk to my truck!" Asshole I know why he's smiling now. The pack erupts into laughter around us and I spin around to face her.

"I wasn't talking to you pale.." My words die in my throat as forest green eyes lock with mine. Time comes to a stand still around me and I can feel every fiber of my being become intertwined the gorgeous creature in front of me. I can't move, I'm to captivated by her. I'm not sure how long I stand staring at her like a nut, but finally my body starts to function again and I reach for her.

Pulling her to me I crash my lips to hers.

"Aw hell, Jacobs not going to like this one little bit!" At the mention of the baby alpha's name, the wolf within me growls. No, Aleera belongs to me now! I don't give two shits if she came with him, she's leaving with me! I jerk away and push Aleera behind me and turn to glare at Sam

"What's he talking about Sam!?"

"Hey, ya know ya can ask me! I just might know the answer!" The reason for my existence says sarcastically as she steps out from behind me. I turn to face her and instantly I'm calm. She looks at me with a grin and says.

"Jacob's gonna be pissed because ya just kissed his.." She pauses and looks at Sam. "What did he call it?"

"Imprint." A low growl comes from me as I pivot around to face Sam.

"That's impossible I just imprinted on her!" A small gasp comes from behind me.

"He's fuckin' kiddin', right!?" Sam shakes is head at her and smirks.

"I'm afraid not you're part of a double imprint, little sister."

"Little sister?"

"Yeah you're pack now that makes you our sister." I growl lowly. It was good that they had excepted her but that wasn't important right now. What was important was the fact that I just imprinted on another wolf's mate and not just any wolf, no I had to go and imprint on Jacob fucking Black's mate.

"That's great but can we get back to me imprinting on Black's imprint!" Sam rolls his eyes at me.

"Paul I'm not sure what to tell you. As far as I know there's never been a double imprinting before, we'll have to ask the elders if they know anything. But until then all of us need to keep quite about this, Jacob doesn't need to know until we find out more about this." My blood begins to boil, I know this motherfucker isn't saying what I think he is!

"Are you telling me to stay away from my mate!?"

"For now." Red colors my vision, I can fell the wolf trying to come forward. He wants out no one threaten to take his mate from him not even the alpha. Somehow I mange to fight him back but just barely. It was hard holding him back because in truth I felt the same and was ready to kill to keep Aleera.

"No." I say as darkly as I can, trying to get my point across. I'm shocked out of my anger, when Aleera breaks the stare down between Sam and I.

"Paul you have to!" I quickly turn my body to face her, my brow narrows and I glare at her.

"Why!?" She huffs and reaches for my hand. Her hand is so small in mine and feels so good I never wanted to let her go.

"Because I'm asking ya to. I don't know Sam's reasonin', but if he says we need to keep this from Jacob, then as much as I don't like that's what we do!" I stare at her in disbelief. I can't possibly be hearing my mate tell me, to stay away from her and act like she doesn't fucking already own my ass.

 _'This is bullshit!'_

You know what, fuck it! If this is what she wants fine I'll grant her wish! With a snarl I turn and dart off back into the night, the sharp blade of rejection stabbing at my body making it hard to breathe. I don't make it very far before I collapse to my knees in heaving sobs. This whole damn thing is nothing but unfair bullshit! Why do I have to be the one that always gets screwed? I know I'm an asshole but that doesn't mean I don't deserve my soul mate, does it?

A low howl echoes threw the trees, momentarily grabbing my attention. It was Jacob's howl and it sounded full of heartbreaking pain. This caused me to jump to my feet and run back toward the fire, there's only one reason for Black to be upset like that and it wasn't cause is goldfish died.

When I arrive no ones there but the fire is still going strong, making me believe that they had left in a hurry. On instinct I turn and run for Sam's, of course Jake's already there throwing a fucking fit. Can't really say I blame him though, I feel the same. I stay hidden from view and watch and listen.

"Where is she, where's Aleera!" Jacobs yells at Sam. Sam growls lowly.

"You need to calm down, now!"

"Not till you show me Aleera!"

"She's right behind me on the couch" Jake tries to push past Sam but Sam stands firm and doesn't allow him to pass. "You can go in when you've calmed down, not before!" Jacob stands shaking and glaring at Sam, finally he takes a few deep breaths and his shaking starts to calm. When his shaking subsides Sam moves aside and lets him pass. Sam closes the door behind Jake and walks out to where I'm hiding.

"She's gonna be okay, Paul." I step out of the dark.

"Thanks Sam, what happened what's wrong with her?"

"I'm not sure, she said she could feel your pain then just black out. I think it has something to do with the double imprint."

"So this is my fault." Sam shakes his head.

"No Paul this is not your fault."

"If I hadn't of imprinted on her this wouldn't have happened!" I snarl.

"Well it's happened and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Oh yeah, watch me!"

"You don't mean that."

"The hell I don't Sam. She's already picked which one of us she wants and told me to stay away."

"Paul she's doing what I said was best, not because she wants to or has chosen Jacob over you!"

"She doesn't have to listen to you!"

"You're right she doesn't but she knows this is the best thing to do right now!"

"WHY IS STAYING AWAY FROM MY MATE THE BEST THING TO DO!?" I yell at the top of my lungs, Sam grabs me by the arm and pulls me back into the trees.

"Dammit Paul quit screaming, we're trying _not_ to tell Jake about you and Aleera!"

"That's what I don't understand, why can't he know?"

"Because I'm afraid he'd use it as an excuse to stay away from her and get hooked back on Bella."

"Pfft, he never became unhooked and you know it! Aleera being is mate hasn't changed anything."

"Paul don't talk like that, Aleera is his mate. He wouldn't dare put Bella over her." I snarl.

"Don't be so sure, Sam. Jacob can be a hard headed, stubborn asshole."

"Not to the point were he'd hurt Aleera like that."

"Sam I can't do this and you asking me to is bullshit! She's my imprint dammit, you know what happens when a wolf is kept away from his mate!"

"I know Paul and I hate asking you to do this but please there's no other way."

"Oh yes hell there is! I can march in there and tell the little alpha to his face that Aleera is mine just as much as she is his!"

"Paul.."

"Whatever Sam. Can I at least go see her?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Fuck you, you either let me see her or I go running my mouth!." He sighs

"Fine,you can go see her but you know what to do, right?"

"Yep, act like she's nothing to me."

"I'm sorry, Paul. Just give it a little time, let Jake get Bella fully out of his system. Then Aleera and you can tell him." Well, guess I'll never get my mate. I shake my head in frustration, then follow Sam back to the house. We enter the house and Jake has Aleera cuddle close to him, stroking her hair and placing soft kisses on the top of her head. She lifts her eyes up to me and looks at me sadly and apologetic. I stare back at her and I try so very hard to keep the pain I feel at seeing her cuddle up on Jake's lap at bay, but I can't. It erupts like hot magma from a volcano, burning me alive from the inside.

Aleera reacts instantly, she sits up in Jacobs lap grabs her head and bends over with a with a little whimper. Fuck! I try to reign it in but Jake wraps is arms around her and leans her back against him rocking her and rubbing her head and whispering to her that he had her and that she'd be okay. Now the pain was twice as massive and it threaten to spill out everywhere.

I spin around ready to bolt out the door but the sound of my imprints voice stops me cold.

"Paul wait." My body tries to give out on me, I wanted to drop to my knees and thank the spirits that she stopped me. Taking every once of strength I have I turn to face her, she looks at me and gives me a small smile.

"We still have bet to settle." What? She stopped me for that?

"What bet!? He just walked in the damn door!" Jake stammers. Aleera rolls her eyes and huffs.

"He showed up at the bonfire after ya left and his mouth wrote a check his ass now has to cash!" Oh I get it now, she's bringing up the bet to keep me around a little longer. Clever girl.

"Yeah he bet her twenty dollars she couldn't hit him from five hundred yards while on the move." Quil chokes out over a portion of a ham sandwich as he and the rest come walking out of the kitchen. Good thing Emily meant what she said about making yourself at home otherwise he'd probably be in trouble for raiding the fridge

"Yeah well at least I wasn't chicken shit and took the bet." He shrugs.

"You didn't give me the chance to except the bet, you jumped in on it."

"I know an easy buck when I see one." I look over at Aleera and give her my trademark asshole smirk. And it was the hardest thing I've ever done. I didn't want to be an asshole to her, I wanted to hold her close to me and tell her how much I already care for her. I wanted to kiss her soft lips over and over again and never let her go. But no I have to play the fucking martyr and pretend she's just another girl that's the mate to my pack brother!

"You won't be so cocky when you have a bullet in yer ass!"

"Yep easiest money I ever made off a pale face." Anger flashes in her eyes and her pain at my words rushes threw me like a flood. Drowning my own pain at what I'd just so stupidly said, out. She jumps off Jake's lap and staggers for the door. Jake's behind her in a flash.

"Honey where are you going?"

"My truck! I'm going huntin' for werewolves!"

"Baby I wouldn't recommend that, if you have a bad headache the sound of the gun will only make it worse." So that's what she said was wrong with her, why she suddenly got ill. Um, not what I would have went with but it works.

"Besides you don't know how to get back to my house from here." She glaces over his shoulder at me and my heart sinks she looks like she could spit nails, she's so fucking pissed. Crap I think I over did it.

"So, either ya can walk me to my truck or Sam can drive me!" She snaps and backs out of his reach, when he doesn't answer right away she turns to Sam.

"Will you take me to my truck?" Sam nods. Aleera turns to leave but Jake grabs the top of the door frame preventing her from opening it enough to get out. He hangs his head in defeat and sighs heavily

"I'll take you." She nods and he lets the door go letting her walk out. He follows behind her and pulls the door closed behind him. _'Fuck! I'm so sorry Aleera, please forgive me.'_ It doesn't take long before the sound of their feet crunching over the dirt and gravel disappears.

"I didn't mean for you to act like an ass to her." Sam grizzles. There's so many things I could have said or did at that moment but I chose to not say anything and walk out. I didn't want to stay another moment in that house anyway, her scent was too overpowering.

I really want to trail them back to Blacks house just so I can have a few more minutes near her but Jacob would know I was there and I didn't have an excuse that was good enough to explain why I was tailing them.

So I phase and run off into the forest as fast as my feet can take me.

* * *

 **Jacob:**

After closing the door shut behind me I stand and stare after Aleera who is now half way up Sam's drive. Dammit all to hell this is not the way I pictured this night going. What was suppose to be time spent enjoying my mate has turn into crap. Maybe this is my fault. Maybe if I'd stayed where I was suppose to, Paul wouldn't have got the chance to open his mouth and my imprint wouldn't be hightailing it up Sam's drive as we speak. But I couldn't help it when she look me dead in the eyes and told me she'd meet the bloodsuckers with or without me, anger ravished my body. I couldn't control the wolf in me, I had to get away from her before I did something I couldn't take back.

But I guess I did over react when she asked to meet the them. I'd already figured she'd want to, hell who wouldn't but I kinda hoped I was wrong and she'd think them to dangerous to go around. Nope, not my headstrong mate, she's ready to run and dive in head first. And that scares me.

I don't believe they'd hurt her no quite the opposite. I believe they'd welcome her, try to be part of her life and that's the part that scares me. What if she likes it with them, what if she wants to be part of them. I've had a hard enough time dealing with the thought of Bella being one of them, I'd die if Aleera wanted that too.

"Hey ya comin'?" Aleera shouts at me from top of the hill. Her voice instantly calming my irrational thoughts, I nod and jog up the hill to her. She grins.

"Ya were standin' there like a bump on a log, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"No ya ain't." I chuckle.

"And how do you know that?" She shrugs.

"Call it woman's intuition, now spill." Taking her by the hand I start to walk slowly down the road back toward my house.

"Hey!"

"Oh hush, I'm gonna tell you I just wanted to walk while I did."

"Well we're walkin'!" I sigh.

"I feel that it's my fault that this night as gone to hell, maybe if I'd never ran off none of this would have happen." She lets go of my hand and steps in front of me.

"Jacob trust me when I tell ya none of this is yer fault."

"But."

"Trust me, Paul and I were bound to meet sooner or later. And I'm sure you wouldn't have been able to stop that mouth of his anyway, so don't worry."

"Kinda hard not to, when your taking your anger at him out on me."

"I am? How?"

"By leaving." She shakes her head and snickers.

"Jacob I never said I was leaving."

"Then why are you making me walk you to your truck?"

"I told ya, to get my rifle." My mouth drops open in disbelief.

"You were serious?"

"Yup."

"You'd really shoot Paul?" She bites her bottom lip and looks down at the ground. Placing a finger under her chin I lift her head back up. "Look at me." Her eyes raise to meet mine. "Honey you can't just go around shooting the members of the pack."

"Why not, he's the one that took the bet." I smile.

"I know but we're not just wolves because it's fun, we have a duty to protect this land and the people that inhabit it from.." She perks up.

"Vampires?" I sigh.

"Yes. The point I'm trying to make is, we can't do that if you go around shooting us."

"I wasn't gonna shoot all of ya, I was just gonna shoot Paul."

"Maybe some other time, okay?" She rolls he eyes.

"Fine but just know ya cost me twenty bucks." I grin.

"I'll make it up to you." She loops her arm around mine

"Tell ya what. When we get back to yer house, you tell me why ya got so angry and ran off the way you did and we'll call it even."

"Alright." We walk along in silence her gazing at the stars, me gazing at her and the closer we get to the house the more apprehensive I get. I'm not exactly ready to tell her about Bella and the Cullens. And that I'm afraid that if she meets the leeches she'll want to be one also Yep it's an irrational fear but sue me. It's not like I have the best track record when it comes to the girl I love and the leeches.

Reaching the front yard it looks like every damn light in he house is on.

"Guess we're talking outside."

"Why?"

"I rather it just be the two of us, if that's okay?" She lets go of my arm and walks over to her truck and lets down the tailgate. She hops up on it and motions for to come sit beside her _. 'Here we go.'_

My feet feel like led as I walk over to her. I do as she did and hop up onto the tailgate.

"Alright Jacob, talk to me. Why have ya been acting the way ya have. The night we met you were so sweet, then the next mornin' ya act like an asshole, then ya invite me to meet yer friends, drop one hell of a bomb on me, then run away and leave me with a pack of wolves that I barely know." I look to the ground.

"I know and I'm sorry." She huffs.

"Okay yer sorry, pology accepted. Now tell me why." I take a deep breath hold it for a sec then let it out slowly.

"Promise to let me get it all out before you say anything?"

"Promise." I stare off into the trees and sigh. I already have a feeling this isn't going to go the way I want it to, so staring off into the dark is a lot better then seeing the look on her face when she hears what I have to say.

"I got upset because I'm afraid that you'll pick the leeches over me if you meet them the way Bella did." I got quite I didn't know what to say after I just blurted that out. Dammit I didn't mean for Bella's name to be mentioned yet.

"Jake?" I couldn't stop it, the words started to flow and once they did I told her everything. Starting with when Bella Swan, my childhood friend moved back in with her father Charlie after years of living with her mom in Arizona.

I ramble about how Bella had shown up on First Beach with some of her friends and how we'd walked along the beach talking. And I'd told her some of our legends and it was then that I started to have a crush on her. After she'd left I thought I'd hear from her the next day but instead months go by. Then one day she shows up out of the blue with a couple of old broken down motorcycles wanting my help to fix them.

I tell Aleera that I agreed to help Bella and we started spending all our free time together. I confess that somewhere along the way I fell in love with Bella and knew that if I could just get her over the guy that dumped her we'd be happy. But then I turned and found out what her ex really was and I was ordered to stay away from her.

I spit out how I loathed the thought of Bella with a vampire but I still loved her, so I tried telling her what I was without actually telling her. And that it didn't work as well as I thought it was going to and Bella damn near got mauled by Paul.

The words just kept leaking out of my mouth like a broken faucet. And the more I revealed the more my chest hurt it felt like my heart was going to rip it's way through my chest. I could feel Aleera's pain at hearing this and I wanted to stop but I couldn't I just kept going the pain building as I went.

I babble about Bella and I becoming even closer once she found out what I was and how it was all going good until Bella decided to going cliff diving without me during bad weather. And I was the one that pulled her out and took her home

I explain to her that the leech Bella had been dating had a sister that can see the future and had saw Bella jump and thought she had killed herself. And was waiting for at Bella's when we got there. But the pixie leech had made the mistake of telling one of her other family members that she saw Bella jump and they informed Bella's leech that she had jumped and was dead.

Then I tell Aleera that the leech had called while I was still at the house and I had been the one to answer the phone. I tell her that I might have said some things that lead him to believe that Bella was really dead and he went running off to get himself killed and because of the future seeing leech, Bella left me and went running after him.

I spill that I'd met her the night after Bella had run off after Edward Cullen and when the thought of being imprinted really set in I tried to fight it but as the days past I realized I couldn't fight it and decided to except it.

I take in a deep breath and rush out the rest telling her that when she showed up here tonight I realized that I have grown to care about her and want to be with her. so when she asked me to meet the vampire's I lost it because I thought she'd pick them too, like Bella had done.

When I finally stop talking I can barely breathe every breath I take feels like I knife being plunged into me over and over. I mange to look up at her but her face doesn't match what I'm feeling from her, she isn't showing an ounce of emotion.

"Aleera I'm sorry." She shakes her head and jumps off the tailgate.

"Why didn't ya tell me about her before ya told me I was yer imprint?"

"I was scared you'd reject the imprint if you knew about her before hand." She slides off the tailgate, then turns back to me

"Can ya please get off my truck." I slide off.

"Aleera please talk to me." She closes the tailgate and walks around to the driver door and looks back at me. She smiles sadly and says

"There's nothing to talk about. I get it, ya still love Bella and only want me cause of this imprint thing." I shake my head.

"That's not true!"

"Really, so yer over Bella?" What the hell does she want me to say that I am? That would be a lie and I can't lie to my imprint.

"You know I can't say yes to that. But if you just give me a chance that will change." She smiles softly.

"That's a chance I don't want to take."

"Why!?"

"Because I'm not the one you want, she is. The only reason you have any feelings for me at all is because you imprinted on me, not because you chose me and I'm not gonna force somethin' on ya, ya don't want. Plus ya don't trust me." Before she can open the door I sprint over and snatch her hand off the handle and jerk her around to face me.

"I'm not gonna let you leave like this. We need to talk about this." She glares at me.

"Let go of my hand." I let her go.

"Please don't leave. All I'm asking for is that you give me a chance."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to go through that pain again!" I push her against the door of the truck and plunge my tongue down her throat. After a few seconds I pull back and take her face in my hands making her look at me.

"I would never hurt you. Please take a risk on me, I swear you want regret it." She cuts her eyes away from mine and shuts them softly. This was it she's was either make me or break me right here and now. Seconds turned into hours as I waited on pins and needles for her answer. Finally her eyes open and she looks back at me.

"Okay." Relief floods my body. I let go of her face and cup her just under her ass and lift her off the ground making her wrap her legs around my waist. Her arms go around my neck and I place a gentle kiss on her neck.

"You're mine now and I'm never going to let you go."She leans back and smiles slyly.

"You're gonna have to. I have to go home." Not tonight.

"Stay here with me."

"I'm sorry I can't. I promised my aunt I'd be back." I let out a whimper, she can't leave. I need her here with me, I need to feel her body against mine

"Please stay." She shakes her head.

"I can't but I promise to be back tomorrow." I shake my head, the thought of being without her tonight is unacceptable and I'm not going to do it.

"I guess you leave me no choice then." Moving quickly I throw open the driver door, unwrap her from around me and gently toss her over the truck console into the passenger seat. I hurriedly crawl into the drive seat and slam the door.

"Black what the hell are ya doin'? Get out of my truck!"

"Nope." And I damn well mean it, either she's staying here or I'm going with her. There's not a force on this earth that's going to make me leave this truck.

"Get out!"

"No, you're either staying or I'm going."

"Jacob I can't bring ya home with me, my aunt and uncle would have a fuckin' duck! They're not very fond of people they don't know." I shrug. "Dammit this is blackmail!"

"Don't care." She crosses her arms and flops back against the seat. Moments later she curses lowly snatches the door open, jumps out and stomps off into the house slamming the door behind her You know something I think I may be in trouble but I don't care as long as she's here with me, I'll take anything she can dish out.

With a grin on my face I climb out of the truck and jog after her. Dad's sitting in the living room watching TV when I walk in. He glances up from the TV and motions with his head back toward my room.

"Do you need any help getting ready for bed?"

"No, I'll be fine." I nod and start to walk that way.

"Bella called." I pause but only for a second, then continue to walk out of the room. I'll cross that bridge when I get to it, right now all I care about is the gorgeous girl in my room. And making sure she never wants to leave me again.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter four will be up asap! Until next time, may all of you have a wonderful day and may god bless you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Before you start reading I would like you to know Aleera gets to meet several of our key players in this chapter and her past is revealed. I hope you enjoy this chapter, tips and pointers are welcomed and don't forget to review, I'd appreciate it. I'd like to know what you think, just don't be rude. Thanks again and enjoy! Oh I almost forgot I've gone back and made a couple of changes to the previous chapters so they fit better with this chapter, nothing big just a few words here and there. Thanks again**

* * *

 **Never let you go.**

 **Chapter 4.**

 **Running scared.**

* * *

 **Aleera:**

What am I doing, why the hell am I here!? Why the hell did I come back!? I knew I should have followed my gut and not have excepted Jacob's invitation to that damn bonfire! This is ludicrous I shouldn't be here, I should be at home in my own bed not draped across Jacob in his! _'Maybe if ya'd put a stop to this at the beginnin', instead of flirtin' yer ass off this wouldn't be happenin'!'_

I ignore myself and glance over at the digital clock on the bedside table. The bright blue numbers glow a big 4:30am. _'I might as well get up I'm not sleepin' tonight.'_ With a heavy sigh I ease myself off Jacob and as quietly as possible get up and leave the room.

Feeling drained I sluggishly tiptoe down the hallway through the living room and into the kitchen. The kitchen is dimly lit by the outside light so I can see enough to make it over to the fridge grab a coke and go plop down at the kitchen table. I pop the tab on the can with little to no noise and swallow a quarter of the coke in one gulp.

I tried letting the sound of Jake's heartbeat lull me to sleep but my mind won't shut the fuck up! It just keeps replaying the past year over and over. Ending with last night. How the hell did I end up stuck between two werewolves? And why the hell didn't Jacob tell me about Bella before he dropped the bomb about me being his mate.

I'm not a dummy if Jacob could tell that she has feelings for him, then she probably does. At any moment she could choose to act on those feelings and knowing how he feels about her, well you can see the problem I'm having. Then you had Paul to the mix and there's no telling what Jake's gonna do.

From the convo at the bonfire last night I gathered that Jake and Paul don't like each other very much. I don't want Jake to turn to Bella more because of Paul.

Yeah I know I'm Jake's imprint/mate and she's suppose to be hung up on one of the vampires but that doesn't mean much to me.

Once upon a time it would have been enough to convince me but I learned the hard way not to trust everything you see and believe everything you hear.

Shit you have no idea what I'm talking about. Okay I'll explain but please bare with me it's kinda a long story.

So when I was in my younger teens I wasn't the girl I am now. I wasn't slim with curves and long black hair or the lovable smart mouth ass I am now. Oh no, far from it. I was a complete tom boy and except for a pacific pair of earrings I wore, I looked like a boy too.

I was basically a stick I had no figure no boobs no ass, nothing! My hair was a mop of curly black hair, that looked like I never brushed it. Which I did, it's just that my mother made me keep it cut short and it was so curly that it just kinda puffed up on top of my head like a messy cloud. It was horrible. And I was shy as fuck

Because of this I was laughed at and picked on in school. The only reason any of the people I actually did get along with had anything to do with me was because my parents had money. But I tried not letting it bother me too much. I just threw myself into studying and getting a good education. That worked pretty well and I was the top student in all my classes.

About the middle of ninth grade Nicole Pike transferred from Brainerd High School in Tennessee to my small town high school in River Bend. Her and her parents moved there to be closer to her brother, who attended UNC.

Everything changed for me after she showed up

She was a year older than me and the party girl. That's why she was in my class she'd been held back a year. The girl was always looking for a good time and all the guys loved her.

For some reason she chose to hang out with me. I don't know why, cause I was nowhere near the type of person she was. I didn't go out and party or drink or smoke weed or try to bang every cute guy I came across. I was the good girl. Daddy's little angel.

Anyway it didn't take long for her to become like the sister I never had. Nicole became a constant in my life and had a very profound affect on me. By the time my sixteenth birthday rolled around I was a completely different person. I'd let my grades slip, I never stayed at home anymore. I stayed out all night running up and down the roads, going to guys houses to drink and smoke weed. I was having a blast and I started blossoming out. I gained a little weight and some curves I let my hair grown out and I got boobs.

You have no idea how happy I was when my boobs came in I thought I'd be flat forever that or have a boob job done. But that's beside the point. For the first time I felt like a girl and not a dude. I still wasn't brave enough to make a move on a guy and hook up but hey it was a start.

Anyway, June two months after my sixteenth birthday. Nicole's older brother Steven came home from The University of North Carolina for summer vacation bringing his roommate Jay Ferguson with him.

He was beautiful, neck length sandy blonde hair, the biggest brown eyes I'd ever seen and a fucking body that you would beg to see. I fell in love the moment I saw Jay but as I said I still didn't have the guts to approach him. I was still to self conscious and shy. A guy like him would never have anything do to with me.

My best friend/sister believed differently. She told me that Jay and Steven had been best friends their whole lives and she had grew up with Jay. And that he was the type of guy that cared about beauty on the inside not the out. So she introduced us. With in a week Jay and I were dating. The first couple of months of our relationship was rocky I didn't believe he could really want me, I thought it all a game. But Jay never gave up trying to convince me and it worked. By the time he left for the Fall semester in September I was completely addicted to him.

There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't see him. His school was only an hour away, so when I wasn't in school I was with Jay and nine times out of ten Nicole was with me. She was my best friend I couldn't just leave her behind and thanks to me she met a decent guy that she was gaga over.

This went on for over a year. Her and I up at UNC every day with Jay and her boyfriend Kyle and some of their friends partying and having a good time. To me life was perfect I had parents who loved me, my best friend who I loved like a sister and Jay my beautiful boyfriend, who absolutely adored me. And because of their history together got along great with my best friend. I thought nothing could go wrong.

Then one day something went wrong, horribly wrong. I remember it like it was yesterday. It was a perfect Saturday in July of last year and I'd been with my mom that day. I'd asked Nicole and Jay (Who had come home with Steven again for the summer and was staying at the Pikes.) If they wanted to go but they both said they had something else to do but wouldn't tell me what.

Jay not telling me didn't bother me so much, I thought maybe he was planning something special for us. But Nicole not telling me, now that bothered me she always told me what the fuck she was up to but it was the first day my mom and I had done anything together in a long while. I wanted it to be fun, so I let it go and forgot about it.

It felt good to spend time with my mom, I'd missed her. We had a blast together, I'd forgotten how much fun she could be. We went shopping, out to eat and then the theater to watch Dark Waters. It was the perfect day.

We'd gotten home a little before dark and I couldn't wait to call Jay, I hadn't spoke to him since the night before when I told him I was spending Saturday with my mom and had invited him to come along. He hadn't answered, which wasn't nothing new he never picked up the first time. I called again but he still didn't answer, so I figured he wasn't near it and called Nicole's phone. Figuring she could just tell Jay to answer his damn phone but she didn't answer either.

When I couldn't get Nicole I got worried it wasn't like her not to answer her phone, she always had the damn thing with her. So I hopped in my truck and headed over there. When I got there the house was dark except for the living room and the drive was empty of cars except for Nicole's.

I suppose I should have knew something was up when I knocked on the door and heard Jay grunt out, go away. But I didn't I was totally clueless. I thought maybe he and Steven had, had a few to many while I was with my mom and now he was paying for it. So like I did on any other day I went in.

The betrayal and pain I felt when I walked in that house and saw my best friend bouncing up and down on my very naked boyfriend, on the living room couch, I don't think I can described..

The first two weeks I went into a deep depression and I locked myself away in my room. I never left it, not to go to school, not even to eat. I laid in my bed all day only moving when I needed to use the toilet. It felt like my heart had imploded, destroying me from the inside out. I couldn't have moved more than the few feet it took to get to the damn bathroom even if I'd wanted to.

I wish I could say that after sometime things got better and I was able to let it go but I would be lying if I did. Nope shit got worse, I can't remember the day but I do remember it was raining. My mom who was the only person aloud in my room came to me and told me she had some news that she thought would be better coming from her. She told me that she had gone over to Nicole's to find out what was going on seeing how I wasn't talking. And Jay had answered the door. She said she knew something was up and after a bit of coaxing she got the truth out of them.

Turns out that they'd being seeing each other behind my back for months, said they'd always had feelings for one another and they didn't mean for me to find out the way I had. I fucking lost it after that. I can't really remember much of the first time I smoked meth, except for that I was in a place where I couldn't feel and wanted to stay there. You can pretty much guess what happened after that.

Yep I dropped out of school and started using meth on a regular. I begin disappearing for weeks at time, I'd be hold up in some crack house whacked the fuck out of my mind. Then when I came down I'd stagger back home for a week or two hide in my room all day, then disappear again. At first the weight loss was gradual but the more I used the more I lost till I'd lost every bit of weight I'd gained and more. I was nothing more than a walking skeleton.

My poor mom and dad stayed sick with worry over me for months, it was pure hell on them. They tried everything they knew to do to help me. But it was useless. I didn't want to be helped when I was stoned I couldn't feel the mind numbing pain that consumed me.

Finally my parents were at their wits end, they couldn't take anymore. They weren't sure what to do with me. So my mom doing as she'd always done when she couldn't handle things anymore confided in my aunt Sharon hoping that her big sister would have the answer and save the day once again for my mom.

And in away she did. She gave my mom the idea of taking a family vacation for a few weeks to see if that would do me any good. So my mom convinced my dad that maybe if I just got away from there, away from the hurt and the pain, that I'd quit with the downward spiral that I was on and they'd get their little girl back.

We went white water rafting in Colorado and by the end of the trip they had gotten what they had hoped for, I got clean. I just wish they could have seen what they had fought for, for so long their daughter back, well almost.

And now I have no one. So you see I can't fall in love with Jacob, knowing he loves someone else and is only drawn to me because of some mystical bond that he doesn't even want. I can't go through that pain again.

And Paul, well I have no fucking clue what I'm gonna do about him. That's a whole different can of worms that I don't want to deal with. It would be better for Jake and Paul if I just went back to North Carolina and never looked back.

And just like that it hits me, I know what I have to do. Heart-wrenching pain grips me and the tears start to flow, I can't believe I'm about to walk away from the two guys that are suppose to be mine. But there's no other way. I don't have the guts to do it any other way. God I pray that someday they forgive me.

"Leera?" Shit! I shake my head quickly moving my hair in front of my face, hoping it'll hide my tear streaked cheeks and turn to toward him.

"Jacob you startled me." He comes over and kneels down in front of me.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Before I can stop him he reaches out and moves my hair from my face. "Are you crying?" Fuck lie, quickly

"Startled not scared and no my eyes are just waterin' they do that when I yawn a lot." He eyes me a second, probably debating on whether or not to pursue the issue. But in the end he just sighs and lets it go.

"Sure, sure. So you gonna tell me why you're sitting at the kitchen table at five in the morning, in the dark?" I could tell him the truth, that I couldn't sleep because my demons have reared their ugly heads. And because I'm all kinds of fucked up I've decided not to give neither him nor Paul, who also imprinted on me a chance, then run like hell or I could lie. I choose to lie.

"I was thirsty and wanted something to drink and I'm not in the dark the street light, lights the kitchen enough for me to see. If I woke you up I'm sorry." He shrugs.

"It's cool I had to get up anyway."

"Why?"

"I have patrol with Quil this morning"

"Vampire hunting?" He grins.

"Yep."

"What time do you have to leave?" He glances at the clock on the stove.

"Five minutes ago." A loud howl pierces the darkness causing Jacob to look out the kitchen window and sigh.

"That's Quil telling me to bring my ass on." He turns his gaze back on me. "I'll only be gone a few hours, will you wait here for me?"

"Jacob I.."

"Please?" _'No! I've got to tell him no!'_ But when I open my mouth to speak those alluring eyes of his, that I could stay lost in forever fix on mine and my resolve crumbles.

"Okay." _'Ya were suppose to say no dumb ass!'_ He smiles happily, leans in and kisses me tenderly on the lips.

After a moment he pulls away and stands pulling me with him. He throws my arms around his neck and hugs me tightly to him. _'Ya've lead him on enough! Pull away!'_ My mind screams at me but my body betrays me and I melt against him like butter on a hot biscuit.

 _'This is wrong I can't do this, I can't lie to him! I need to tell him that we can't be together!'_ Ignoring the pain pulsating through my body and fighting against the fresh tears threatening to fall. I pull away from him and go stand against the kitchen counter with my back to him.

"Jake we need to talk."

"Good morning you two, why up so early?" _'Great timin' ya got there Billy.'_ Neither Jake nor I make a move to answer him. But I can feel his eyes on us, especially me. It's like he knows what I've decide to do.

"Everything okay?" The tears I'd been fighting back break free and I have to grip the counter to stop my body from shaking. _'No everything is not okay! I'm about to tell your son I can't be with him and break him.'_ I think, hell I'm not exactly sure this won't hurt me more than him. After a moment or two I mange to compose myself.

Wiping at my eyes I plaster probably the world's worst smile on my face and turn to answer him.

"Everything's fine." .

"Jacob?" Damn I should've known he wouldn't believe me. I turn my eyes to Jake and the look of confusion and sadness on his face makes me want to kick my own ass but I push that feeling aside and quickly look away trying to focus on Billy. I don't want to look at Jake if I can help it. When I look at him all reasoning and logic go out the door and all I want to do is throw myself at him.

Billy looks between the two of us and tries to say something but is cut off by another howl that rings out through the early morning and it's clearly closer than it had been the first time. A low growl comes from Jake and he mutters.

"I have to go." With a heartbreaking sigh I turn my gaze to him and even though I know I'm lying through my teeth mutter.

"We'll talk later." He stares at me with clenched fist for just a couple of seconds, then turns and storms out the back door. I spin quickly around to look out the window at him. As he disappears into the early morning mist, I can feel his frustration, angry and hurt. It's almost enough to make me change my mind, almost. Seconds later a mournful howl breaks through the silence then slowly fades into the distance.

 _'Goodbye Jacob.'_

"Aleera?" Still watching the place were Jake disappeared, I reply.

"Yes, Billy?"

"What's going on with you and Jake?" Letting out a very unladylike grunt, I twist back around to face him.

"No offense Billy but I don't think ya can help me."

"I can try."

"Jake told me what he is and what I am to him." A look of bewilderment comes across his face. Oh shit please tell me this man knows what I'm talking about because if he doesn't then I may have just told something I shouldn't have. "You do know what I'm referrin' to don't ya?" He nods his head.

"Yes of course." Thank God. "I just didn't think you'd take it badly." I smile.

"It's not the wolf part I'm havin' a problem with." I sigh. "Maybe we shouldn't talk about this. I don't want you to think badly of me." He pats the chair next to him. Slowly I make my way over to the chair and plop down.

"I promise no matter what you say I'm not going to think badly of you. Now tell me what's going on." I look at him sadly.

"I can't be with Jacob" _'Or Paul.'_ "I've decided to go back to North Carolina." Panic flashes across his face for a brief moment but is quickly replaced with a somber smile.

"What's changed your mind and does Jacob know you've decided to leave?" He tries to say without worry in his voice, but I could tell it was there. He ain't fooling nobody, I know he's worried how me leaving will affect Jacob.

"You want the truth or a real good lie?"

"I think the truth will be best right now." I hang my head and mumble lowly.

"Jake told me about Bella after he informed me he'd imprinted on me and that I'm his mate. Billy I've been burned once and it didn't end well for me. And no he doesn't know I'm leaving." I smirk at him. "Somebody interrupted us before I could tell him."

"Sorry but maybe it's a good thing I did, I'm not sure if Jake knowing your leaving is better or worse."

"I'm sorry Billy, I wish there was another way. I just don't trust him."

"You think because of Jake's feelings for Bella he'll betray you?" Bingo! Tell the man what he's won Johnny!

"Yep."

"Aleera look at me." Keeping my head down I cut my eyes up to him. He smiles. "Come on raise your head." With a sad sigh I do as he says. "Good girl, now you listen to me. You can't spend the rest of your life worrying about the what if's. That's no way to live. Give Jacob a chance to show you that you can trust him."

"But I'm scared! These past nine months my life's been nothing but hell! Jay's and Nicole's betrayal, my decent into a black hole and my parents death has been nothing but torture for me! What if Jake does let me down!? Don't you understand I can't, no let me rephrase that I won't go through that again!"

"If you don't move on from your past, you're gonna miss out on your future."

"You might be right but I'm still not sure." He reaches out and pats me on the knee

"This is your decision but I ask that you take the time to really think about this before you make that choice." I don't need to think about it I've already made my choice, might not be the right one but it's done. Billy smiles and takes a look at the clock.

"Damn I guess if I'm going fishing this morning I better get my old ass in gear or my driver will leave without me." He turns to leave and a little voice whispers. _'Hey Jacob ain't your only problem, you still got that other little thing to deal with!'_

"Hey Billy?" He stops and spins back around to face me. "Has there ever been a double imprint?" He stares at me with a questioning look.

"Not to my knowledge. Why do you ask?" I give him a lopsided smile.

"Because I'm the creamy middle inside one." He shuts his eyes, probably trying to comprehend the situation and lets out an exasperated breath. Minutes pass before his eyes open back up and land right on me.

"Who's the other wolf?"

"Paul." His mouth drops open and his eyes go wide.

"D-did you just say p-Paul?"

"Yes sir." He pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs heavily.

"Does Jacob know?" I cock a brow. "No of course he doesn't the house is still standing. You do realize that by leaving you're, pardon my language, creating a shit storm?"

"It'll pass."

"I'm afraid you're wro.." A knock on the front door resounds through out the house cutting him off. He huffs and rolls his eyes. "I swear that man has the worst timing." I smile.

"Sounds like somebody else I know."

"Ha, ha. Mind getting that for me while I go finish getting ready." Seeing this as my opportunity to leave without any resistance. I agree and follow him out of the kitchen, he turns left heading for his room and I go for the door. I swing it open and standing on the other side of the screen door is a man just a bit taller than myself. He's kinda pale, with dark brown hair, brown eyes and a mustache. He's wearing a red plaid jacket, dark blue jeans, and black boots. The look on his face at seeing me is so funny I can't help but laugh. I didn't mean to laugh in the guys face it sorta just happened.

Once I've compose myself I step out of the way to let him in. He opens the screen, steps inside and stops where his feet landed. He stares at me intensely, more than likely waiting for me to say who I am and why the hell I'm in his friend's house. But I reach down by the door where I had left my boots and grab them instead. I slip them on not bothering to zip them up, then smile politely at the stranger. "Billy will be out in a sec"

Standing up straight I take one last look around, then I push my way past the guy and jog to my truck.

"Aleera wait!" Reaching the driver door I turn back to look at Billy who is now at the end of the wheelchair ramp.

"I'm sorry Billy but I can't do this. Will you please tell him I need more time to figure things out?" He looks at me sadly but nods his head in agreement. "Thank you." I quickly jump in my ride and it takes me a sec to dig my keys out from under the seat, but once I have them I jam the truck key in the ignition switch and turn it over. The truck loudly roars to life and I cringe. For the first time since I got this damn truck I wish it wasn't so fucking loud! Figuring Jake has probably heard the damn thing, I throw it in reverse and swing it around toward the way out. I shift to drive and punch it slinging rocks and dirt everywhere as I go hitting the cop car I hadn't noticed on my way out. Oops.

I hope like hell I can make it out of here before Jacob knows I'm gone. I really wish I wasn't a chicken shit and could face Jake and Paul but I need more time to sort myself and if I try to leave with either one of them around I'm not gonna make it far.

I shouldn't have given in last night. I should have told him that I had some issues to deal with, then got in my truck and drove away. But when he trapped me against my truck with his body and his tongue down my throat, I couldn't think rationally and jumped into a relationship without thinking it through.

And now I have to pay the price.

Ignoring the pain in my chest that seems to get fucking worse as I get further away, I fly through Forks running the only traffic light in town. In my panic to leave and utter obliviousness to my surroundings I fail to see the police officer sitting at my right on the corner. And continue to drive like a bat of hell.

When I finally do realize I'm being pulled over I'm a good mile out of town.

Ah, fuck! I'm so going to jail. I quickly slow down and pull over to the side of the road. I roll down my window and kill the engine. As I wait for the officer to come up, I nibble my bottom lip and hope like hell he just gives me a really expensive ticket and lets me go.

He comes strolling up to the window.

"Good Morning ma'am."

"Mornin' officer."

"Do you know why I pulled you over?" I nod. "Do you also know that I've been behind you since you ran the traffic light?"

"Sorry about that sir. I was a little distracted and wasn't payin' attention."

"I need to see your license and insurance."

"Yes sir." I reach over and pull my snap wallet from my purse. Hmm I wounder if me having a NC driver's license will matter. My aunt and uncle put me on there insurance so that shouldn't be a problem but I haven't really been concerned about switching my license to Washington. I pull my license and insurance card out of my snap wallet and hand it over to him.

When he looks at my ID he does a double take. I giggle silently to myself. Hell I guess if I was him I'd done the same. I'm sure it's not everyday you see a redneck this far north. He turns back to me.

"I'm going to go run these I'll be right back." It doesn't seem like much time passes before he's back at my window handing my ID and insurance card back to me.

"I've decided to let you go with a warning." No shit!? Wow and here I was just hoping he wouldn't arrest me for trying to evade the cops.

"Thank ya sir."

"You're welcome but don't let this happen again next time won't have the same outcome."

"Yes sir, I won't." He nods his goodbye then turns and walks back to his car. He does a u-turn and heads back toward Forks. Once I can no longer see his car I let out a sigh of relief and lay my head against the wheel. Damn that was close, I've got to get my mind off my problems and pay attention to what I'm doing before something worse than being pulled over happens.

Raising my head I start the truck and tug it into drive. I check first to make sure the road is clear and start to ease down on the accelerator, just as I do my passenger door flies open and in jumps an attractive girl about my age maybe a bit older, with short black hair, copper skin like Jacob's and a slim yet muscular physique. She slams the door closed behind her and looks at me with a little grin on her face.

I slam on my breaks.

"Who the hell are you and what are ya doin' in my truck!?"

"Drive." I shake my head in disbelief and stare at her like she's lost her damn mind.

"Um, no." She smiles coolly.

"Okay but Jacob isn't far behind me and unless you want him to catch up to you and he will, you better drive." Normally hell would've froze over before this truck ever moved but considering my situation and the fact that she seems to know Jacob, I found it best to push aside my pride and listen.

"Where to?"

"Wherever you were heading before is cool."

Pressing the gas pedal down as far as I can get it, I speed out of there like the hounds of hell are chasing me. She takes a quick look behind us, then turns back to face me.

"Mind tellin' me who ya are now and why the hell yer in my truck?"

"Leah Clearwater, I'm a member of the wolf pack and I'm suppose to be stopping you, so instead of giving me lip you should be thanking me!" Wait a minute?

"What'cha mean stoppin' me?"

"Oh yeah, Jacob knows you're leaving without so much as a kiss my ass."

"You've seen Jake?"

"No."

"So how do you know, he knows I'm leaving?"

"He told me."

"Okay I'm confused." She huffs.

"Let me guess, wonder wolf didn't tell you about the pack mind?" I shake my head. "Figures. When we're in our wolf forms we can hear each others thoughts." She sighs. "And I just happened to be enjoying my morning run when Jake freaked and started begging me to get to you that I was closer than him and Quil. I was to keep you company till he arrived."

"If yer suppose to be stopping me why ain't'cha?"

"Because I'm curious."

"About?"

"Why you're running."

"It's not really any of your beezwax. And what makes you think I'm running?"

"Hmm, let me think. You being pulled over for running the only red light in Forks and ignoring a cop car following you is a pretty good sign that you are trying to get the hell out of dodge." I look at her in disbelief, how'd she know that?

"I heard the deputy and you talking from my hiding spot in the trees."

"How? We weren't talking that loud."

"Super hearing, perks of being a werewolf. So you gonna spill or what?" I roll my eyes.

"Persistent ain't'cha?" She shrugs. "It's a long story."

"I have nowhere else to be."

"Fine but this stays between us, right?"

"I swear my lips are sealed."

"What about yer mind that gonna stayed sealed too?"

"Yep." I sigh loudly.

"I'm not sure where to start."

"The beginning is usually the best place."

"Well.." Focusing on the road in front of me I begin my story.

I spill my guts about everything. My life before I met Nicole and after I met her. How I'd met Jay my time with him and his betrayal with my best friend. My fall into a drug induced madness, my parents deaths and how I blame myself. Jacob, Paul, the heighten ability to feel their emotions and Jake's confession to me. And the way I feel about it all. By the time I finish we're pulling up in my drive.

Before putting the truck in park and shutting it off, I take a quick around look to make sure my aunt and uncle are gone, they are. Thank goodness because I really don't feel like answering their questions about where I've been and whose with me. I kill the engine and turn to Leah with a small sigh.

"So got any ideas on what I should do?" She huffs and rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, you need to tell Jake what you just told me and you need to tell him about Paul. I don't care what Sam says Jake has the right to know."

"I know but the last time I gave my heart away it was tap danced on. I didn't handle it very fuckin' well and lost the only two people in the world that truly loved me because of it! I don't know how to tell Jake that I'm afraid he's gonna fuck around on me and that I'm terrified I'll return to that horrible place or worse. I don't know how to tell him that his pack brother also imprinted on me and he now has to share! I can't watch him walk away from me and go to her!"

"Dammit Aleera you need to get that idea out of your head. She's hung up on the leech. You don't have shit to worry about on that end!"

"I wasn't suppose to have worry about my best friend either!"

"Not the same and besides even if Jake still has feelings for her, you're his imprint you can change that but not if you run away from him."

"Maybe."

"There's no maybe to it, the boy's already coco for cocoa puffs over you. Otherwise I wouldn't be here."

"Maybe you're right.."

"Damn skippy I'm right!" I snort, then smile.

"Got any advice on how to handle the Paul situation?"

"Yeah, if you're really going to go along with our dumbass alpha, you should make it clear to Paul that until Jake is told the two of you can be nothing but friends. And if what you said is true you better learn to control that enhanced emotion thing you got going on or Jake might find out sooner than you want him to."

"Think that'll work and I'll try.?"

"Try hard and yes I think that will work. You get to call the shots when it comes to that. The wolf has to be whatever his imprint wants him to be. Friend, brother, lover. Whatever you want he'll agree to."

"Why are you being so nice to me? You don't even know me."

"You looked like you needed a friend. Plus I've seen enough hurt and pain caused by imprinting, I'd like to see some good come from it for a change." My curiosity peaked but I didn't think she was gonna share anymore than that right now and I didn't want to ask her what she meant by it. So I let it slide.

"Thank ya for choosin' to be my friend."

"You're welcome, so you made up your mind on whether or not you're gonna take my advice?" I shake my head.

"Not really. All this is very confusin', I need more time to figure it out." She glances out the front windshield, then lets out a soft chuckle.

"I hope you don't need too much time."

"What's that suppose to mean." She nudges her head toward the house. I follow her gaze. _'Jacob! How the hell did he find me!?_ _'_

"Guess I'll be going now and leave you two to talk." I turn to look at her.

"How ya gonna get home?" She sighs.

"Wolf remember." Oh yeah. She smiles then jumps out of the truck.

"Hey Leah?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." With a grin she shuts the door and jogs toward Jake. She nods as she passes him, then disappears behind the house. Good thing we live in the boonies surround by woods.

Jacob's dark eyes train on me, making me feel like a little kid with her hand caught in the cookie jar. Dammit why does he have to make me feel this way?

Okay I can do this, I just gotta get out and go tell him the truth it doesn't have to be harder than that.

Gritting my teeth to the overwhelming sadness and fear coming from Jacob, plus my own fucked up emotions. I reach with a slow shaky hand and open the door and step out. I gaze at him for a moment before closing the truck door and walking up the drive to the side of the house where he stands and come to a stop just inches from him.

His eyes capture mine and I suddenly feel sick. Everything I could ever want is standing right here in front of me and I'm about to throw it away like yesterday's garbage!?

"Jacob.."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Would you like to come inside?"

"No, I want you to answer the question."

"You sure you don't want to come inside?" I turn to walk to the front door but he grabs me by the arm hard and spins me back to face him.

"Dammit Aleera, I don't want to go in the fucking house! Answer me, why are you doing this!?" Que, the bitch. I may have made a mistake in the way I left but he has no business grabbing me like that! He better be glad I don't bruise easily!

"Because I don't want to hang around and watch you drool over some other heifer!" I snap. All the color drains from is face and his hand loses it's grip and falls by his side. Shit, shit, shit! Me and my big mouth!

"I thought you were going to give me a chance to prove myself?"

"Jake.." He shakes his head in anger.

"Forget it I don't feel like being lied to again!" He stares at me a moment longer, then drops his head turns and walks away from me.

"Jacob wait! Please!" He ignores me and keeps walking toward the trees. I stare after him watching him go, a piece of my heart breaking off and shattering with each step he takes. It doesn't take long before he's disappeared into the woods. What have I done? _'Fucked up that's what! Don't just stand here dumb ass, stop him! Don't let it end like this!'_

Running faster than I've ever run in my life. I bolt into the overgrowth at the edge of the forest. Looking for him as I ran. I look to my left, then my right, but I can't see anything but damn underbrush and trees. I start yelling his name but get nothing. _'Dammit, where the fuck did he go!?'_ I continue running and calling his name., not giving a damn that I'm getting cut up by briers or that I'm getting deeper and deeper into the woods.

Before long it dawns on me that me running threw the woods yelling like a nut ain't doing a damn thing but making me look crazy. The smart thing to do would to be go back to my truck and drive my ass back to his house. So I slow my pace till I come to a complete stop and turn back in the direction I thought I'd come from.

It doesn't take me long to realize I'm so fucking lost I don't think Sherlock Holmes could find me. But I don't panic or get scared, no instead I get pissed. Pissed at myself for being stupid enough to run off into the unknown. Pissed at my inability to know what the fuck I want. Pissed at Jacob for imprinting on me and dragging me into this shit in the first place. Pissed at Paul for imprinting on me too, making everything ten times more fucking difficult. Pissed at my past and my parents dying, pissed at the whole damn world.

Not being able to hold the anger back I let out a banshee like scream and start kicking the tree next to me as hard as I fucking can. After a few kicks my foot begins to throb but I ignore it and keep kicking. I kick till I fall down in pain, holding what I'm pretty sure is a broken foot. I let out another yell and start cursing up a storm, in that moment I would have put a sailor to shame.

"That's a lot of anger yer puttin' off darlin'. And ya got a mouth on ya too." My tantrum comes to an abrupt halt and I snap my head to my right and standing no more than twenty feet from me is a tall, very pale man with neck length blonde hair and honey golden eyes. We stare at one another for what seems like an eternity before I finally find my voice and croak out.

"Who are you?" He stares at me for a sec then smiles.

"Names Jasper and this.." Out of thin air a woman maybe a bit shorter than myself, with the same pale skin and gold eyes as the guy appears. She has short black hair and is dressed in what looks to be very expensive clothes. "My wife Alice." She looks at me and smiles brightly, then turns back to her husband and says playfully.

"See I told you she'd be here." _'Whoa, where the fuck did she come from!? And did she say she told him I'd be here?'_ Jasper grins at her.

"I should have known better than to doubt you."

"Yes you should have. This will teach you not to in the future." He quirks a brow at her.

"Have you seen something?" _'Seen something? What the fuck does he mean seen something? What in the fuckin' hell is going on!?_ Alice smirks playfully.

"Maybe."

"Okay I've had enough, will one of ya please tell me what the hell is goin' on! Where'd she come from and how tha fuck did she know I was here!?" The couple turns to look at me and Alice gives me a warm smile.

"I'll explain everything as soon as we get you back to the car." She nods her head in my direction. Jasper nods in agreement and starts to walk my way.

Something about these two don't sit well with me and on instinct I start trying to stand so I can get way from them. Jasper smirks

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, you're only gonna hurt that foot more." I don't listen and pull myself up on my good foot.

"Yer dumb as hell if ya think I'm just gonna let ya take me." He lets out a low chuckle, then before I can blink I'm bridal style in his arms. He looks down at me and grins.

"Ya really don't have a choice, darlin." My eyes go wide.

"What the fuck are you!?" This can't be real, I must be hallucinating. That's it all the pain in my foot is causing me to hallucinate.

"Boy I can hallucinate some fucked up shit." In a flash Alice is standing next to Jasper, giggling and shaking her head.

"We're not hallucinations. I promise we are very real." She proves this by reaching out pinching me.

"Ouch! That hurt!"

"No it didn't quit being a baby." Jasper snickers out. I give him an evil glare.

"How the fuck do you know yer not in my body!" Alice grins.

"Trust me he knows." I open my mouth to ask the obvious but Alice hushes me.

"I told you I'd explain everything when we got back to the car."

"Who's car?" Alice giggles and smiles brightly.

"Our car silly. How else are we suppose to get you back to our house in Forks, run through the woods?" She taps her chin and looks at Jasper "Although that would save time, wouldn't it?" He gives her a nod. Hold on just a damn minute she can't be serious about taking me to their house, can she?

"Wait a sec, yer not serious about takin' me to your house are you!?" She nods.

"I'm one hundred percent serious. Your foot may be broken you need to see a doctor." I shake my head in wonder and look at her like she's dumb as shit.

"Lady I don't know if ya've been told but ya take folks to a hospital for that." She rolls her eyes and huffs.

"I know that, but we just so happen to have a live in doctor. And under the circumstances we thought it best to take you to him, instead of the hospital."

"What circumstances?" She smiles but doesn't say anything, just turns and starts walking away. Jasper quickly falls in step beside her. Once he's beside her she looks up at him and grins. He looks down at me and with a devilish smirk says.

"Hold on." Something tells me I better do as he says, so I toss my arms around his neck and link my fingers together. "You good?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Alice says with a wide smile, then vanishes from my sight leaving only a light breeze in her wake.

My mouth drops open in shock. I hear Jasper chuckle, then like a bullet he takes off after her.

A few years back my parents and I had taken a trip to Cedar Point amusement park in Ohio and I remember riding what was at the time the fastest coaster they had, the Top Thrill Dragster. And now here in this moment I feel like I'm back on that coaster. This man caring me in his arms is running at least a hundred miles an hour or more through the woods without hitting any of the flora that zooms by. And I love it. It makes me feel free and all my worries melt away. I just wanted to run like this for miles and miles, never slowing.

I almost cry when Jasper stops in front of a very large gray Jeep. Damn thing makes my truck look like a little S-10. He carries me over to the passenger side and goes to put me in back but I stop him.

"I can't ride in the back seat I get car sick." He rolls his eyes but puts me up front. Alice climbs in the driver side and starts the Jeep. As soon as the switch turns over it fucking dawns on me that my truck is still at the house.

"Hold on a sec, we got a problem."

"What is it?" Alice's asks.

"My truck is still parked in my drive." Jasper who by now has crawled in the back huffs then jumps out.

"Give me the keys."

"Yer not drivin my truck." He holds his hand out.

"It's either me or we leave it." I sigh in annoyance but reach into my right front pocket anyway, only the keys ain't there. So I try the other one, not there either. I grit my teeth and ball my hands into fist to keep from yelling out. What else could go fucking wrong today!

"Calm down, nothing to get upset over. Jasper will find the keys and meet us back at our house with your truck, okay?" Alice says trying to calm me down.

"How the fuck is he gonna do that!?" She smiles, nudges her head toward the woods and then just like that Jasper's gone. She puts the Jeep in drive and pulls back onto the road. After she's got the Jeep to a good speed. She turns to me.

"Are you sure you still want me to answer your questions?" _'Hell yeah I do, I want to know what the hell ya are!'_ I nod in response.

"Alright but you've got to tell me your name first."

"Aleera." She smiles big.

"That's a beautiful name and it fits you."

"Thanks. Now will ya tell me what the hell ya are and how ya knew about me?" She takes her eyes off the road looks me dead in mine and says with a very serious face.

"Jasper, myself and the rest of our family are vampires. And some of us have special abilities " Now if she'd said that to me a week ago, I'd have laughed in her face and called her crazy. But not now.

"Are ya part of the animal drinkin' vamps that live in Forks?"

"I see the wolves have been talking about us, nothing good I assume."

"You assume right. But I've learned not to let other peoples opinions influence my judgment. And how do you know I'm associated with the wolves?" She sighs.

"My ability is to see the future."

"And ya'va seen mine?"

"Yes but just bits and pieces. It's hard for me to see anything involving the wolves." Does that mean my future involves the wolves?

"Is that how ya found me?" She nods.

"Yep." She says popping the p. "I saw you kick that tree and knew I had to find you."

"What else did you see?" She shakes her head.

"I can't tell you."

"Please." She sighs heavily.

"Leera I know what you want to know and I'm sorry I can't answer that."

"Why cuz ya didn't see it or ya just don't want to tell me?"

"I did see the answer to what you wanna know and I do want to tell you but I can't. If I do it might change the future I've seen." With a sad smile, I whisper her my thanks and turn away. I don't say anymore till we pull up in front a very old three story faded white house, that looks like it had been recently restored.

"Whoa and I thought my house in North Carolina is big."

"You like?"

"Yeah." She grins happily and jumps out of the Jeep. Within a blink she's on my side of the Jeep reaching in and lifting me easily out. I look at her in shock. She just giggles and starts walking toward the house. I feel like a idiot being carried by a woman especially one shorter than me.

The front door opens and out walks a young woman with long light to medium brown hair and the same pale skin and gold eyes as Alice's and Jasper's. When we reach her she smiles at me.

"Hello dear, I'm Esme Cullen." I give her the best smile I can muster.

"Hi, I'm Aleera Price."

"What a lovely name."

"Thank you." My mama did good when she picked my name didn't she? I don't know too many folks that can say they love there name but I can.

Esme looks to Alice.

"Carlisle's waiting in his office." Alice nods and carries me inside. We enter into a very large spacious room that looks like it had at one point in time been more than one room. The back south facing wall has been replaced with glass and you can see a rather wide river from the room. To our left is a winding staircase leading up to the upper floors.

Alice turns to the stairs and before I know it I'm being placed on a black leather couch in a office that looks all to similar to my dad's, except for a few drawings I'd done as a kid and my Wizard of Oz lamp that I'd let my dad borrow and he never gave back.

"I think she's broke her foot." Alice tells the blonde guy standing behind the desk. The man whom I assume is Carlisle and the doctor Alice mentioned earlier walks over to me. When he reaches me Alice says.

"It's the right one." I glare up at her.

"Damn woman, I can speak for myself ya know." She smiles and shrugs. Carlisle kneels down in front of me picks up my hurt foot slides the boot off and places it on his knee.

"Try to wiggle your toes and foot." I nod and do as he says. It hurts like hell but I ain't about to tell him that, I want to leave as soon as I can I need to find Jacob.

"Does that hurt?" I shrug.

"A little."

"Don't listen to her, it hurts more than she's lettin' on." I jerk my head toward the office door and standing there smirking at me is Jasper.

"How the hell did ya get here so fast!?" He chuckles and tosses me my keys and slip them into my pocket.

"You take good care of your truck it handles like a dream at high speed." My eyes narrow.

"How high of a speed?" He smirks coolly at me.

"Shouldn't ya be worried about your foot?"

"Screw my foot that truck is my baby, ya better have not fucked her up!"

"Excuse me but can this wait until after I've checked your foot?" The Doc mumbles out.

"Sorry, doc." He smiles and probes the top of my foot with his fingers, pressing softly every few seconds.

"Does that hurt?" I shake my head. "Well it's not broken but you have fractured it and as you can see bruised it up pretty badly."

"At least it ain't broke and that means all ya need to do is wrap a Ace bandage around it and give me something for pain and I can be on my way." Alice huffs beside me.

"You can't drive with a fractured foot!"

"Watch me."

"Carlisle will you please tell her she can't drive with her foot the way it is!" The doc gives me a small smile and says.

"She's right you shouldn't drive with a fractured foot."

"Are ya gonna try to stop me?" He shakes his head. "Good, now how about that bandage." He nods and with in seconds he's wrapping a flesh colored bandage around my foot.

"Why are you being so hardheaded?" Alice grumbles.

"Because I have something to make right before it's to late." She eyes me a second and sighs. But doesn't say anything else about me driving. It's not like it would have made a difference if she had continued pestering me, I have to find Jacob and he's more important than my foot right now

Once the Doc finishes wrapping my foot I hop up on my good foot give him my thanks grab my boot, then start to hop over to the door.

"Ya know I could just carry ya to the truck." Jasper drawls as I hop closer to him.

"I'm good, I got this." I may not be able to handle emotional pain but I'm a champ when it comes to physical pain.

I hop out the office door, find the staircase and while gripping the railing start hopping down the stairs. I make it to the bottom and over to the front door without falling but even if I had of falling I would have been okay cause Alice was by my side the whole way.

Looking out the door I realize the trip to my truck is gonna be more of a bitch then I thought. There's no hand rails leading down the damn steps.

Once I've caught my breath I grit my teeth against the pain, throw open the door and hobble out onto the front porch. Alice doesn't miss a beat and starts scolding me for walking on my injured foot.

"Oh hush woman. I'm fine." She rolls her eyes and scoffs

"At least let one of us help you down the steps!"

"I said I'm fine I can do this myself!"

"No ya can't. Let her help ya down the steps." Jasper grizzles from behind us. Without a word back I limp over to the edge of the steps and ease my ass down onto the top step. Then stick my injured foot out in front of me and proceed to shimmy my ass down each step till I've reach the last one, then push myself up onto my good foot and hop the rest of the way to my truck. When I reach my truck I turn back to look at Alice and Jasper stick my tongue out at them in triumph, then open the door and using the steering wheel hoist myself into the driver seat.

I dig the keys out of my pocket and jam the truck key in the switch. As soon as I turn the switch over Alice is standing by my door tapping softly on the glass. I let the window down.

"What?"

"Go left at the end of the driveway."

"Thanks." I reach to roll the window back up but she stops me.

"One more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Don't let your past determine your future " She gives me a knowing smirk, then turns and skips back up the steps and into the house. Jasper grins and waves then turns and disappears into the house closing the door behind him.

After a few moments of staring at the closed door and contemplating Alice's words, I sigh and put the truck in drive.

"Well time to face the music." I say out loud to myself and floor it.

* * *

 **Next chapter will up as soon as I can get it finished. Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter until next time may God be with you and have a blessed day :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all it's me again. Before ya read any further I would like to say that the ending of this chapter might leave you calling bullshit he couldn't do that if he tried but I swear it's not what you think so don't get upset with me. I promise everything is gonna be just fine.**

 **Also I just wanted to apologize for taking so long to update. And I want to let anyone who is following my other stories know that I haven't gave up on them and I am working on the them it's just taking a lot longer than expected so I ask that you please bear with me I hop to update them soon.**

 **I'd like to take this time to say thank you for the reviews and that if anyone has any pointers I'd greatly appreciate them. Now on to the story hope you like it!**

 **P.S. If anyone has a better title for this chapter please let me know and if it fits I'll gladly change it and make sure to give the person credit.**

 **Never let you go**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Running scared continued.**

* * *

 **Paul:**

It's pretty late, around 1 or 2 in the am by the time I finally make it back to my dark lonely house. You know it's funny how I never noticed before just how lonely this house really is. But then again I've never had a mate before either.

With a sigh I flop down on my couch and stretch out. I toss and turn trying my best to go to sleep but I can't. I can't seem to shake the feelings of worry, fear and stupidity. I get the worry and fear, it's not difficult to figure out why I feel that way. But for the life of me I can't figure out why I feel stupid. I haven't really done any stupid shit in a few weeks at least nothing I'd consider stupid. And I'm restless as fuck!

I lay staring up at the ceiling for awhile then finally say fuck it and sit up. I switch on the TV and leave it on the station it's already on. The program isn't really worth watching but I don't give a shit enough to turn it. I stare blankly at the screen hoping that I will eventually nod off but when I start to see the sky begin to lighten to morning I know I'm not going to sleep. So I switch the TV off and go into the kitchen to grab me a bite to eat.

I grab the eggs which is the only thing I can cook and start to make my way over to the stove. But before I can make it I'm hit with so much heartbreak, confusion and sadness that my breath hitches and I can't breathe. I drop the eggs on the floor and go down to one knee. I know instantly where all this is coming from. Fuck me! _'What the fuck is happening!?'_ It feels like an eternity goes by before I'm able to catch my breath and get back to my feet.

Once I pull myself to my feet I'm out the front door so fast it would have made your fucking head spin! I shift the second I hit the steps and run like a mad wolf into the trees toward Jacob's. Minutes later I arrive at the back of the house and can see the back of Aleera through the kitchen window.

I watch her closely and realize she's shaking ever so softly and if I could tell from this distance I'm sure Jacob being closer could as well.

 _Paul?-Q_ I snap my head around to face him.

 _What are you doing here?-P_

 _I came to get Jake we've got patrol together and the fucker's late. What are you doing here?-Q_ I turn back to look at the window.

 _Oh-Q_ He stares at the window with me for a moment, then lets out a loud howl interrupting the quite

 _What the fuck dude!?-P_

 _I hate to interrupt whatever is going on in there cause it looks serious but if we don't leave Sam is gonna have our balls in a sling.-Q_

 _Sorta didn't want him to know I'm here!-P_

 _Sorry I forg...-Q_

 _"We'll talk later."_ Aleera's voice floats in over Quil's cutting him off. _'She's lying I can hear it in her voice.'_ Jacob comes storming out of the house and makes a beeline for the trees right in mine and Quil's fucking direction. Fuck! I shift on the spot and dive for the clump of bushes to my right. Jake shifts into his wolf the second he cross's into woods and runs off. Seconds later a sorrowful howl rings out and fades away as he runs off into the distance. Quil takes a quick look over in my direction before running off after him.

I turn my gaze back to the kitchen window but Aleera is no longer there. However I know she hasn't left the kitchen because I can hear her talking

 _"It's not the wolf part I'm havin' a problem with. Maybe we shouldn't talk about this. I don't want ya to think badly of me."_ A couple of seconds pass before Billy's voice reaches my ears.

 _" **I promise no matter what you say I'm not going to think badly of you. Now tell me what's going on."**_

 _"I can't be with Jake. I've decided to go back to North Carolina."_ My wolf whines in distress and all the feeling in my body disappears causing me to go numb. I feel sick and almost faint. _'What the fuck!? Why!?'_ Wait a minute could this be about me? Could she have told him? He was pretty damn angry when he ran off. Fuck it! I got to see her I need to know what the hell is going on.

But first I need to go get some shorts or pants I can't approach Aleera buck ass naked, she might not take to fondly to that. With a snarl I jump from the bushes shift in mid air and making sure I have my thoughts guarded run for Sam's place. It's a bit closer.

Slowing down just a bit, I phase right before I break the tree line to Sam's back yard and run like hell the rest of way to the back door. I pound on it damn near tearing it from it's hinges.

"Sam open the fucking door!" Five agonizing minutes pass before the back door flies open, with a concerned looking alpha standing on the other side.

"Paul what is it what's wrong!?"

"Aleera's leaving and I need something to cover my nuts so I can stop her!" I say as I push my way inside.

"What do you mean leaving!?"

"I don't have time to play twenty questions just get me something to cover my pecker and balls, please!" He stares at me for a second then leaves the kitchen. A minute or two later he comes back with a pair of cut off shorts and tosses them to me. I catch them and turn to leave.

"I'm coming with you." Sam says from behind me.

"Watch your thoughts Jacob's phased in." I growl out and storm out the door. Once outside I lay the shorts on the ground and phase. I snatch the shorts up off the ground and without waiting for Sam run back to Jacob's house. A few feet before the tree line I come to a skidding halt shift back and hurriedly tug the shorts on. Just as I get them fastened I hear what sounds like a large truck roar to life. Knowing in my gut that, that's Aleera's truck I bolt out of the woods and race toward the front of the house.

I turn the corner in time to see Billy and Charlie staring at a midnight metallic blue truck disappearing in the cloud of dirt and dust it was leaving behind. Without even thinking I dash off after her.

"Paul stop!" Sam's commanding alpha voice sounds out from behind me. Having no choice I come to a screeching halt and not giving two shits about Charlie standing nearby I turn on Sam with a very loud very inhuman growl

"Have you lost your fucking mind!? That's my mate in that fucking truck I have to stop her!" He shakes his head and sighs.

"You can't, it's not up to you to stop her from leaving it's up to Jacob!" Rage like I've never felt before ravishes my body and I begin to shake.

"Are you fucking serious!?"

"Yes."

"Fuck you, Sam! Why am I the one getting punished!?" The beast inside me is trying like hell to take control and I don't know how much longer I can fight him.

"I know how.."

"Don't you dare stand there and pitch that fucking garbage to me! You have no idea how it feels to be forcefully kept away from your mate!"

"You dumb fuck I'm not forcefully keeping you from her!"

"Then what in the hell do you call this shit then!?" He sighs.

"I'm just trying to not make a bad situation worse! If you go after her Jacob's going to know something is up! He's not stupid! You're going to have to control the way you act with her until we found out more and Jacob is informed!"

"I'm an imprinted wolf how the hell do you want me to act when it comes to her! I can't just act like she's nothing to me Sam it doesn't fucking work that way!"

"I know Paul and I'm really fucking sorry about this man and I swear I'm gonna do my damnedest to resolve the problem but until then I'm begging you don't do anything stupid!"

'Like stopping my mate from leaving me!?"

"She'll be back Paul." I step to him, get in his face and look him dead in his eyes and say as serious as I can.

"You better hope she comes back or you and Black are going to have hell to pay!"

"Alright boys that's enough." Charlie says while trying to get between us. Finally I'm able to get it together and I relent letting him push me back a couple of steps. Once he's backed me up he looks between Sam and I with a very bewildered and shocked expression and asks.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Charlie I think you better come inside and have a seat." Billy grizzles, then looks at me. "You too." I look at Sam.

"Come over when you're done here." I nod then leave him standing there and follow Billy and Charlie into the house. Billy leads us through the living room into the kitchen.

"Have a seat fellas." Billy mummers as he wheels himself over to the lower counter closest to the stove. Charlie quickly sits down in one of the kitchen chairs, well more like falls down but he still manged to get into the chair.

Not really feeling like sitting I lean against the wall instead. I watch Billy rummage around in the counter for a few moments before pulling back and bringing a big bottle of Jack Daniels with him. He grabs two coffee cups from the drainer lays them and the whiskey in his lap and wheels over to the table He places the cups on the table and twist the cap form the bottle. He fills one cup a quarter of the way full and the other one half way full, then slides the half full in front of Charlie.

Charlie grabs the cup and I swear swallows most of the content in one shot.

"Slow down there Chief or you're gonna be sleeping with the fish instead of catching them." He sits the cup down and turns to me.

"Boy after what I just heard I think I deserve this and more." He grabs the bottle from the table and pours another half cup. _'Damn he's gonna be tore up from the floor up in about three minutes!'_ He takes another large gulp then sits the cup on the table and looks at Billy.

"Start talking old man. What the hell is going on and what the fuck is he!?" He points at me. Billy looks to me asking without words if I wanted to spill the beans. I smirk and wave my hand indicating to him to go ahead this was his show. He grumbles a bit but proceeds to tell Charlie all about our history and how our tribe are descendant from wolves.

"Wait a minute are you telling me Paul is a wolf?" Billy nods.

"Along with seven others. Jacob being one of them" Charlie goes to reach for his cup but at the last second veers off and grabs the bottle of Jack instead. He turns the bottle up and takes several big swings then sits it back on the table.

"You alright Chief Swan?" He sits still a moment staring at the bottle, then mumbles

"Not sure. It's not everyday you find out werewolves are real." I correct him.

"Shapeshifter." Charlie shrugs.

"Same thing in my eyes kid. But why?"

"Why what?" I ask.

"Why now? I've known you most of your life and not once have I ever heard what I heard come from you earlier."

"The wolf gene laid dormant until." I take a glance at Billy and he nods for me to go on. "Until Carlisle Cullen and his rag tag band of vampires showed up." It takes a sec but when he finally realizes what I'd just said he almost falls out of his chair.

"Did you say vampire?" Billy and I nod. He lets out a low moan and lays his head down on the table.

"My little girl is dating a vampire." He mumbles.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this Charlie." Billy says softly. Charlie sits up sharply.

"Dammit Billy I've been your best friend for years! Why would you keep me in the dark about Bella and the Cullens and eight teenagers turning into wolves!?" Billy sighs.

"It wasn't my place to tell you. The tribal counsel is suppose to make the decision on whether or not to let someone in on the secret about some of our boys being wolves but." He glances at me. "it was taken out of our hands and as for Bella dating a vampire, well I'm sorry I guess I should have told you but I thought it best not to. The less you knew the safer you would be." Charlie scrubs his face with his hands and blows loudly out of his mouth.

"So now what do I do?"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I mean do I confront Bella about the Cullens or leave it be?" Billy answers.

"Let it be for now and please remember to act normal. You can't start acting any differently than before." Charlie chuckles.

"Good I didn't act very friendly toward Edwin in the first place." I smirk to myself. I knew I liked Charlie Swan for a reason.

"You gonna be okay, Chief?" He seems to ponder my question for a moment then looks up at me and says.

"Yeah kid it's just going to take some getting use to."

"There's one more thing I should tell you Chief."

"What?" I hesitate. "Just spit it out." He growls and waits on baited breath for me to come out and say what I need to say.

"Edward can hear your thoughts so be careful what you think around him." He blows the breath he'd been holding out acts like he didn't hear me and turns his attention to Billy

"I was going to ask earlier but it sorta slipped my mind when Paul almost made me shit myself snarling the way he did. But who was the girl that opened your door and then flew out of her like her ass was on fire?" Billy looks down at his feet.

"That was Aleera. Jacob's and Paul's imprint." My eyes go wide at the mention of my name.

"She told you?" Billy nods. "Did she tell Jacob?" I cross my fingers hoping like hell he says yes, so I don't have to keep up this charade. He looks at me sadly.

"No."

"But I felt her Billy, every little bit of her pain and anguish crashed over me like a fucking tsunami something happened in this house to cause it! So if it wasn't Jacob loosing his shit over me, then what the fuck was it!?"

"I can't say you'll have to speak to Aleera."

"Please Billy I need to know." He shakes his head.

"It's not my story to tell."

"At least tell me if she's coming back!" He swallows.

"I don't know." The anger I'd fought to get control of comes rushing back with a vengeance and I start shaking trying like hell not to phase in this fucking kitchen.

"Calm down Paul I'm sure she'll be back. She's affected by the imprint also. She won't be able to stay away long." And just like that the proverbial light blub comes on. A happy calm flows over me like a soft breeze. I know what I have to do.

She's affected by the imprint too, so all I gotta do is wiggle my way in like Black did with the leech lover. Only difference is I'm not going to be dumb enough to flaunt it in his face like he does with the leech. If it works the way I hope it does, baby alpha's going to know just how the leech feels about his relationship with Swan. And when he's not looking I'm going to snatch Aleera right out from under his damn nose!

"What's an imprint?" Charlie suddenly blurts out. I roll my eyes and growl slightly I've had enough of the Q&A I need to get out of here. I focus my attention on Billy.

"Unless you got any advice to give me about our little problem I'm out of here." I'm only able to take a few steps in the direction of the front door before he stops me.

"Paul hold on a second." I stop and look back over my shoulder at him. "I plan on going to see Old Quil later this evening around sundown. I'm hoping he'll know something about this double imprint. Would you like to come along?" I turn the rest of my body to face him.

"Pardon my language but I don't give a flying fuck about how or why I imprinted on another wolf's mate! I just care about getting said imprint! And I'm damn positive Jacob won't care about how or why either! All he's going to worry about is trying to keep me from her!"

"He might surprise you. He may not be as bad as you think he's going to be. And we need to find out as much information as we can. It may help us to understand why this happened and it may also help calm Jake's reaction when he's finally told." I shake my head.

"Pfft, I doubt that but you and Sam go ahead and find out all the info you want to. I've got other ideas in mind." This time I'm able to make it to the door.

"What are you saying." I stop with my hand on the door nob.

"It's time for Jacob to know just how Cullen feels when it comes to his and Swan's relationship" The sharp intake of breath behind me brings a gleeful smile to my face.

"Paul that's not a good idea you may cause more harm than you think." Refusing to listen to anymore I bolt out the door, I don't give a monkey's ass what he says. I need my mate and if I have to resort to butting in and getting between the two of them then I will. It's shit that I have to be sneaky to have my own soul mate but I'll do it dammit. This is war and one I intend winning.

It doesn't take long for me to reach my house. Soon as I enter I get to work on cleaning things up a bit. I know what you're thinking why am I worried about cleaning the house right now. Well I'll tell you. You can't have your new best friend come into a dirty home it's not right. Besides it needs cleaning anyway. It's not really that dirty but it's not really that clean either.

First thing I do is throw a load of clothes on to wash. While they're going I grab the mop and bucket from the back porch take it to the kitchen and set it to the side. I get what few dishes I've dirtied washed up and the eggs up off the floor. Then I give the floor a good sweeping and mopping.

Once I'm done I head to the living room, it's not that bad just a little dusting and vacuuming and I'll be finished in here. I knock those two things out quickly, then go tackle the bathroom. When I'm done in there I go plop down in front of the TV I'm not worried about the bedroom at the moment it's going to be awhile before she goes in there.

I flip through the channels trying to find something decent on. Finally I give up and leave it on Day of the Dead the 1985 film. The effects are horrible but the gore is pretty cool so that redeems it some.

After a few minutes of watching some dude get torn apart by zombies my stomach starts to growl. Yeah I know I'm weird but the gore doesn't bother me and it sure as hell doesn't affect my appetite. I try to ignore it and watch the movie but when the growls in my stomach start to get louder than the TV I decide I might need to do something about it.

I drag my ass up off the couch and mosey into the kitchen. I look though the cabinets and fridge but can't seems to find anything I want. So what to do? Hmm, Sam did tell me to come over when I was done, I wonder if Emily's cooked?

Making up my mind I go back into the living room switch the TV off and head out towards Sam's.

On my way I think about Aleera. I wish I knew why she left. Billy said it wasn't because of me, so what the hell happened? It's got to have something to do with Jacob. That asshole must have said or done something that made her leave. But she seemed happy and content curled up in his lap last night so maybe he isn't the reason. Maybe she has a boyfriend already and temporarily forgot and when she remember she booked it out of here. Hell I don't know but whatever the reason I plan on being right there lending a ear and giving her a shoulder to cry on.

When I reach Sam's, He, Jared, Embry and Quil are all standing in the front yard talking. _'Thought Quil was on patrol?'_

From the looks on their faces the conversation isn't a happy one. I suppose I should interrupt.

"Hey dipshit I thought you had patrol?" I jokingly say to Quil as I jog up to them. Instead of some smart ass retort he glances over to Sam. Sam looks at me, then gives him a nod. Quil sighs.

"Not long after we left this morning Jacob freaked the fuck out and ran off. I assumed it had to do with Aleera and I wasn't needed. So I continued patrolling and I came across the scent of a leech and followed it. It was the red heads and it was fresh maybe five or ten minutes old. Paul man I swear when I realized which way she was heading I ran back here as fast as my feet could carry me."

A menacing growl erupts for me and I take a step toward him.

"What the fuck are you trying to say!?" He looks at me apprehensively.

"The red head is heading toward Port Angeles." I sigh in relief and roll my eyes.

"Is that it? I thought you were going to tell me something bad." He gawks at me like I've grown a second head and stutters out.

"You're not worried?" I scoff.

"No. Why should I be? She's not here or anywhere near Aleera so I'm not worried about it. We'll get her." The four of them look at one another nervously.

"What?" All but Sam take a few steps back.

"Paul where exactly do you think Aleera lives?" He asks hesitantly.

"In Forks." He cruses lowly.

"Paul, Aleera lives in Port Angeles." An overwhelming fear takes a hold of me and I shift on the spot. With a loud howl I dart off in the direction of Port Angeles.

* * *

 **Jasper:**

A sudden rush of excitement and fear hits me just seconds before my beautiful wife burst into the sitting room yelling at me that we had to leave and now.

She grabs my hand and pulls me up off the sofa and starts pulling me toward the exit. I don't protest and let her lead me out to Emmett's Jeep. She points to the passenger side.

"Get in." I do as she says. She fires up the Jeep and hauls ass down the drive and fish tails it out on the main road. I wait till we're out of town before I ask her what's going on. She glances at me.

"Jacob Black's and Paul Lahote's imprint is.." I stop her.

"Imprint not imprints?" She nods.

"Yes they have the same mate. And she's going to be taken by Victoria if we don't get there in time."

"But how did that happen? Them having the same mate I mean." She shrugs.

"Don't know. But if we don't make it in time it's not going to matter."

"How did you see this happenin'? You can't see anything that involves the wolves."

"Well I did this time it was only bits and pieces but I got enough to know that if Victoria gets her hands on the girl I saw then ours and the wolves future's are screwed. That's how important she's going to become to us."

"Ali are you sure? You're sure you didn't just imagine this?" Her head jerks my way and she growls lowly.

"I didn't imagine any damn thing Jasper Whitlock! I know what I saw and I'm going to prove it! The girl's lost in the woods about two miles east of her house! And may have a broken foot!" She turns her head back to the road and doesn't say another word to me.

After about twenty minutes she whips the Jeep over to the side of the road and kills in the engine.

"Come on let's go." She hops out of the Jeep and starts to walk toward the trees. I hate to admit it but I'm having a hard time believing she saw what she said. I want to believe her but she's never seen anything that has to do with the wolves before so how did she this time?

"Jasper bring you're ass on!" I smirk to myself, I swear she's lived with Emmett too long.

Slipping out of the Jeep I do as she demands and walk over to where she's waiting by the entrance of the woods.

"Okay darlin' which way?"

"We're splitting up. You're going that way." She points to her right. "And I'm going this way." She says and points to her left. She turns to leave.

"Hold on. What does she look like."

"Long black hair with blue tips." With that said she disappears.

"Be careful!" I yell. A soft giggle floats to my ears letting me know she heard me.

I sigh and dash off in the direction she had pointed. I'm only looking for a few minutes before two scents catch my attention. One's of mangos and chocolate and the other is of another vampire mixed with the first. _'Victoria!'_ Fuck Alice was right!

Without slowing I turn and run toward the scent. As I get closer I can feel a fuckton of anger coming from the girl and eagerness, anticipation and elation coming form Victoria.

Shit! Not good not good at all! I hope like hell I can get there in time. A loud ear piercing scream rings out through the trees, then I hear what sounds like someone either hitting or kicking something. _'Fuck! She's got her!"_ I'm not sure why, maybe it's because of what Alice said but the thought of this girl being killed or worse turned bothers the shit out of me.

I brace myself as I arrive expecting to see either the girl changing or a corpse. What I see instead is not only a relief but also sorta funny. She's kicking the hell out of a tree and muttering to herself.

A blur of bright red flashes out of the corner of my eye. Then a light thud sounds in a tree to my right. I quickly turn my attention in that direction. Sitting high in a tree no more than forty feet from me is Victoria. She glares at me, then glances at the girl. I make a move toward the girl and smirk

"You can try." She hisses low at me and we stare each other down. A moment passes before she gives me a wicked smile and vanishes.

Loud cursing and screaming fills the air and I quickly turn back to the girl.

"That's a lot of anger yer puttin' off darlin'. And ya got a mouth on ya too." Her outburst comes to a halt and she jerks her head in my direction. Her dark green eyes lock with mine and her mouth drops open. She gawks at me for along moment before she stutters out.

"Who are you?"

 _"I'm almost there Jazz!"_ Alice calls for only me to hear.

 _"Are we going to tell her about old Vicky?"_ I vampire whisper back.

 _"No."_ That's all I needed to know. Plastering a smile on my face I answer the girl.

"Names Jasper and this.." One second it's just me and the girl the next Alice is standing by my side staring at the girl like a little kid seeing all the presents Santa left her. "Is my wife Alice." Alice smiles happily at the girl, then turns on me.

"See I told you she'd be here." Okay so I'm an asshole and I owe my wife one hell of an apology.

"I should have known better than to doubt you."

"Yes you should have. This will teach you not to in the future." I give her a questionable look.

"Have you seen something?" She grins at me.

"Maybe." Uh, wonder what that means?

"Okay I've had enough, will one of you please tell me what the hell is goin' on! Where'd she come from and how the fuck did she know I was here!?" Alice and I both turn to look at girl.

"I'll explain everything as soon as we get back to the car." Alice coos happily. Then nods at me to go get her. I start walking over to her and she starts inching herself backwards away from me. I smirk at her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, you're only going to hurt that foot more." She hops up onto her good foot and says.

"Yer dumb as hell if ya think I'm just gonna let ya take me!" With a low chuckle, I blur forward and sweep her up in my arms. I gaze down at her and give her my best grin.

"Ya really don't have a choice darlin."

"What the fuck are you!?" I laugh inwardly when she blurts out that she must be hallucinating. Alice appears by her side and assures her that we are very much real and proves it by pinching her.

"Ouch! That hurt!" I roll my eyes. That nowhere near hurt her.

"No it didn't quit being a baby." I snicker. She gives me an evil glare and hisses out.

"How the fuck do you know yer not in my body!" Alice giggles beside us and answers for me.

"Trust me he knows." The girl tries to retort but Alice hushes her. "I told you that I'd explain everything when we got back to the car."

"Who's car?" The girl asks. Alice giggles and smiles happily.

"Our car silly. How else are we suppose to get you back to our house in Forks, run through the woods?" Alice taps her chin in thought, then looks at me. "Although that would be faster, wouldn't it?" I nod.

"Wait a sec, yer not serious about takin' me to yer house are ya?"

"I'm one hundred percent serious. Your foot may be broken you need to see a doctor." The girl, dammit I've got to stop calling her the girl. I think I'll call her sailor since she has a mouth like one. So sailor shakes her head and stares at Alice like she's crazy.

"Lady I don't know if ya've been told but ya take folks to the hospital for that." Alice huffs.

"I know that, but we just so happen to have a live in doctor. And under the circumstances we thought it was best to take you to him, instead of the hospital."

"What circumstances?" Sailor asks.

Alice just grins and turns and starts to walk away. I quickly fall instep beside her. We walk a few minutes before Alice looks up at me and grins. Immediately knowing what she has in mind I look down at the girl and grin devilishly.

"Hold on." Her arms go quickly around my neck. "You good?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Alice retorts and blurs off. I shoot off after her and in no time we're back at the Jeep. I go to place Sailor in the back seat and she stops me.

"I can't ride in the back seat I get car sick." I study her for a sec just to see if she's trying to bullshit me, she's not. So I sigh and place her in the front seat, then jump in back. Alice climbs in the driver seat and fires up the Jeep. Sailor quickly pipes up and reminds us that her truck is sitting in her drive at home. Shit, truck minus person equals something wrong, so I better go get it. I sigh and climb back out of the Jeep.

"Give me the keys."

"Yer not drivin' my truck." I hold my hand out.

"It's either me or we leave it." She groans but reaches in her front right pocket pulls her hand back out, then quickly reaches in the other. Her anger spikes and her hands ball into fist.

"Calm down, nothing to get upset over. Jasper will find the keys and meet us back at our house with your truck, okay?" Alice chimes. _'Thanks for volunteerin' me darlin.'_

"How the fuck is he gonna do that!?" Sailor blares. Alice looks at me and nudges her head toward the trees.

In a heartbeat I'm back in the woods. I go straight back to the spot where I'd found Sailor and search the area but the keys are not there. So I start retracing her scent searching the ground as I go. Not long into my search a heavy weight of fear and fury over takes me, followed by an awful smell of wet dog. "Ah hell." I mutter to myself. I know that smell it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out the source.

I stop my search and wait. Moments later a large sliver wolf comes skidding to a halt mere feet in front of me. He raises his muzzle to the wind and breaths deeply. I breath with him and it dawns on me what he smells. Mangos and chocolate. _'Well Damn.'_

With a loud snarl he snaps his head back to look at me and goes into an attack position.

"It's not what you think dog. I'm actually the good guy. If not for me Victoria would have gotten your mate." He whimpers in distress. "Sailor's fine my wife Alice is taking her back to our house as we speak." He doesn't even bother to look at me, just turns and rushes off back in the direction of Forks. Shit, he's going for the house! This day just gets better and better!

Needing to get my ass back home, I quickly continue my search for the missing truck keys. It doesn't take me long to figure out that the keys have got to be were I had expected them to be all along in the fucking truck.

I follow her scent back to her house and can see a blue F-150 sitting in the drive and it's being blocked in by a black Kia. _'Dammit! How the hell do I get her truck now!?'_ My problem is solved when a middle aged red head comes jogging out to the Kia jumps in and backs out of the drive and hightails it out off down the street.

I wait a moment making sure she doesn't come back then run to the truck. I hop in turn the keys over that are dangling from the switch and quickly back out of the drive. I stomp the gas causing the truck to accelerate quickly and within minutes I'm flying down the road.

Thirty minutes later I come to a squealing halt in front of the house and hurriedly jump from the truck.

I sniff the air and use my gift to find out if the wolf has arrived yet, surprisingly he hasn't. Turning I rush into the house and straight up to Carlisle's office.

"Does that hurt?" I can feel how much her foot is really hurting but she tells Carlisle that it only hurts a little. Why is she lying?

"Don't listen to her, it hurts more than she's lettin' on." She jerks her head my way.

"How the hell did you get here so fast!?" I laugh and toss her, her keys.

"You take good care of your truck it handles like a dream at high speed." Her eyes narrow and she glares at me.

"How high of a speed?" I smirk at her.

"Shouldn't ya be worried about your foot?"

"Screw my foot that truck is my baby! Ya better not have fucked her up!" Carlisle interrupts our little banter.

"Excuse me but can this wait until after I've checked your foot?" She turns her attention back to him and I quickly whisper so that both he and Alice can hear me.

 _"We may have a problem. One of her mates is on his way."_ Alice glances at me.

 _"Which one?"_

 _"Don't know."_

 _"Silver or Russet?"_

 _"Silver."_ She sighs.

 _"Well we'll just have to deal with it. Aleera can't drive with her foot the way it is."_

"At least it ain't broke and that means all ya need to do is wrap a Ace bandage around it and give me something for the pain and I can be on my way." Alice lets out a low growl and huffs.

"You can't drive with a fractured foot!"

"Watch me."

"Carlisle will you please tell her she can't drive with her foot the way it is!" Carlisle's feelings tell me he knows that no matter what he says it's not gonna do any good but wanting to keep the peace he does like Alice asked him to and tells Aleera that Alice is right and she shouldn't be driving with a fractured foot.

"Are ya gonna stop me?" He shakes his head no at her. "Good now how about that bandage." The annoyance and frustration Alice's had already been feeling rises.

"Why are you being so hardheaded!?" Aleera turns to look up at Alice.

"Because I have something to make right before it's too late." Alice shakes her head and sighs but doesn't say anything else about it.

When Carlisle gets done wrapping Aleera's foot she hops up on the good one tells him thanks grabs the boot that had been removed, turns toward me and starts hopping my way. Does she plan on hopping down to her truck?

"Ya know I could just carry ya to the truck."

"I'm good I got this." She grizzles as she hops past me. I shake my head damn I swear this woman is stubborn as shit. Alice follows close behind as she hops down the stairs, waiting to catch her if she fell. But she manages to make it down to the front door without a problem. She stops at the door and glances out of it. Irritation takes over when she realizes there's no railings for her to hold onto but it's quickly replaced with determination. She places the bad foot on the floor putting pressure on it. Her jaw tightens against the pain and she throws open the door. She hobbles out onto the porch causing Alice to throw a fit.

"Oh hush woman. I'm fine." I roll my eyes. Maybe I should tell her I can feel her pain and know she's far from fine and needs to stop trying to act like she is.

"At least let one of us help you down the steps!"

"I said I'm fine I can do this myself!" That does it.

"No ya can't. Let her help ya down the damn steps!" A wave of defiance comes over her and without a word she limps over to the steps eases herself down onto the top step throws her bad foot out in front of her and wiggles her way down each step till she reaches the last step.

Well I be dammed.

She pushes her self up onto her good foot and hops over to her truck. Before opening the door she turns back to Alice and I and sticks out her tongue. I smirk I think she's going to fit in pretty well around here.

After Aleera pulls herself in the truck Alice goes over and tells her to take a left at the end of the drive. Aleera thanks her and starts to roll up the window but Alice stops her.

"Don't let your past determine your future." With that said Alice turns and skips back up the steps and into the house. I give Sailor a big grin and a wave, then turn and walk back inside. I close the door behind me, then stand and watch Sailor speed out of here.

In a flash Alice is standing beside me.

"So what do you think?" I turn mt head to look at her.

"Why?"

"Because I want to know."

"I like her."

"Can you control yourself around her?" I cock a brow.

"Yes but I'm sure you already know that." She glances at me and smiles. "Are you gonna tell me what this is all about?"

"Yes we would like to know as well." Carlisle says as he comes walking down the stairs with Esme behind him.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you. It's going to be hard enough for me to keep it to myself."

"Why?" I stammer out. She's never withheld anything from me and now that she is I don't like it one little damn bit.

"Alice I.." She holds up her hand and stops me cold.

"I have my reason Jazz and his name is Edward. By telling you and the others there's a greater risk of him finding out. As I said it's gonna be hard enough for me to keep what I know from him. I don't need to worry about anyone else letting it slip." Carlisle interjects.

"Alice dear you can't just bring a human into this house and not tell us why. Especially when the human is the mate of not one but two shapeshifters."

"I know this is confusing but please trust me it's better if I'm the only one that knows for now." I sigh

"Alright darlin' if ya say it's best for us not to know yet then we'll leave it alone." I look over at Carlisle and Esme letting them know without words that, until she was ready they better not try to get her to talk. They nod their heads in understanding. She smiles leans over and gives me a quick kiss.

"Thank you Jazz." I smile back.

"You're welcome darlin'."

 ***NLYG***

* * *

 **Aleera:**

Shit my foot hurts like hell. "Maybe driving with a fractured foot wasn't the best idea after all." I whine to myself. I guess I should have listen to Alice and the Doc. But I really didn't have much of a choice I have to get to Jake. I still ain't so damn sure about any of this but Jacob is a good guy and I did promise to give him a chance. So I think the best thing to do is explain to him why I took off and if he still wants an us, then we'll take it slow and go from there.

I make it through Forks and just a little over half away to LaPush before the pain in my foot sky rockets and I have to pull the truck over onto the shoulder. Needing to relive the pressure off of it I open the door and hold it out letting it dangle out in front of me. Slowly the pain starts to ease and after a few minutes the pain is reduced to a dull throb.

Deciding my foot has rested enough I pull it back in and shut the door. I start the truck look up and let out a yelp. Standing just a few feet from the front of my truck is a very large sliver wolf. We stare at each other and I can feel hurt, relief, happiness and a shit load of anger. Paul.

I reach for the handle and snatch open the door. Using the steering wheel and the oh shit handle I jump out onto my good foot and hop around the door. I slam it shut (not meaning to) hop a couple of steps to the hood reach out and grab it. With one hand on the hood I limp to the end of the truck.

My wolf notices me limping and trots quickly over to me. When he reaches me he sniffs me and lets out a noise crossed between a whine and a snarl. I run my hands through his soft fur and whisper.

"I'm okay Paul. Just a sprain." Okay I know I lied but a sprain isn't as bad as a fracture and I really don't want him to know I fractured my foot. Don't ask me why I don't know but for some reason I just don't want him to know my foot is hurt worse than I'm claiming.

He shakes his large head, lets out a snort then turns and darts across the road into the trees. Moments later and to my surprise he steps out of the tree cover walks over to me and without saying anything picks me up in his arms and carries me to the door opens it up and gently sits me in the seat.

"Thank you." Instead of an your welcome he mutters lowly.

"Why did you leave?" The pain in his voice is so heartbreaking my breath catches and all the words I'd wanted to say die in my throat. He stares at me waiting for an answer. Lowering my head in shame or guilt I'm not sure which I whisper the first thing that pops in my head.

"I didn't know what else to do." He lets out a soft sigh and places his index finger under my chin and lifts my head up to look at him.

"You could have come to me." _'No, I couldn't have.'_

"I wish it was that simple." His jaw clenches and he chokes out

"Give me one good reason why it's not." Dammit I can't say the truth. I can't tell him that until I tell Jake the truth there can't be an us. So I chose not to say anything He snorts.

"Never mind you just answered all I needed to know."

"Paul.." He turns away from me runs around the front of my truck and disappears into the forest. Fuck! I quickly lift myself up and stand on the chrome stepping bar with my good foot and hop around to face the direction he went.

"Paul I'm sorry!" Minutes pass but he doesn't return. Crap! Carp! Crap! I didn't mean to hurt him but I just can't give him what he wants not until I've talked to Jake. With a guilty sigh I climb back in the truck and continue toward my destination which only takes me a few minutes to reach.

I pull up in front of the little red house kill the engine and just sit there. In my head I had all this shit figured out I was just gonna tell him everything and let him decide but now that I'm here I don't know if I can. What if he decide I'm damaged goods and he doesn't want me after all. I don't know if I can handle that.

I sit debating with myself for a good five minutes before I finally decide to say fuck it and tell him. If he doesn't want me then I'll figure out how to deal. I reach for the handle but before I can open the door Jacob comes storming from around back looking mad as fuck. Seth and Embry are trailing behind him.

With the window down I can make out a few words like your nuts and have you lost your mind?

He turns on them quickly looking ready to tear their heads off but stops suddenly and starts to sniff the air. Seth and Embry see this and start doing the same.

They keep this up for a few seconds then Seth suddenly lets out a gasp and turns to look in my direction. Jacob following Seth's movement jerks his head my way. He stares at me with shocked scared eyes for a second snarls lowly then turns and angrily stomps off toward the large shed

Now I'm pissed besides leaving like I did what the hell did I do? I jump from the truck without thinking and land on both feet. Pain shoots through my right leg and almost drops me to my knees but I catch hold of the door and stop myself. A few seconds pass before I mange to grit my teeth through the pain and limp quickly after him.

"Hey!" He ignores me and keeps walking. Motherfucker! I pick up speed and somehow manage to catch up to him. I reach for his arm and pull with all my strength. "Stop dammit!" He doesn't stop and I see red. Throwing my foot to the wind I dash in front of him and with all my might shove him as hard as I can, which ain't much.

"I said stop damn ya!" He stops in his tracks and his bright lupine yellow eyes lock with mine.

"I can smell them all over you!?" He growls in a low voice. Uh?

"What are ya talkin' about? Smell who all over me?"

"The veggie leeches! Why do you smell them!?" _'Oh'_ Shoo I thought he meant Paul.

"Jake calm down. It's not what yer thinkin'."

"Doesn't matter what I'm thinking Aleera I told you to stay the fuck away from them!" Fuck and here I was trying to calm down and not add my temper to the mix. Aw well.

"Screw you I didn't fuckin' go to them they came to me!" He takes a half step back and his eyes go from yellow to solid fucking black.

"They came looking for you!?" I nod and he roars so fucking loudly I think he may have woken the dead.

"Why!? Why did they come for you!?" He screams at me.

"I don't know! But I'm fuckin' happy they did!" I've never in my life wanted to take back something the way I wanted to take back the words I'd just said. The look that comes across that mans face is without a doubt the second worst expression of terror I've ever seen, the first being my dad's expression when my mom didn't come back up.

He doubles over like he just got gut punched and his body starts shaking violently. His head snaps up and his lips pull back over his gums revealing razor sharp teeth and the biggest fucking canines I've ever seen.

"Aleera get the fuck away from him!" Sam's voice interrupts the tense atmosphere around us. _'Where the fuck did he come from?'_

Maybe if I had any common sense I'd have listen to him and taken a few steps back from Jacob but when I get pissed I mean really pissed like I am now. My brain doesn't register shit like it should and my mouth likes to um pop off so that's what I do.

"Ya wanna attack me Jake? Then do it! If that will make ya feel better then fuckin' DO IT!"

With a snarl he lunges for me.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review and please be nice. Remember I will gladly take pointers to help make this story better. I promise to have chapter six up within the next couple of weeks. Thanks again and until next time. Have a blessed day and may God bless you! :) :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello it's me again I'm sorry I didn't update like I was suppose to turns out this chapter took longer than I thought. But here it is and it's a little shorter than the others but I needed to stop before I got to ahead of myself. Now I would like to point out that I'm trying my best to follow the Eclipse story line while adding my story to it but I may mess up from time to time so if I do please let me know and what I can do to fix it. Thanks again for your support and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **PS I apologize ahead of time fr any grammical errors I did proof read before I upload but I may have missed some which if I did I promise to go back and fix ;)**

* * *

 _Chapter 5 recap_

" _Aleera get the fuck away from him!" Sam's voice interrupts the tense atmosphere around us._

 _Maybe if I had any common sense I'd have listen to him and taken a few steps back from Jacob but when I get pissed I mean really pissed like I am now. My brain doesn't register shit like it should and my mouth likes to um pop off so that's what I do._

" _Ya wanna attack me Jake? Then do it! If that will make ya feel better then fuckin' DO IT!"_

 _With a snarl he lunges for me._

 **Never let you go**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Jacob:**

I spring forward and grab the back of her head tangling my right hand in her silken hair. A small gasp parts her lips slightly and I take full advantage. Bringing her lips to mine and not giving a shit whether she wants me to or not I shove my tongue in her mouth.

With the other hand I grip her hip and pull her body flush against mine. Her arms go around my neck and her hands go in my hair giving it a tug as she tries to get even closer. Time stands still around us as we stand there in front of God and everybody with our lips locked tongues dancing in perfect sync and our bodies trying to become one. Finally with every ounce of strength I can gather I pull myself away from her soft lips and lay my forehead against hers.

"Never do that again. I would rather die than to ever hurt you." She nods her head against mine in understanding then tries to pull away from me. My grip on her hip tightens holding her in place. Her body against mine feels too damn good and I want to feel her just a bit longer

She allows me to hold her just for a moment then with a heavy sigh tries to pull away from me again, this time I let her go. She smiles softly takes a half step back from me and freezes a look of agonizing pain consumes her face. Her eyes roll up in her head and she begins to fall backward. Swiftly I reach out and grab her hand stopping her from falling then sweep her up in my arms.

"I'm okay Jake." She breathes out.

"No you're not."

I pivot quickly around and speed walk toward my house as I pass the three motionless wolves standing in my yard I glare at Seth like it's his fault that somethings wrong with her and yell at him.

"Go get Sue now!" He gives me a sharp nod and bolts off. Embry probably knowing that I wasn't about to stop to open it dashes up the ramp and opens the door. I walk through take her over to the couch and lay her down easily. I sit down beside her and softly stroke her hair and face.

"Embry and I will be outside if you need us." Sam says from the door way. I nod letting him know that I heard him. The door clicks quietly shut and we're left alone.

"Leera honey what is it, what's wrong?"

"I'm okay it just feels like a nail is being hammered through my foot but I can handle it." I turn around to look down at her feet and notice for the first time that her right foot is wrapped up in a cream colored bandage.

"Did the bloodsuckers do that!?"

"Wrap my foot yes. Cause my injury no."

"Are you going to tell me what happened or are you gonna talk in circles and have me fucking guess!?" I snap at her without removing my eyes from her foot.

"I followed ya." I jerk my head back to look at her.

"You did what!?"

"I followed ya and I got lost and hurt my foot. If it hadn't been for Jasper and Alice I'd probably still be there in the forest."

"Are you crazy!? Why would you do an idiotic thing like that!? You could have been hurt worse or killed! Do you have any idea what those fucking bloodsuckers could have done to you!" She growls as she pulls herself up into a seated position then places her feet on the floor and pushes herself off the couch into a standing position. She looks down at me and I swear lets out a snarl of her own.

"You know what I am fuckin' crazy for tryin' to stop ya, I'm right off my fuckin' rocker! I should have let ya go but I couldn't I thought ya might like to know the truth of why the fuck I wanted to leave!" She starts limping for the door. Before she reaches it she turns back to look over her shoulder and says the one thing I never wanted to hear come from her mouth.

"I like the Cullens they ain't as bad as ya make them out to be." She grabs for the door but it flies open with Sam almost hanging off of it. He looks at me sorta in shock then down to her. She shakes her head then pushes past him and hobbles out the door. Fuck me! Growling lowly I jump from the couch and march out side coming to a stop at the top of the ramp.

"Aleera where the hell are you going!?" Without stopping her momentum she jerks around and starts walking backwards while facing me. She tosses her hands in the air looks at me with a kiss my ass face and yells

"For a walk!"

"Dammit Aleera get back here!" She acts like she doesn't hear me spins around and continues on limping toward the trail that leads from here to First Beach. Motherfucker! I dash down the ramp and run after her. Once I get close enough I hurriedly sweep her feet out from under her and lift her up into my arms.

"You wanna go to the beach, fine but I'm carrying you! You're not walking on that foot anymore!" She scowls and tries to protest but I shoot her down.

"You're not walking end of story!" There's no way in hell I'm letting her walk on that foot if I can help it.

"Fine." She crosses her arms pokes out her lip and huffs.

Ignoring that beautiful poked out bottom lip of hers I stomp off down the trail toward First Beach.

"Hey what about Sue!?" Sam calls after me.

"Apologize to her for us and ask her to wait! We'll be back shortly!" I call back without turning around or stopping.

"That's what he thinks." She mumbles under her breath. I ignore her and keep walking.

As I walk down the trail with Aleera in my arms I do my best to focus on what's ahead of me and not her but it's no use my eyes keep wondering back to her. And ever so often I'd see her staring right back which makes me both happy and apprehensive. Happy knowing she can't keep her eyes off me just as I can't her and nervous because the reasons may be different.

Once we arrive at the beach I walk what I think is close enough to the water and ease her feet down onto the sand but keep one arm around her waist. She gives me a smile of thanks then slowly starts to limp down closer to the Pacific.

"Dammit Aleera I told you no more walking on that foot!" With a wave of her hand she dismisses my protest and motions for me to follow her. And I do.

She gets to with inches of the water stops, unwraps her injured foot and places it gently down onto the sand and steps softy into the water. I step up beside her and take her hand.

"Leera I'm sorry for yelling at you about the Cullens. I guess I owe them my thanks."

"Yeah ya do but we'll talk about that later. Right now lets talk about us."

"Is there an us?" She steps a little further into the water bringing it up to her ankles soaking the cuffs of her jeans.

"Have ya ever wondered what it would be like to become apart of it?" She asks nudging her head toward the ocean. "To be part of the waves that crash against the rocks or.." She pauses and turns her head down to look at her submerged feet. "The cool water that caresses your feet as you stand watching a lovers sunrise."

"Aleera..." My voice catches in my throat when I see what looks like tiny jewels start to fall from her eyes. One by one they fall each one booming like thunder in my ears and I can't stand it.

I try pulling her to me to wrap my arms around her and hold her till she never sheds another tear but she does something I didn't think was possible. She breaks free of my grasp and backs slightly out of reach.

"I'm sorry Jacob but I can't do this. I can't be with ya." My heart crumbles and blows away like dust in the wind at her words.

"Why!?"

"Because I'm too afraid."

"Of what!?"

"Why didn't ya tell me about Bella Swan before ya told me I was yer mate?" Aw hell! I knew I should have told her everything before I laid the imprint at her feet! But I was afraid that what's happening would happen! I take a step forward in order to grab her hand but she jumps back like she's been shocked balls her fist beside her and starts yelling.

"NO! Don't touch me! When ya touch me I become absorbed in ya and I want so much to be yers and I ain't gonna let that happen again! I ain't gonna give my heart away to another man only for it to be destroyed! I won't watch the world around me crumble like it did before! I'm not going back ta hell on earth because this time I have no one ta reach in, grab me by the hair and pull me back out again!" With a barely audible growl I dart forward and grab her by her upper arms. She starts hitting my chest and yelling for me to let her go. But I crush her to me and hold her tight.

"I listened to you now you listen to me!' Again she seems to not hear a fucking word I said and keeps on fighting to get free. "Dammit woman listen to me!" I snap and she stops her struggling and hangs her head to the side of me but in a small voice keeps asking me to please let her go.

"Aleera look at me." She shakes her head and the feel of her soft skin rubbing against mine almost turns me into a puddle of goo at her feet but I manage to push that aside for the moment."Honey please look at me." She raises her head up but her eyes cut to the right to look out toward the water.

"Uh,uh look at me." Slowly she turns her gaze back to mine.

"I don't know what he did to you but I'm not him I would never, could never hurt you. Yes it's true I love Bella but not like I did. The love I feel for her is more platonic now."

"Bullshit! Ya can't just change feelings like that over night! Imprint or not!" She yells in my face and starts fighting me again. I do the only thing I can think of I wrap her up in my arms and cradle her head close to my chest while whispering to her that she can trust me. After what feels like a lifetime she starts to calm down and relax against me.

When she's completely calm and almost limp in my arms I nuzzle the crook of her neck and breathe out softly against it.

"Please trust me." Before she can respond to my plea a strong wind blows over us bringing with it the smell of human blood and the sickly sweet smell of death.

* * *

 **Aleera:**

"Please trust me." He whispers softly against my neck. _'Fuck! What do I do?'_ Do I guard my heart forever or do I take a risk and let him have it. A strong wind blows over us causing his wild earthy scent to envelop my senses. _'Take the risk ya fuckin' pussy!'_ My entire being screams at me.

And what do you do when every part of yourself tells you something is right? You go with it of course.

I'm just about to ask him to raise his head to look at me because I want to look him in the eyes when I tell him that we can be together. But I don't get the chance. His head jerks up suddenly and he pushes me a few feet away from him. And with a snarl that would make any man shit himself phases. The clothes he's wearing fly to pieces and shoot off in different directions.

He comes down hard slamming his paws into the sand, then hurriedly steps over to me putting his very large body in front of mine defensively and looks to the trees growling. I follow his gaze but don't see anything. What the hell?

Placing one hand in his fur I feel him relax at my touch but he doesn't come out of his defensive posture or stop growling and staring at the trees. I open my mouth to ask him what's wrong but my unasked question is answered when a thin pale woman with fire red hair steps out from behind one of the trees closest to the beach. I know instantly what the hell she is she has the exact same pale skin as the Cullens, she's a vampire and judging by her blood red eyes not the good kind. Jacob raises his head and lets out a ear splitting howl. Mere seconds after his howl had died it was answered by four more and I can hear the thunder of their feet as they race our way.

The woman lets out a devious giggle and jumps up into the tree she'd been standing in front of just seconds before a large black wolf comes bursting out of the woods and running toward us. Hot on his heels are three other wolves one brown, one gray with black spots and the other is a sandy brown. I only know Jake's, Paul's and Leah's wolf, so I ain't got a fucking clue who's, who. _'Hmm maybe I should remedy that.'_

They crowd around us and Jacob motions his large wolf head toward the vamp in the tree. They turn to look and as soon as they spot her they all take defensive stances and start snapping, snarling and baring their teeth.

The woman smiles and stares at Jacob for a moment before turning her haunting gaze on me. She grins at me so evilly that it sends a rush of cold fear through me. Jacob lets out loud threatening growl but her smile only grows and with her gaze still on me she speaks.

"Tell your dog to change back I want to talk to him." I don't have to say a word, without a sound Jacob morphs back to his buck ass naked human self. My mouth falls open and I quickly advert my gaze.

"What do you want leech bitch!" He spits out. I hear her laugh and even though I'm not looking in her direction I can still see the evil grin on her face. I don't think I'll ever forget it.

"I want the Cullen pet and you and your friends are in my way I want you to back off." Jacob snarls _'She must mean Bella.'_

"The only way you're going to get to Bella is over my dead body!" He yells. It goes deathly quite for what feels like and eternity then the woman whisper in a low malevolent voice.

"Or hers." The resounding roars and snarls of anger flooding the quietness lets me know that's she referring to me.

"You'll never touch her! I'll rip your fucking head off before you can get near her!" Jacob's raged fill scream is so loud that a flock of gray birds, I don't know what kind fly out of the trees cawing and screeching. A shiver runs down my spine and I quickly reach out and grab his hand. He pulls me to his side and wraps both arms around me and holds me tight.

I can feel her eyes on me and foolishly I turn and meet her gaze. Blood red eyes full of hate and evil bore into mine.

"I can and will unless." She tares her eyes from mine to look at Jacob. "You fuck off!" My eyes widen the bitch is using me. She wants me to use my connection with Jake to hold back the pack! Fuck that! I'm not about to be party to murder no matter who she is.

"Hey bitch!" Her eyes cut back to me and she hisses lowly. "I'm not gonna stand by and let ya kill someone. I'm not gonna ask Jacob to stop protecting her. I won't let you use me to get to Bella, I won't be responsible for her death." Her lips curl up in a twisted grin.

"It's either her or you. If I can't get to her then I'll take the mate of the one standing in my way! And.." The sound of more thundering foot falls crashing through the woods heading in our direction stops her chatter cold. The woman jerks her head toward the direction the sound came from hisses angrily then with one last look at Jacob mutters something I can't understand leaps from the tree and vanishes.

A few seconds later three wolves, two I know Paul and Leah the other one I have know idea which one he is. Come flying into view and shoot by us heading the way I assume the vampire lady had gone. The big black wolf that was standing in front of the ones that were standing in front of Jake and I, lets out a howl and dashes off after them. The brown one and the sandy one take off after him the gray and black one stays rooted to the ground.

Once they're out of sight the wolf turns to look at Jake then looks to the back leg closest to Jake. I glace down and see what looks like denim shorts tied around his leg. Jacob bends and unties the shorts from the wolfs leg and tugs them on.

"Thanks Em."

"Embry?" The wolf faces me and nods his head. I'm just about to ask why he didn't go after the she vamp when my legs are swiftly swept out from under me causing me to fall into Jake's arms. He cradles me to him protectively and sprints back in the direction of his house with Embry trotting behind us.

"Y'all ain't gonna do what she wants are ya?" He doesn't say a fucking word. "Jake?"

"You live here now."

"Jacob.."

"Don't tell me you can't because you can. You said yourself that your aunt and uncle don't give two shits about you so they won't care if you stay here with me." He does have a point and I am gonna be eighteen in twelve days but they're still gonna have a fit. They may not care about me but they sure as hell care about the money my parents left them in their will.

You see my mother married a very wealthy man that adored her and very rarely denied her anything but she was a modest woman and never would indulge the way you think a person would. She was happy with a simple life living in the country with me and my dad. But she did have a big problem when it came to her big sister. She loved her sister dearly and when ever my aunt needed money and she always needed it, my mom was there ready and waiting to give it to her.

That drove my dad nuts they'd argue all the time about that shit but his love for my mom always won out and he'd back down and let her give my aunt the money it's not like he could have stopped her anyway. But on the day my mom came to him and asked for my aunt Sharon to not only be put in their will and left a large sum of money, but also take me in if they died before I was hold enough to be on my own my dad lost it and really laid into her about it. I can't recall my dad ever loosing is shit with my mom like he did that day. But as usual in the end she got her way.

Well mostly my dad did agree to put my aunt in their will but only if my mother agreed to certain terms. The terms were simple my aunt would get a preset amount of money, determined by him once a month if and only if I was living with her. If I wasn't living under her roof then she wouldn't receive jack shit when they died. Luckily for her they passed before I was able to reach that ripe old age of eighteen.

Stupid bitch gets a check at the beginning of every month I'm with her and if I leave now she won't get the hundred thousand dollar check next month. So I'm afraid she's not going to let me go until she has no choice.

"Jacob my aunt ain't gonna just let me leave. If I go the money she gets for keeping me goes too."

"You're not going back to Port Angeles."

"Jake.."

"Dammit Aleera we can't keep you safe up there! We can't be there with you and here protecting Bella at the same time! We can't divide the pack like that it makes us weak! You're either going to have to give on this or I'll have to give the leech what she wants! I care for Bella and she's my best friend but you're my world now! You're the reason I breathe now! I won't put you in danger for anyone!" Well shit! He's got me by the proverbial balls. If I stay my aunt's gonna have the cops looking for me for sure but if I go I play my part in the death of a my mates best friend. Decisions decisions.

"Alright Jake I'll stay." He nods and doesn't say another word. Five minutes later he's depositing me on the couch in front of a woman that looks a lot like Leah in the face.

"This Sue let her look at your foot I'll be back in a little while." He turns to leave.

"Hey where ya goin'!?" He spins back around to face me lowers his head and kisses me tenderly on the lips.

"I'm going to see the Cullens."

"Take me with ya." He shakes his head.

"No you need to stay here and let that foot rest." I take his hand nuzzle my face against it and poke out my lip.

"Please."

* * *

 **Edward:**

"Can't this wait Alice?"

" _ **No you need to come home now."**_

"But?".

" _ **You'll be back with Bella in a couple of hours I promise."**_

"Fine I'll see you soon."

" _ **Oh and Edward please remind Bella she's grounded."**_ I snap my phone shut and walk back into the living room where Bella's waiting.

"I'm coming with you." She says as she jumps up of the couch and goes to stand by the door. Dammit! I sigh and blur over to her.

"Bella love you know you're grounded. If you leave and Charlie finds out he'll blow a gasket." She turns and grabs the door knob.

"I said I'm coming. Charlie is going to be gone all day fishing with Billy. So he won't know." She snatches open the door but I step in front of her stopping her before she can make it outside.

"Bella I'd rather not take the chance. I'm already on Charlies bad side I don't want to make it worse."

"Edward.." I cut her of by placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I promise I'll be back in a couple of hours." She sighs but nods her head okay. With a quick kiss to her forehead I back out the door and stride quickly to my car. Minutes later I'm screeching to a stop in front of the house.

I step out of the car and start for the front door but the scent of Mangoes and chocolate drifts in on a soft breeze bringing me to a stop. Where the fuck is that coming from?

Just then a loud growl penetrates the area around me and out of the corner of my eye I see a very large russet colored wolf emerge slowly from the trees. And to my utter surprise he has a girl on his back.

 _'Call the rest of your coven out here bloodsucker!'_ I turn to face him

"Hello to you too Jacob." I look at the girl. "Who's your friend?" He snarls.

 _'Never mind that call your family!'_

"May I ask why you want them?" The girl leans forward and whispers to the wolf to lay down. He whimpers a bit but does what she says. Once he's down she swings her left leg over him and slides easily off of him landing on the left foot. She adjusts herself then turns to look at me.

"Are you Edward?"

"Aleera why are you walking around on that foot!" I jerk around to look at Alice.

"You know who she is?" Alice shrugs as she and Jasper come to stand beside me.

"Yes and she's a stubborn brat!" Jake growls but Aleera just giggles.

"You got that right. But I haven't been walking Jacob carried me here." Alice sighs.

"So what's up?" Aleera starts to walk no limp closer to us causing Jacob to whine out loudly. She waves him off and continues her limping. He lets out a frustrated growl and hurriedly catches up to her and places himself closely by her side. A small smile grace her face right before she reaches out and tangles her fingers in his fur.

When they're within twenty feet of us Jacob comes to a stop bringing Aleera to a halt also. He looks down at her with eyes full of worry and shakes his head at her. She huffs and rolls her eyes but strokes his muzzle and nods. He touches his nose softly to her cheek and turns his attention back to us. Aleera on the other hand only seems to be focused on Alice.

"Have you seen anything." She asks. My eyes go wide, well that's not what I expected to hear. I turn on Alice.

"She knows!?" Alice nods. "Does she know everything?" Another nod. "Dammit Alice why would you do that!? Why would you tell her anything!?"

"I didn't tell her a damn thing the wolves did!" She hisses lowly.

"Why!?"

"Don't ask me. Jacob is standing right over there ask him."

"Hey guys..." The girls tries to cut in but I don't let her.

"Do you know why, Alice?"

"Hey guys I can..." Dammit why won't she stay quite nobody asked her anything.

"Yes but it's not my place to say."

"Dammit Alice! Don't..."

"Hey dickface if ya'd shut the fuck up and let me speak I can answer yer question!"

* * *

 **Jacob:**

"Hey dickface if ya'd shut the fuck up and let me speak I can answer yer question!" The look that comes over Bella's leech is so fucking funny I can't help but to laugh. Which in wolf form comes out as more of a fucked up snort.

"What are you laughing at dog!" Edward turns my way and snaps.

 _'You leech!'_ He hisses loudly and takes a couple of steps in our direction. I step protectively in front of Aleera and growl out a warning. _'Come any closer and your fertilizer!'_

"Jacob that's enough!" Aleera spits out as she storms around my large frame and places herself in between the leeches and I. "For the sake of me and Bella ya two better learn to get along and quite actin' like yer both damn five years old!" She jerks her head to look at Edward. "And to answer your fuckin' question I was told about all of you because Jacob imprinted on me!" With that said she stumbles around to face the pixie and her mate then gently starts to limp over to them.

Now where the hell does she thinks she hobbling off to? Quickly I dart forward and jump in front of her bringing her to a stop.

"Jake move they're not going to hurt me." Letting out a pleaful whine I bump her chest and push her back a few steps. She sighs and kisses me on the tip of my nose. "Ya want me to trust ya, then yer gonna have ta trust me." Dammit! I do trust her it's the damn leeches I don't trust! But short of grabbing her up by the pants and running back to the rez which I don't think she'd be to happy about, there's nothing I can do. So with a heavy sigh I bow my head in defeat and step out of the way. She smiles and keeps heading for the leeches with me hot on her heels.

The scarred one meets her with an outstretched hand she takes it of course and he leads her over to the steps and helps her to sit. He takes a seat on one side of her and the pixie takes a seat on the other. The rest of us fan out around her. She looks around at all of them, then to Alice.

"What's her name?" Alice looks at her puzzled.

"Aleera what.."

"The vamp with the flaming red hair." The pixie's eyes go wide.

"How do you know.."

"She paid the wolves and I a little visit. What's her name?"

"Victoria." Aleera nods a bit.

"I never liked that name." Alice sighs and takes her hand.

"What did she say?" _'Oh nothing much she just threatened to kill Aleera instead of Bella if the pack doesn't stay out of the way.'_

Edward whips his head to me.

"What did you just say!?" All but Aleera turn to look at Edward. Her eyes are me.

 _'You heard me leech if the pack and I don't stand back and let the bitch get to Bella then she's going to try and kill my mate!'_

"Are you going to?" I stare at him trying to figure out what to say. A part of me, a really big fucking part wants to say yes I have to keep my mate safe. The other smaller part wants to say no because I care for Bella and don't want anything bad to happen to her.

 _'What would you do?'_

"Don't ask me that Jacob. You know what my answer is."

 _'Yeah mine too but my bullheaded mate says otherwise and that's why we're here. If I'm risking the life of my mate to help you protect Bella then you and the rest of your little family are going to help me protect her.'_

"Edward?" The Doc calls. Pretty boy takes his eyes off me and looks to him then the others.

"Victoria has threatened to kill Aleera unless the wolves give up helping to protect Bella. But Aleera won't agree to that so he's asked for our help to keep Aleera safe also."

* * *

 **Aleera:**

At Edwards words Alice bounds up off the step and begins to pace in front of Jasper and I mumbling something I don't think even the others could hear what she was saying. I know I sure as hell couldn't. After about thirty seconds of this I reach out and grab her shirt as she passes by.

"Alice stop." She turns to look at me.

"Aleera I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"I think we unintentionally lead her to you." Jacob lets out a guttural growl and goes in to an attack position while staring right at Alice. Jasper moving faster than I can register leaps off the step he'd been sitting on and stands protectively in front of her.

"I'll tell you like I told Victoria when I saved your mate, you can try." I gasp in surprise and Jake seeming to instantly forget that he's pissed comes out of his attack stance and like a flash moves closer to me. He nuzzles my neck and whimpers low. I pull myself to my feet and wrap my arms around his large neck. After a moment I pull back to look at my wolf and smile

"I'm okay Jake but boy do ya really owe them a thank ya now and a apology." He snorts and rolls his eyes but turns to look at Jasper and Alice. They exchange looks of understanding for a few seconds, then Jasper nods and steps to the side. I breathe out a sigh of relief and peer over at Alice.

"So you came after me because ya saw I hurt my foot, uh?" She smiles innocently.

"The truth is I saw her attacking you in the woods but I thought you were in the wrong place at the wrong time and she was going after you for food. I thought once Jasper and I got to you that would be the end of it. Other than food she had no other reason to come after you. But I think our saving you made it worse. By us saving you we deemed you important to us and anyone important to us is on her hit list.." She glances at Jacob. "Her finding out that your the mate of a wolf is just icing on the cake."

"Why didn't ya tell me this to start with?"

"You were already on the fence about wanting to leave I didn't want that to push you on over." Hold on just a damn minute something ain't stirring the kool-aid. There's something there I can't quite put my finger on, something just doesn't sound right about what she just said. I cock my head to the side and furrow my brow in confusion. What is it? What about those few little words don't sound right.

I replay her statement a few more times in my head trying like hell to figure out why that shit ain't flying. And then it hits me like a damn brick she fucking knew about me before she said she did!

"What's wrong sailor? Ya got some pretty strong emotions comin' off ya over there." Completely ignoring Jasper I jerk my head up and lock eyes with Alice.

"You knew."

"I don't have any idea what you're referring to. What did I know?"

"Alice you and I just met this morning and ya told me then on our way back here that the vision ya had of me just happened without rhyme or reason and it was of me in the woods with what ya thought was a broken foot, right?" She nods. "So how did ya know I wanted to leave? Besides myself only three other people knew."

* * *

 **Alice:**

Shit! Over a hundred years as a vampire and I still haven't learned to think before I speak. Taking a look around I see that all eyes are on me, waiting for me to answer her. But that's easier said than done. I'm not sure how to answer her.

"Alice answer the lady. Because that's something I'd also like to know." Jasper grizzles in that you're in trouble and you better have a good reason voice. Great just great! This is not going how planned! I was hoping to keep this part from her. I really wanted to tell her the truth from the start but there's just no way to tell someone that because of their actions a decision was made that set off a change of events that not only took the lives of someone they held dear but lead them to a world that wasn't suppose to exist. That's a lot to fucking take in.

"Alice answer me dammit! How didja know!?" Well guess I might as well get this over with.

"Please know that there was nothing I could do." She cocks a brow at me.

"Do about what?"

"Your mom and dad." Her body goes stiff and all the color drains from her face. If not for the heartbeat you'd think she was one of us. She blinks a few times like she trying to register the meaning behind my words.

"Are you telling me you saw my parents deaths?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." The look on her face is one of disbelief, belief, anger, and sadness like you wouldn't believe. I don't think I've ever seen one person wear that many emotions at once. Not even Edward in all his brooding glory could compare. She slowly turns to Jacob whispers low "Change." Then as if someone had knock her in the head she collapses against him and starts to slide toward the ground. Jacob letting out a whine tries to stop her from sliding but can't.

Carlisle reacting quicker than the rest of us rushes over and stops her from landing hard on the side of her head and her right arm. He gently turns her over in his arms does a quick once over then stands with Aleera in his arms. He looks to Jacob.

"She's okay just in shock I'm going to take her inside. Go change and come in." Jacob growls shakes his head then turns and darts around the house.

"He doesn't want us alone with her." Edward informs us.

"I can speak for myself leech." Jacob snaps as he comes running back from around the house making a beeline straight for Carlisle. When he reaches Carlisle he snatches Aleera from him cradles her close to his body and motions his head toward the house. Carlisle gives him a short nod and with Esme by his side leads Jacob up the steps and into the house. Jasper and I start to follow but before we can Edward stops us

"Alice what else did you see?" I glance up at Jasper he gives me a knowing look and a nod then retreats inside. Leaving Edward and I to talk. I pivot around to face him and in the coolest voice I can muster say.

"I can't tell you." His eyes narrow.

"Can't or won't?"

"Both."

"Alice this is insane! You never hid important things like this from me or the family!" I shrug.

"There's a first time for everything. I have my reasons and until the time is right it's gonna stay my little secret!"

"Why did you even bother calling me home if you didn't plan on talking!"

"I wanted to tell you about my new friend. And now you know."

He stares at me for just a minute probably trying to find any stray thoughts. Hmm I hope he likes Meatloaf (The singer not the food) When he can't find what he wants he growls at me and storms over to his car gets in and hauls ass out of here. I guess he didn't like my choice of song after all.

"Everything okay?" Jasper asks as he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me tight to him. I smile to myself look at him and whisper.

"Everything's going to be just fine."

* * *

 **I hope you liked it please remember to review and give advise and please remember to be nice. Thanks again and I pray all of you have a blessed day! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everybody it's me again! I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to put out this chapter. I had the hardest time trying to figure out whether to keep going from the same day or jump the story ahead a little. I chose to jump it. And on top of that my computer crapped out twice and I lost all my work twice so I had to start all over, it's been a pain..lol. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. Please remember to review and be nice. Any ideas or advice is a welcome.**

 **Never let you go**

 **Chapter 7**

 **April 3, 2006**

 **Three days before Aleera's birthday**

 **Jacob:**

"Are you nuts!? I know I've been somewhat tolerant of those fucking leeches but Sam will never go for it!" She grins at me.

"If ya say yes I'll deal with Sam." I give her a, you're nuts look.

"And how do you purpose to get him on board with this cockamamie idea?"

"I have a secret weapon."

"What?"

"Don't ya worry yer pretty little head about it. So can I do it?" I sigh.

"Do you have to?"

"Do I have ta? No..." She crawls her way across the couch and onto my lap "But do I wanna? Yes. This will be a good thing I promise. It'll give ya and the pack a chance to get to know the Cullens like I have and hopefully realize they ain't so bad. And it'll give me and Bella the chance to finally meet like ya've been wantin'. Besides it's my birthday party and I want'em there." She lays her head down on my chest and I wrap my arms around her and sigh.

When I asked the leeches for help in her protection I never dreamed it would lead to this load of horseshit. And it's not like I really care if she meets Bella or not. It's not really at the top of my list of things to do. In fact I don't even remember telling her that I wanted her to meet Bella and if I did it was back when I gave a fuck. Don't get me wrong in a way I will always care for Bella she was my best friend and the girl I thought I was in love with but things have changed and she made her choices.

But I will admit as much time as Aleera spends with the leeches it surprises me that she and Bella haven't met. I have two guesses has to why that is but I don't really care. They could never meet and I'd be just fine with that. My main two concerns at the moment are the red head and Aleera getting too close to the Cullens. Which reminds me.

"Can I ask you something?" She nods her head against me. "Why do you like those fucking leeches so damn much, that you'd actually go to bat for them against Sam just so they can come a party? "

For the life of me I can't understand why she wants to be friends with those damn bloodsuckers. But ever since the day the fucking carpet munching read head made her intentions known she's been at the leeches more than she's been here and not because she had to. I told her that she didn't have to go over there, that when I asked for their help it was only for dire emergencies but she said she wanted to go, that the leeches were great fucking entertainment for her.

Go figure. it would be my mate that would go around bloodsucking demons for entertainment.

She raises her head, gently runs her fingers through my hair and sighs

"I like them cuz besides the obvious they're no different than you or me. They like ta cut up and laugh and have fun, just like a normal person a human would. They have feeling's and show emotion like we do, almost." I give her a half smile. "And even though they're vampires they choose not ta act like one. They value human life, ya'd think y'all would be happy about that."

"But..." She puts a finger to my lips and hushes me.

"Please give this a chance." Those beautiful green eyes bore into mine and my resolve shatters. Fuckity, fuck, fuck! Who's great idea was it to make us so fucking pussy whooped by our mates? I can't deny her. I grin internally, good thing Sam can.

"Fine go ahead and invite them but I'm telling you Sam will never let them cross."

"Well Emily has three days to change his mind."

"That's low honey." She shrugs.

"Yeah well I want my friends at my party." Her cell starts ringing in her back pocket.

"Baby your ass is ringing." She giggles, then flips me off and pulls the phone from her pocket.

"Dammit it's my aunt." I take the phone from her.

"Then don't answer it, haven't you dealt with her shit enough?" She sighs, then slowly reaches out and takes the phone back.

"She's my mother's sister, I gotta answer." She grumbles then hops off me and hurries out the front door. With a low growl I stretch out on the couch and wait for her to come back. I never thought I could dislike a human as much as I do her aunt. I get very little time with Aleera between Sam's running my ass all over the place looking for that stupid red head and Aleera spending a great deal of time with the leeches, I've gotten very little time with my mate over the past week and four days and what I have gotten, gets interrupted by her fucking aunt!

Ya know the bitch actually had the nerve to send Charlie after Aleera but somehow which I have not been enlighten about yet, he knew our secret and knew she was my mate, so he refused to bring her back. So when Charlie failed to give her what she wanted, the bitch sent the state police. Luckily for us the two officers that showed up were friends of Charlie's and because she was just a weeks shy from being eighteen he was able to convince them not to take her back.

Good fucking thing he did too or that would have been the day the world found out that the things that go bump in the night are in fact real, cause I'd tore them to shreds if they had even tried to take my mate from me.

Anyway that shit didn't sit well with Sharon either, she's been one hell of a pain in Aleera's ass ever since. I won't bore you with details about all the shit she's called and said to her but she's getting worse as the days leading up to Aleera's eighteenth birthday get shorter. The only reason I haven't gone to Port Angeles and ripped that woman a new asshole, is because Aleera asked me not to and she gives just as bad as she gets. The things that can come from my mates mouth would make even the worst of us blush. And the threats well lets just say she's very creative.

"Where's Aleera?" Dad asks as he comes wheeling to a stop in front of me

"Outside, her aunt's on the phone again."

"Ah, well at least this will give you and I a chance to talk."

"About?"

"Aleera's birthday party, are you really going to let her invite the Cullens?" I snort. Let isn't even close to the word more like have no fucking choice

"It's not like I can stop her anyway." As much as I want to. She's getting too fucking close with the leeches and I don't like it. As a matter of fact I hate it, I hate them I really fucking do. They've taken everything from me. My life, Bella and now I feel like they're trying to do the same with Aleera. I feel like they're trying to take the one thing on this planet that's keeping me sane and I'm afraid she's gonna let them. I wish I had never even entertained the idea of letting them help in protecting her.

"Good, I'll help convince Sam." My eyes go wide and my mouth drops open in shock. "Don't look at me like that, I heard what Leera said about them and I realize that she's right. I've been a foolish old man. I've only been able to see what they are, not who they are." Dammit the one person I thought would be on my side, when it came to the leeches and he's lost his damn mind.

"So what, you want us to be best friends now!?" I snap back at him.

"No but if you and the Cullens intend on keeping both Leera and Bella alive then you're going to have to learn to get along." I have a really good retort ready but before I can open my mouth to spit it out, the door opens and Leer comes in with her head bowed slightly rubbing her temples and cursing low.

"Everything alright?" She looks up and smiles.

"Yeah just Sharon being a bitch again, um Jake I have to go Port Angeles" I sit up, catching my dad's eyes as I do. He looks like I suddenly feel, worried.

"Why?" She sighs and comes to sit by me, stopping a brief second to kiss my dad on the cheek.

"To get the rest of my belongings. My aunt is threatenin' to put my shit out in the fuckin' rain if I don't come get it. There's things that are gonna be fucked up if she does, things that can't be replaced." Damn is that all I thought it was serious.

"Okay just let me give Sam a heads up when I meet up with him in few and we'll go first thing in the morning." She shakes her head.

"There's a bad storm rollin' in and if I don't go tonight it's gonna be too late."

"I'm sorry baby but you know Sam has doubled, damn near tripled our patrols since the incident with the red head. Her being able to get that close really unnerved him, he's damn near obsessed with catching her. We can't just leave the rez without having a damn good reason." Her eyes narrow.

"And gettin' the things that my parents gave me, things that I can't get back if that stupid bitch makes good on her threat, isn't a good reason?"

"It is, that's why I'm sure he'll be okay with it but he's not gonna let me out of my duties to go tonight."

"Fine I'll go by myself." She can't be serious, she knows it's too damn dangerous for her to go anywhere by herself!

"No, absolutely not!"

"Jake.."

"No! You can't go by yourself Aleera, you know that."

"I'm not five years old Jacob."

"Your not going by yourself!" She stands and starts to walk back toward our room. Yeah I said our room, did you think I'd have my smoking hot mate living with me and not sleep in the same bed as her, whenever I get the chance? Your crazy if you did. She stops and looks back over her shoulder.

"I'm going to change then I'm going to get my stuff. If ya can figure out someone to go with me by the time I come back that's cool but if ya can't then I guess we're just shit out of luck! Cuz I'm going to get my shit!" I growl lowly.

"Why the fuck does she have to be so damn stubborn!" I mumble out loud

"May I make a suggestion?" Dad says calmly. I run my hands through my hair and turn to look down at him

"Sure."

"Why don't you get her to ask one of the Cullens to go." Sonofabitch! I'm trying to keep her away from them as much as I can and he's encouraging it!

"That's a great idea, thanks Billy!" Aleera exclaims as she comes strutting back into the living room, looking like sex on legs with her purse on her shoulder and her keys in her hand.

"You're welcome." He says with a big grin. She rolls her eyes and starts to dig around in her purse finally after a few moments she pulls out her cell, flips it open punches in a number, then holds the phone to her ear. It rings once

" _ **Yes."**_

"Alice I ain't even asked the question yet."

" _ **No need I already know."**_ Leera rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Figures, so where do ya want me to meet ya?"

" _ **I want to go but I can't I'm staying with Bella while Edward's hunting with Carlisle and Esme. So I'm sending Jazz and Emmett instead."**_ I shake my head at her.

"Alice hold on a sec." She moves the phone to her shoulder and gives me a sour look.

"What?"

"You're not going anywherewith those two!"

"Why not?"

"I don't trust them!"

"But ya trust Alice?"

"Not really but her I was willing to except!" She shakes her head, puts the phone back to her ear looks at me and with a heavy sigh says.

"Alice tell'em I'll be there in twenty."

 *** NLYG ***

 **Jasper:**

"Is Jacob really going to let Leera go off with you two?" Rose asks with a smile as she sits on the step below us and leans back against Em. I smirk.

"Accordin' to Alice he didn't have much of a say in the decision." Not much at all. Alice said that Aleera had stayed on the phone with her the entire time she was arguing with the puppy. And she got to hear it all. She told me that Jacob and Sailor had said some pretty nasty things to each other. She wouldn't tell me what but she did tell me that at the end of it Sailor called the wolf a bastard and stormed out, headed this way

"What about the other one?" I shrug.

"He doesn't know, at least not yet." Em chuckles

"Wouldn't matter if he did. Leera told me the other day that there were only three beings that could tell her what to do, two of them are dead and the other is God."

"Yeah, she told Alice and I the same thing and that worries me. I'm afraid she might do something reckless." Em and I look at each other in surprise.

"Did we just hear her right, Em?"

"Yeah."

"Is she loosin' her marbles?" He shrugs.

"Not sure, maybe." Rose smacks him in the head then reaches up and smacks me.

"I'm not going crazy you idiots!" I rub the spot where she smacked me.

"Sorry just never thought I'd see the day ya would care about a human." She shrugs.

"Yeah shocked the hell outta me too."

"Can I ask ya somethin' without ya gettin' pissy?" She nods.

"What makes her different than Bella?" She sighs.

"Tell ya what you answer the same question for me, then I'll tell ya."

"What? I like Bella, she's family and Alice's best friend." A very unladylike snort escapes from her.

"Where in the rules does it say ya have to like family or your wife's best friend? Admit it Jazz you like Bella about as much as the Volutri like to drink from animals." I sigh. I should have known I couldn't fool Rose. "So spill, why this human? Why take to her when you've never done it before?" I shrug.

"I've asked myself that a lot over the past few days and.." I cut myself off, not really sure how to answer her. What was it about Aleera that made her different? Why do I feel comfortable enough around her to be myself and not worry about trying to eat her?

"And?"

"And I don't know. I just feel comfortable around her. I don't want to drain her dry when I'm around her, I just want to protect her and be there when she needs me." Rose stares at me a sec, then a soft smile comes across her face.

"Jasper have you ever heard of soul brothers and sisters?"

"Sure but ya can't possibly think.." She shrugs.

"I can't be sure but it's the only thing that makes sense. I mean how else would you explain your sudden protectiveness over a human? She's not your mate so what else could she be to you other than your sister "

"Uh, I never thought about that." It never once crossed my mind that Aleera could possibly be my soul sister. I had heard of them but never really believed it. In my long existence I've never once seen any representation of soul brothers and sisters. I thought all that was bullshit how could someone other than your mate possibly connect with you on that level, but without the sexual side. I guess I was wrong.

"We'll ask Alice just to make sure but I'm almost positive that's what your pull toward Aleera is."

"Well I feel a bit better, it was startin' to drive me a bit crazy tryin' to figure out why she means so much to me." I look at her expectantly. "Yer turn, what makes her different?" She sighs.

"You mean besides Bella willingly wanting to give up everything I ever wanted and Aleera not wanting to?" I nod. She gives me somber smile. "You know the saying that the eyes are the windows to our soul?" I nod. "Well I never really put much stock into that, I've looked into numerous eyes, vampire and human alike and other than Em never once did their eyes tell me any fucking thing about them. But Aleera is different I can see all the pain, sorrow, regret and mistrust she hides deep within her. She's fucked up Jazz and for some reason I haven't been able to figure out, I want to make it all go away. I want to see her smile and laugh and love. I want to see her happy." Stunned could not even begin to describe how I felt and from the look Em was giving her I'd say he pretty much felt the same.

"Guys say something."

"Edwards gonna be pissed." Emmett snickers out finally breaking the silence. I snort out a laugh. That was an understatement. Rose shrugs

"Tell me something I don't already know."

"He's gonna expect ya to be a little nicer to Bella." She smirks.

"You too and previous statement applies." I roll my eyes. I know why her and Aleera get along so well, they're both smart asses.

"Okay how about this? I think ya have taken on a motherly roll with Aleera." She looks at me wide eyed. "Think about it. You want to see her happy and have love and ya want to take care of her. Ya want to make all her pain go away. Only a mother feels that way."

"I da pappy!" Rose and I jerk to look at a grinning Emmett and lose our shit. I laugh so damn hard I almost fall my ass off the step I'm sitting on. I catch myself at the last second but it was enough to send Em and Rose into a fresh round of laughter at my little human mishap.

"I think you've been around Bella to long Jasper!" Rose squeals out in laughter.

"She's right Jazz, you may need to take vampire 101 again, beginning with chapter one." Em chokes out. I flip him and Rose the finger, which only serves in making both laugh harder. I'm just about to tell them both to kiss my ass when my phone goes off.

Digging into my pocket I pull it out and see Sailor's number up on the screen. I slide it open and answer.

"Hello darlin' ya almost here?" I'm answered with the sound of erratic breathing "Aleera ya there? Are ya alright?" A low whisper comes back to me

" ** _Jasper..."_** The breaking of glass has me on my feet and running in the direction of Forks.

"Aleera!" I yell her name hoping like hell that she says something anything back but the line goes dead and a scream like I never heard before fills the night. My undead heart sinks into my stomach and I push myself to go faster.

 *** NLYG ***

 **Aleera:**

How dare that big over grown chihuahua tell me who I can and can not be friends with! Just because he's my mate does not mean he can run my fucking life! I will admit that so far I haven't picked the best choice of friends but not once have any of the Cullens, including Edward the few times I've actually been around him made any threats against me or even acted like they would. They have been nothing but nice to me. Rose is still the one that shocks me the most. I ain't quite got that one figured out yet

According to Jasper she doesn't exactly like Bella or being around humans in general. So when she took to me like flies on shit it kinda shocked everybody. You'd think that would be enough to convince Jacob I'm safe. I mean if I can get the biggest bitch in the family to like me I think I'm good.

This all boils down to his fear that like Bella I might want to be one of them and run off with them. What the fucking moron fails to see is that I'm totally head over heels in love with his dumbass and would never in a million fucking years do that to him! Just because I want to be their friend doesn't mean I want to become one of them. He can't seem to fucking realize that!

The sound of my phone going off pulls me momentarily out of my anger. I reach over grab the damn thing and without bothering to look who it is flip it open.

"Hello?"

" _ **You are the most stubborn person I've ever met."**_ I sigh.

"Guess you've talked to Jacob?"

" _ **Not exactly."**_

"Oh yeah I forgot about pack mind."

" _ **Ya know you could have just asked me to go and saved all the bullshit for another time."**_

"If Jake couldn't get outta his duties, what makes ya think you coulda?"

" _ **I'm not Jake sweet cheeks. I know how to ask our alpha nicely."**_ I smirk.

"I can imagine what yer definition of nice is." A light chuckle comes over the line.

" _ **So how long will you be gone?"**_

"Just a few hours."

" _ **Can I see you when you get back?"**_ I sigh. This shit really is beginning to get ridiculous. I hate having to sneak around behind Jake's back to see Paul. And when I say see I mean see, I ain't done shit with either one of them yet besides a few kisses here and there. And when I am ready Jake will be the one at least until he finds out about Paul. Which doesn't seem like it's gonna be anytime soon. Sam still refuses to let me tell him about the double imprint, says it's still not the right time. Leah keeps telling me to tell Sam to fuck off. And I know I should but I just got this feeling that he's right.

"Yeah, meet me at the Cullens, ya can drive me back."

" _ **Your not worried about Jacob getting suspicious?"**_ I sigh.

"No I'm sure you'll figure out a reason to be around when I get back." He lets out a snort

" _ **Okay sweet cheeks see ya in a few hours. And please be careful."**_

"I will."

" _ **I love.."**_ I snap the phone closed before I could hear him utters those words. Every time he tries I cut him off. Until I can actually be with him I don't want to deal with that. I can't it'll hurt to much.

With a heavy sigh I toss my phone back into the passenger seat and start fiddling with the radio. I take my eyes off the road for just a moment to check what station I have it on. I should have know better than to have done that, even if it was just a second to glace at the fucking radio. Cause when I looked back standing in the middle of road about twenty yards ahead was a man with short brown hair. And he made no move to get out of the way of the large truck barreling his way.

With a loud fuck I slam on my breaks and come skidding to a stop, maybe ten feet away give or take a foot. I curse loudly and start to get out figuring he was standing in the middle of the road trying to stop someone for help. But just as I'm about to open the door, a little voice that sounds a lot like Jacob speaks up and tells me not to get out of the truck.

For once I listen and instead of opening the door I lock it. I turn back to look at the man and his bright red eyes bore into mine and a smile that I will never forget comes across his face. Trying my damnedest to keep eye contact and not let the motherfucker know I'm afraid, I ease my hand over toward my phone. I fumble for it a split second, then with shaky fingers flip open the phone and hit the number for the one being in this world that would stand a chance of getting to me before the vampire fucker in front of me made me his fucking late night snack. It rings a couple of times before he finally answers.

" _ **Hello darlin' ya almost here?"**_ I try to make my mouth work and spit out the words but I can't. _ **"Aleera ya there? Are ya alright?"**_

The vamp takes a step in my direction and somehow I find my voice and whisper.

"Jasper..."I never saw him move. One second he's standing in front of my tuck grinning at me like a fucking idiot, next he's putting his fist through the driver side window showering me with glass. I hear Jasper yell my name then my phone is snatched out of my hand and crumbled into little bits

I let a terrified scream as he reaches in and grabs me by my hair and drags me roughly through the broken window, the shards of glass that remained cutting into my stomach and side as he did. My shirt and pants instantly begin to get wet and sticky from the blood now leaking from me

He tosses me hard face first to the ground causing me to hit my forehead on a rock and bite my tongue Rolling to my back I cry out and cover my head with both hands. I can feel the blood start to run through my fingers and down my arms.

"I hope ya choke on me shit stain." I cough out and spit the blood from my tongue at him. He growls and grabs me by the neck and hoist me into the air above his head.

"I should make you beg for me to kill you for that! But since we're short on time, I'll do what I was sent here to do." My parents taught me a lot but the one thing they could never seem to hammer into me was keeping my big trap shut.

"And what's that dickhead?" He pulls me level with him leans in and runs his nose up my jaw line to my ear and whispers.

"To leave the dogs a little message." With a snarl that rocks me to my core, he sinks his teeth into my neck.

 *** NLYG ***

 **Alice:**

"Alice can I ask you something?" Bella asks as she comes in from the kitchen.

"Of course." She walk over to Charlie's chair and with a heavy sigh plops down in it.

"What is it Bella what's wrong?"

"Who's Aleera?" Well damn.

"How do you know that name?"

"Edward mentioned her." Of course he did, damn little shit can never keep his mouth closed. I should have seen this coming even though I specifically asked him not to say anything about Aleera to Bella because it's not up to us to inform her of who exactly Aleera is.

"Bella I.."

"Don't." She snaps. "Don't sit there and lie to me. I know something's going on, who is she?" Grrrr! I'm going to murder Edward! With a sigh I get up and move to the end of the couch closer to her. Reaching out I take one of her hands in mine and look down at it.

"Bella I want to tell you but I can't. It's not up to me to tell you who she is and Edward shouldn't have brought her up."

"So if you can't tell me, who can?" I close my eyes and rub my forehead. If vampires could get headaches I'm sure my head would be throbbing.

"Bella, dear.." My sentence is cut off with a gasp and I'm thrown into a vision.

" _I hope ya choke on me shit stain." Aleera coughs and spits a mouth full of blood in the face of the red eyed vampire. He snarls and grabs her by the throat, lifting her high into the air._

" _I should make you beg for me to kill you for that! But since we are short on time, I'll do what I was sent here to do."_

" _What's that dick head?" He lowers her to his eye level, leans in runs his nose up her jaw to her ear and whispers._

" _To leave the dogs a little message." He snarls and sinks his teeth in her neck._

I let out a loud horrified "NO!" And dash for the door

"Alice! Alice what did you see!?" Bella's worried and scared voice makes me stop. I turn quickly back to her.

"I don't have time to explain right now, just promise me you'll stay here!"

"But?"

"Promise!"

"Okay I promise."

"Good I'll be back as soon as I can." I say with the best reassuring smile I can muster and run out the front door. I dash to my car, jump in and fire it up. "God please, please, please let me make it in time." I utter out as I throw the car into drive and stomp the gas.

 **Thank y'all for reading I hope you enjoyed, chapter 8 will be up asap. Please remember to review. And have a blessed and wonderful day! :):)**


End file.
